Being for the Benefit of Mr Wood
by TheOneAndOnlyElbereth
Summary: Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. COMPLETE!
1. On the Hogwarts Express

That bloody platform wall. I don't care how many times I've run through it, it still looks so goddamn solid.

'Do it with your eyes shut, you prat', I muttered to myself. Take a deep breath Katie, breathe you idiot. Ok, and do it at a run. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and ran towards the wall.

The fact that I then hit something extremely solid made my eyes snap open, but it wasn't the barrier wall that I'd run into.

Marcus bloody Flint. Oh well, I thought, at least I knocked him flat on his back. Most excellent. Injury and pain inflicted on a Slytherin. Or not.

'What the...oh, hello Miss Bell', he leered at me from his position on the ground. I kept my mouth shut.

'What, no apology? My my, your manners are slipping…'

And with that, he got up, rather ungracefully, from the ground. I saw him still looking at me, and began to get an uncomfortable squirmy feeling in my stomach, which tensed up as he walked over and stood a little too close to me.

'So what about that ...apology...Katie.' He drew out my name slowly, and I started to shuffle backwards as discretely as possible. Suddenly, I heard two voices call out 'Katie!' and at the same time felt Flint grab my arm painfully.

'I want my apology, Katie.'

But before he could say anything else, I quickly twisted my arm backwards over his, breaking his grip and slicing my hand into the joint of his elbow, which effectively sent him crashing away from me. But before I could do any more damage, an arm was slid through my elbow and a pair of hands grabbed my trolley and began to wheel it away from me.

Fred and George had found me.

'And how was your holiday Miss Bell' enquired the twin that had hold of my arm.

I looked carefully at his face before answering. I wanted to know which one I was talking to.

'Great thanks George,' I managed to splutter. I had looked up into his face to see that he was wearing Percy's glasses, and staring down pompously through them at me. He was doing a good job of impersonating Percy. Seriously, both of the twins should get into dramatic theatre or something, especially George. He was great at impersonations. We reached the Hogwarts Express.

'What, and no kiss for me.'

I turned to see Fred giving me the puppy dog eyes. 'And I even pushed your trolley for you' he trailed off, a mournful expression on his face, before he began to laugh.

'Oh sorry Fred' I said before disengaging my arm from George's and giving Fred a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The twins are like my guardian angles, protecting me ever since I came to Hogwarts, and was scouted for the Gryffindor team by Oliver.

Oliver.

Where was he? He and the twins were nearly always together, planning pranks, unless Oliver went into his ' serious about quidditch mode'. As if to answer my question, Oliver poked his head out of the second last carriage door.

'Ach, c'mon guys, no holding up the lady,' He said in his Scottish brogue. And then he winked and sent what could only be described a wicked smirk at me, before pulling his head back through the window.

'Oh, right Captain!' bellowed George, drawing stares from nearly everyone on the platform. In the crowd, I glimpsed Harry roll his eyes dramatically. I began to giggle. George, totally unconcerned by the stares he was getting, guided me around Fred, who was unloading my trolley.

'I'll 'ave this on board right away madam' he said, touching his hand to his head and an imaginary hat.

This brought on another fit of giggles as I watched the twins slip into their comic duo act. George ignored my giggles and ceremoniously steered me into the carriage and to the nearest seat, before going back out to load his and Fred's trunks on to the train.

I managed to get the giggles under control as George left the carriage, and looked up to see Oliver's chocolate eyes looking into mine from the seat across the aisle. He got up and came over to the seat opposite mine, a slight smile playing across his lips.

'What was so funny that I missed?'

As I began to laugh again, his smile broadened, but his eyes became puzzled.

'Oh Oliver, you know. Fred and George and their double act-'

I didn't get to go much further. The aforementioned duo had decided that they would enter the carriage now. At the same time. The doorways of the Hogwarts Express are designed for one person to go through them at a time, and no, they don't magically widen to allow two. So Fred and George got stuck. That is until Oliver got up, walked over, grabbed one by the shirt and gently pushed the other one back.

'The pure genius of it all! Amazing! Didn't even need a spell! Oliver, you're my hero,' George proclaimed, shaking Oliver's hand before collapsing into the seat Oliver had vacated opposite mine. Oliver picked Fred up off the ground, who said 'Why thank you most kindly sir!' walking into the carriage and flopping down next to his twin, fanning his face.

Oliver followed, plonking down in the seat next to me and grinning at his two beaters.

'Now really guys, it was just a doorway-' But he was interrupted.

'HIS FAULT!' the twins said simultaneously, pointing at each other.

Oliver held his hands up in defence. 'Ok Katie, I pass to you.'

The twins both gasped dramatically.

'You make a pass at Katie?! Oliver!'

'No no no no no!' he stuttered, turning a little pink and beginning to laugh.

Fine then. If this is the way that they want to play, then game on. I turned my face up to Oliver's, widening my eyes in an innocent way and trailing my hand slowly down his arm. He was wearing a black collared shirt, and it was very soft to the touch.

'Hmmm, nice shirt Oliver,' I said, watching his eyes widen before that smirk crept across his face. I had never thought of him in that way before, but that smirk was so sexy it was making a funny feeling grow in my stomach. Get a grip, Katie. Its Oliver Wood and this is a game.

His eyes widened so slightly as he looked down at me (must ignore that delicious chocolate shade... must... it is a game... GET A GRIP KATIE!)

'What, now you're after my shirt?' he murmured quietly at me.

Uh oh…..


	2. Uh oh, here we go

I squashed down the strange feeling that I was beginning to get in my stomach. Why was Oliver suddenly affecting me like this? It had to be that smirk. I had never seen him look like that before. What had he done, practice how to look sexy over the holidays?

His gorgeous eyes began to twinkle. I gave myself a mental slap (gorgeous?) before I thought, what the heck, go for it.

I slowly let a smirk of my own creep across my face.

'Of course I'm after your shirt Oliver. What else could I possibly be after instead?', I asked, widening my eyes innocently. If I have to, I can act as well as George. But I didn't know how much longer I would be acting for. That incredible smirk was eating away at me.

Oliver was still looking down at me, and my hand was still resting lightly on his arm. He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a slight gagging sound. Both of us snapped out heads around. Fred couldn't hold his laughter any more. His face had turned a lovely shade of vermilion and unless my eyes were deceiving me, steam was beginning to issue from his ears.

At the sound from his twin, George promptly gave him a light slap across the face. This had a somewhat unexpected result. An Acid Pop flew out of Fred's mouth and landed on my at my hip, fizzing madly and beginning to burn a hole in my shirt. I screamed and jumped to my feet. George muttered a quick spell and the hissing Acid Pop disappeared.

I looked up in relief, only to see identical looks of horror on the faces of the twins.

'What is it?'

Fred swallowed nervously. 'Uh, well that Acid Pop is a new line from Honeydukes, that hasn't been released yet. They asked if we would trial it for them and….' His eyes widened as he looked down at my hip where the Acid Pop had hit.

My shirt was beginning to disappear. From where the Acid Pop had touched, it looked as though little invisible caterpillars were eating there way up my side.

'Do you mean to tell me that if these new Pop's leave your mouth, they begin to eat away at whatever they land on - AND THEY DON'T STOP EVEN WHEN THEY ARE GONE!' I shouted in a confused terror.

I could feel the skin of my left side beginning to become exposed to the air. 'Some clothes would be kinda nice!' I shrieked, and at that moment, the door to our comparment slid open, to reveal a very curious Flint, who proceeded to immediately recognise that my top was rapidly disappearing.

'What Katie, starting without me? I know I said an apology, but I was thinking something a little more private-'

He didn't get any further. Moving faster than I knew he could, Oliver furiously dodged around me and shoved Flint out the door he had just entered, being none too gentle about it. He then slammed the door, turned around and pulled his shirt over his head.

'Oliver-'

'Shut up George, unless you want to give her your shirt,' Oliver said, angrier than I had ever seen him. But it was just as well he acted when he did, because my shirt was now nearing a dangerous exposal level. Oliver quickly tossed his shirt to me. I shrugged quickly into it, suddenly feeling warm and cosy despite the queasiness that Flint's words had caused. Then I noted the source of the warm and cosiness and began to feel my cheeks go warm. I looked up at Oliver, making sure I kept eye contact. Resist Katie, resist. His brown eyes looked questioningly at me, a slight frown and an almost sad smile on his face.

'Thanks for this, Oliver.' I said quietly.

'No problem Katie.' He replied. Still that face. Don't look at me like that Oliver, you don't know what you're doing. Stop being so incredibly nice!

Suddenly I was engulfed by a pair of strong arms from behind. I turned to see Fred giving me an apologetic, lopsided smile.

'Forgive me Katie?'

I laughed. 'Sure Fred.' I grinned wickedly. 'Anyway, it's all George's fault,' I said, shooting a glance his way. He was still wearing Percy's glasses.

'I take no responsibility for my actions,' George declared pompously. He reached up and pulled the glasses off. 'I think Percy must have bewitched these things with some of his personality. I wonder if he is missing them yet. Maybe-'

'We should find an owl to return them to him.' finished Fred.

And with that, the twins promptly about faced and exited the carriage.

Leaving me with a very shirtless Oliver.


	3. Explanations and Sweetness

I swallowed nervously. This was going to be somewhat of an awkward situation.

Oh lord, I was wearing his shirt. Oh god. Say something.

No, say anything.

'Uh, aren't you going to get cold now? I mean, we should be at Hogwarts in another half hour or so, and I've got your shirt...' I trailed off at the grin on Oliver's face. His eyes now had the familiar chocolate sparkle.

'I could go and get you some of your clothes from your trunk if you like,' he offered, tilting his head at me. But his smile was still tinged with something like sadness. What was wrong with him?

I laughed. 'What, and expose all those love sick third year girls to your – ' I bit my lip and felt my face go hot. Looking up into his face, I punched his bare arm lightly. 'Nah Oliver, I don't even know where the twins stashed it.'

'Well then, it looks like you're stuck with wearing my clothes,' he said lightly. But his smile was fading, and he was beginning to get a worried look in his eyes. I sat back down in my chair with a sigh, my hands sprawling across my lap. He walked over and plonked into the seat opposite mine. I couldn't wait forever, I needed to know what was bothering him so much.

'Oliver, what's eating away at you? I've never seen that look on your face before. If you're worried about your shirt, don't be. I like it enough to keep it,' I said gently, trying to get him to smile. But when he looked up, his face was serious, his eyes looking into mine like he was trying to find something out.

'Katie –' He stopped and swallowed, never breaking eye contact. 'What was Flint on about, when he came into the carriage and said that stuff about you… he wasn't –'

'No Oliver, and he isn't going to. I ran into him accidentally when I came through the barrier, and he demanded an apology. But not the 'normal' apology-' I stopped at the look on Oliver's face. Keep your eyes on his face, Katie Bell. Eyes on the face!

'I don't believe it. He actually insinuated that –'

I didn't let him say anymore. My hand snapped out and covered his mouth.

'Please Oliver, don't –' I didn't think I could handle having him say it just yet. I knew that if the carriage was empty when Flint came in… I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. A horrible taste was in my mouth. I went to take my hand away from Oliver's face.

Suddenly I felt my hand trapped between both of his, and my eyes snapped open.

'Oh Katie I'm sorry, I didn't know,' he said softly, running his thumb gently along mine.

'It's ok, Oliver, I'll be alright,' I said, attempting to smile. He managed a small one back, his eyes locked on mine as he shuffled in his seat. But he wouldn't let go of my hand.

Suddenly there was a crash from the door of the carriage compartment, and Oliver let go of my hand. The door was wrenched open, a blond boy ducked in and slammed the door behind him, then collapsed against it. I recognised him straight away. Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy picked himself up off the ground and looked at both of us, quirking an eyebrow at our various states of dress - or in Oliver's state, undress. I spoke before he could open his mouth.

'What are you doing in this carriage?' I demanded rather imperiously. I must have looked strange, wearing what was clearly Oliver's shirt and sounding like Madam Pomfrey.

'Well, to be honest with you, I was running away from someone. Pansy to be exact. Ugh, she is disgusting, and she was chasing me –'

Oliver didn't waste words either.

'Get out. Now.'

Malfoy sneered.

'So sorry to interrupt…'he said as he reached the compartment door. He opened it, pulling his wand from inside the Hogwarts robes he was already wearing. He pointed it at his mouth and muttered 'Sonorous' before stepping through the door and closing it behind him. But the whole train heard what he said next, his magically amplified voice echoing through every compartment.

'LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THIS IS YOUR…CAPTAIN SPEAKING. OLIVER WOOD IS CURRENLTLY IN THE SECOND LAST CARRIAGE. AND FOR ALL YOU GIRLS OUT THERE WHO ADMIRE THIS SCOTSMAN…WELL, HE IS CURRENTLY WITHOUT HIS SHIRT…'

And with an evil grin, the pale face of Draco Malfoy disappeared from the doorway window.

Oliver opened his mouth, but whatever he was about to say to me he suddenly forgot.

The train had begun to rock, as though a stampede was headed our way.

A stampede of girls….


	4. Possession

Chapter 4 - Possession  
  
All Jkr's. But I want Oliver.  
  
Oliver looked at me with a panicked expression on his face.  
  
'What the hell did the little prat do that for? And why the hell is the train rocking like that?'  
  
I started to chew at my lip, partly because I was getting worried and partly to stop myself from laughing at the situation we were in. However, I didn't think that the last option would help Oliver. He was beginning to look rather frazzled.  
  
We didn't have time for this.  
  
'Oliver, quick, into the last carriage. I think the train is rocking due to Draco's little announcement about you being with out your shirt.'  
  
'So.?' God he didn't catch on quick either.  
  
'So the Oliver Wood fangirls of Hogwarts are coming to eat.no, get at you.'  
  
His eyes widened in panic, before he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door of the last carriage. I opened it , and still hanging onto my arm, Oliver followed me through.  
  
We were met by the three stunned faces of Harry and his friends Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger. Stunned, that is, until Ron and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
'Afraid the girls are coming to ravage you Wood?' Harry managed to choke out.  
  
Oliver gave his seeker a filthy look.  
  
'How does 6 practices a week sound Harry? Starting from when we get back on the first night? Which would mean quidditch practice starts, hmmm, let me think, TONIGHT!'  
  
Oliver was clearly more than a little frazzled. Strange, I thought this would be a dream come true for most guys. Anyway, I was glad that I was a human shield for our seeker, who was trying so hard to smother his laughter. I felt Oliver's grip on my arm tighten, and gently pried his fingers off.  
  
Ron, by this stage, was totally lost, tears streaming down his face. I sighed, and turned to Hermione. Though she was smiling, she had been useful during the Harry/Oliver exchange.  
  
'Here you go Katie' she said passing me the black jacket she was wearing when we came in. 'Put this on until we get to Hogwarts. Your robes should still fit over it.' 'Hermione, you're a lifesaver.' I turned around and grinned at Oliver, whose frown disappeared. He grinned back at me. Harry looked through the window of the carriage door and gasped.  
  
'Oliver, MOVE! He yelled, and Oliver ducked to the side.  
  
The crazed stampede had broken into the second last carriage-but Oliver wasn't there. Like a highly organised pack, they began to search the carriage. Oliver looked at me desperately.  
  
'Uh, Katie, could I have my shirt back now please?'  
  
Harry and Ron's eyes bulged out of their heads.  
  
Hermione instantly took charge.  
  
'Right boys, facing the wall while Katie changes. NO PEEKING or I will be forced to test a new curse I learnt over the holidays. And I do need a victim.' she said with a wicked grin.  
  
Harry and Ron both spun and faced the wall. They didn't want to tempt Hermione.  
  
Oliver, however, was not so quick in obeying. Staring at me, he raised an eyebrow and began to smirk again. Then he sloooowly turned to face the wall.  
  
By this time my stomach was doing flip flops like mad. He had such a nice back, so well proportioned to the rest of him. His shoulders-  
  
'Katie?'  
  
I turned to see Hermione looking at me with a knowing smile. I hoped my eyes weren't too glazed over.  
  
"I'll stand guard on this lot, while you go up the back of the carriage and change.' She was still grinning. Damn her perceptiveness. Though, it was probably obvious.  
  
I reached the back of the carriage and quickly but carefully unbuttoned Oliver's shirt. I slipped it off and pulled on h Hermione's jacket and zipped it up. I picked up Oliver's shirt and walked back down.  
  
I reached out and tapped Oliver on the shoulder, holding out his shirt to him. He whirled around, and Harry sensed his movement.  
  
'OLIVER! Oh, she's dressed.' He said with a sly grin. Oliver frowned at him.  
  
Just then, the crazed fangirls thought it might be a good idea to check the last carriage. Fortunately, Hermione has locked the door, and in their desperation to get at a shirtless Oliver, they had forgotten their wands. So all they could do was press their faces against the window hopefully- only to see Oliver, with his shirt on.  
  
'WHAT! HE'S DRESSED!'  
  
'HE'S MEANT TO BE SHIRTLESS!'  
  
LET'S KILL DRACO!'  
  
And with that, the pack turned as one and hurtled through the far door to hunt down Malfoy.  
  
Ron and Harry were laughing hysterically, and Oliver had gone distinctly red in the face. Even Hermione had lost some of her composure and was giggling. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to hide my smile as I headed for the door back to our carriage.  
  
Oliver followed, and as I unlocked and opened the door I felt his hand slide protectively onto my lower back, guiding me though the door. As I passed through the doorway, I heard Harry remark,  
  
'Why so possessive, Oliver?'  
  
Oliver's only response was to force me into our carriage by gently nudging my hip with his.  
  
He let go of my waist as he closed the door, shutting out a fresh round of laughter from Harry and Ron.  
  
I turned around, watching him as he turned to walk forward and found me a foot from him, blocking his way.  
  
I let an evil smirk creep across my face, deliberately curving my lips and raising an eyebrow.  
  
'So Oliver,' I said slowly, 'Why so possessive?'  
  
His face went red.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Evil me for leaving it here.but trust me, the next chappie is worth it! I will try my best to update when I can, but the exams are coming and my workload is being increased. Damn final year of high school! Now to the next chapter. ;D 


	5. Busted by the Weaselys

Chapter 5-Busted by the Weasely's.  
  
All JKR's. Except for the delicious plot, which is all mine.  
  
I was still grinning when Oliver started to catch on.  
  
'So we're playing like this, are we?' he said, his face returning to normal colour and letting 'that smirk' return to his face.  
  
But what he did next was rather unexpected.  
  
Stretching out his hand, he touched the top of the jacket, gently hooking the tip of his finger under the zip, brushing against my skin.  
  
'Possessive?' he said in an innocent tone, widening his eyes and stepping close to me.  
  
I felt the zip click down a notch, his finger moving against my skin.  
  
I was absolutely speechless. How far was this going to go? I wondered if he could feel my pulse, it must be going at warp speed.  
  
He gave me a grin that nearly made my knees give way. His eyes had started to sparkle again. Hold on, Katie, keep acting.  
  
Oh god, hold on. I felt his unoccupied hand slide slowly around my waist, finding the band of the jacket slipping his hand under it, running warm fingers softly along the skin of my back. How far did he want to go?  
  
I felt his finger slide down, accompanied by the clicking of two more zipper notches.  
  
However, Oliver didn't get the chance to go any further, as the Weasely twins decided that now was the time to make their entrance. As only the Weasely twins could. Or rather, only as Fred could.  
  
'Crikey, have you seen the pack of randy third year females roaming the carriages? I had to protect George from this blonde, she was going to-'  
  
George promptly clapped his hand over Fred's mouth, and hissed, 'Are you so blind that you want Percy's glasses back?'  
  
'What are you talking about George?' Fred said, oblivious to me and Oliver, and clearly not seeing what George apparently had. Then I saw the lightbulb switch on. Literally. George had muttered a spell into the air above Fred's head, and a small lightbulb appeared and switched itself on. Then Fred looked at us, and understood.  
  
'Oh.' He said obviously. George slapped his forehead, and pushed Fred into a seat. I thought now was an appropriate time to exit - and fast. My face must be at dangerous radiation levels by now. Oliver's was a matching shade of red.  
  
'I, uh, am going to go and find the trolley. I'm really hungry-'  
  
I saw George grin, and Fred do a wonderful imitation of a guppy. Great choice of words Bell, I thought to myself, as I hurried past the twins and out the door, where I leant up against the wall, trying to slow my heart rate, at the same time remembering the warmth of his fingers on my skin. I closed my eyes. So warm and comforting.  
  
My heart rate wasn't getting any slower.  
  
Damn you Oliver Wood. Damn you.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heh heh heh, URST(un - resolved sexual tension). It is very addictive. I'm thinking I'll up the rating on the advice of my friends. Hope you liked this one. Were you a crazed third year fangirl? Bet you were.. If you want more, hit that review button!!! 


	6. Arrival at Hogwarts

It's all Jkr's  
  
Firstly, a big thankyou to my reviewers and fellow authoresses- grrrbaby(are there enough r's?), Madam Pyro, Randy Candy and Tarz. Check out their stories (see my favourite stories list).  
  
Anyways, on with the show. Things get a little scarier with regards to Flint's attentions.  
  
CHAPTER 6 - ARRIVAL AT HOGWARTS  
  
I leant against the wall for a few minutes, waiting for my heartrate to slow down. When I had composed myself, I set off in search of the trolley. My tummy was ordering pumpkin pasties, and I knew we were nearly at Hogwarts - damn! I needed to get into my robes, before the train arrived. But where had the Weasly's stashed my trunk.  
  
Uh oh. That meant going back to the carriage to find out. Back to Oliver. At least he was wearing his shirt now.I groaned as I realised that I had almost wished he didn't.  
  
But there was hardly time to dwell on this rather appetising - argh, no must not- image of - control yourself Bell. Through the window, I had just seen Marcus Flint come into the carriage that I was about to enter. The horror that suddenly hollowed out my stomach pushed any images of a shirtless Oliver out of my mind. Suddenly, I wanted to get back to the safety of my carriage and the boys. Before Flint saw me.  
  
When I burst back through the door into the compartment, my face or the fact that I made such an entrance made the twins and Oliver jump straight to their feet. Oliver made to move towards me, but George was closer and reached me before Oliver could.  
  
'What's wrong Katie?' he said, I heard a note of concern in his voice. So I forced the most convincing smile that I could, hoping my voice would be steady when I answered him.  
  
'Nothing's wrong George. I just thought that we were getting too close to hogwarts for me to go on a quest to locate the trolley. So I was thinking that I should change into my robes; however, a kindly gentleman put them on board for me, so I don't know where they are.'  
  
I looked up at George. He frowned down at me. Great, now he knew something was wrong. But then he smiled.  
  
'Well then madam, we had best go and recover your luggage for you,' he said.  
  
It looks like I was wrong about him needing Percy's glasses to pull of the pompous air.  
  
He linked arms with me and led me out of the carriage, leaving a silent Fred and Oliver behind us.  
  
As soon as the compartment door had shut, George pulled me out of sight of the window. He looked down at me with one of the most serious expressions I have ever seen on his face.  
  
'Ok Katie, what is really wrong? You weren't just puffed because you were running through the carriages. Hang on, why were you running at all?'  
  
I really didn't want to answer that. I knew that if I said anything about how worried I really was about Flint then George would set up a 24 hour protection board to look after me. But then I looked up into his face and saw how worried he really was. I owed it to him, I guess. He was basically the protective brother that I didn't have. Including Fred of course.  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
'Ok George. You know about the whole Flint on the platform thing?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Well, he kind of demanded a private apology, if you get my drift. And then before, I was all puffed when I got back to the compartment, and that was because I saw him, and I was afraid. Even though I took martial arts lessons in the holidays, that can't defend you against a spell. I am getting a little scared, that's all.' I trailed off pathetically, that horrible taste in the back of my throat again.  
  
Suddenly I felt George's arms wrap me in a cosy bear hug.  
  
'If he even tries to-'  
  
I pulled away from George.  
  
'I will not let him. I can't - don't want to think about it.' I sounded tougher than I felt. And even that was a weak statement. George's green eyes looked into mine, a protective green blaze. Flint is soooo gonna cop it, I thought with some satisfaction, trying to unknot my stomach.  
  
'I will make sure you are protected. I can organise a roster to-' I shoved him gently in the chest. I knew he would react like this.  
  
'George, it'll be better if no one else - or as little amount - of people know as possible. That could only aggravate Flint more, if I was protected. Make him more.'  
  
'Determined?' said George softly.  
  
I shrugged uncomfortably. 'Yeah, I guess so.' He gave me a lopsided Weasley grin.  
  
'C'mon, back to the carriage- oh, but your robes- no wait, let me practice something,' he said rapidly, drawing out his wand, a look of excitement on his face.  
  
'Stand back, my lady,' he announced in imperious tones. The actor was back. I smothered my giggles with the back of my hand.  
  
'ACCIO KATIE'S ROBES!' George thundered.  
  
It took approximately 5 seconds, before a quantity of black material slammed itself into the compartment door. My robes!  
  
'George, you are a genius!' I exclaimed as I opened the door and peeled my robes off the other side of it and pulling them on. They fitted comfortably over Hermione's jacket. George turned and opened our compartment door, motioning me to enter before him with a little bow. I walked in and flopped into then nearest chair, just as I felt the train grind to a halt.  
  
Oliver was looking out the window. As the train came to a complete stop,  
  
'Bloody rain,' I heard him mutter, just before the light went out.  
  
All of a sudden it was very cold on the train. No one moved or spoke.  
  
It was about a minute before the lights suddenly came back on and the train continued. The warmth returned, but we were all silent for the rest of the journey. Why had it suddenly gone so cold?  
  
********  
  
I was glad when we finally reached the Great Hall. Everyone had found out that the train had been stopped by Dementors, and that was what had caused the sudden cold. Not that I wasn't cold now, soaked to the skin by the torrential rain that had assaulted us as we got of the train. Even the crush of students waiting outside the Great Hall wasn't warming me up. We were all waiting to get into the hall. The teachers were probably talking about the Dementor event on the train, but I was impatient and freezing. I had lost the Weasleys and Oliver and I was impatient to find them again, if only to laugh at Fred, who had slipped over in the mud chasing an escaped chocolate frog. Despite my shaking with the cold, I couldn't help but chuckle. But I wasn't laughing for long.  
  
A rough hand grazed across my hip, the calluses on the person's finger snagging my robe, they were so rough. Then a voice in my ear made me realise I wasn't that cold before.  
  
'Hmmm, happy to see me, Katie.' Flint. I was beginning to panic now. As in hyperventilating, terror, need-to-get-away-now panic. I shoved my elbow hard into his stomach, before I felt him let me go. But not before he could choke out,  
  
'He can't protect you forever.'  
  
I swallowed my panic, but I couldn't stop the tears from springing to my eyes. I was so angry with myself for crying. How could I let him get to me like that? Why couldn't I-  
  
A hand shot out and grabbed my arm. What was this, the 'Let's snatch Katie day?'  
  
Oh.  
  
It was Oliver. And he could see I was crying. Oh god, not like this.  
  
'C'mon Katie, common room. You can't go to dinner. I'll get you something later if you're still hungry.'  
  
And with that Oliver took my cold fingers in his warm ones and led me to the Gryffindor Tower.'  
  
'Password?' said the fat lady.  
  
'Uh, this is kind of an emergency, and you do now us.'Oliver looked pleadingly at her.  
  
And the fat lady melted under the chocolate puppy dog gaze. She wasn't the only one.  
  
Needless to say, we were let in. As soon as the portrait swung shut behind us, Oliver pulled me in for a close hug. This only made me start to cry again, which made him hug me tighter, ignoring the fact that I was wearing saturated robes. I felt him kiss the top of my wet head softly. I slid my arms around his waist, and felt his chest rise and fall in a sigh. He squeezed me gently. Nope, he really was sweet enough not to care that my robes were dripping.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AWWWWWWWWEEEEEEE sooo sweet! If there is mistakes, it is because this was typed quickly - I had to update! If you liked it, review it! Cheers until the next one! 


	7. Flint

All you know who's(and by that I mean jkr's not Voldemort )  
  
This is just a quick chappie to try and explain a few Flint questions some of my lovely reviewers have asked. I hope this helps.  
  
Oh and Allie-Marina - it is rated R for a reason. You just haven't read it yet. Do try to be patient ;D  
  
Chapter 7 - Flint  
  
I didn't want to stop the hug. I felt safe wrapped in Oliver's arms, and he seemed quite content to keep hugging me. Even though I was a little emotional, he had such a nice warm chest to snuggle into. But I knew I would have to tell him eventually what was going on with the whole Flint issue.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It had started near the end of last year. Flint had started popping up wherever I was; which is creepy if you are walking down a corridor by yourself, only to hear the footsteps of a slytherin come up fast behind you. (you can always tell if it is a slytherin. Call it Gryffindor intuition.)  
  
If that wasn't enough to worry me, Flint had started 'alluding' to things when we were on the Quidditch field. One match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had been in the rain, so everyone was soaked - not unlike how I was now, when Flint came up and tried to lock brooms with me while I was flying towards goal - but his hands weren't feeling for the quaffle.  
  
By then I was freaking out - as you do if you have a disgusting slytherin male stalking you, and you are getting disturbed. I remember going back to the showers afterwards and trying to drown myself and my memories of the match. I was glad that my quidditch robes were thick, but even so I was repulsed by the memory of Flints hands on me. And now every time he spoke or tried to get near me, I got a horrible taste in my mouth, like I was going to be physically sick.  
  
The match was the last time I had seen Flint before the holidays. Which kind of explained my panic when I had encountered him so much already. And I remembed his last words to me, 'He can't protect you forever.'  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
I slowly lifted my head off Oliver's warm chest, dropping my arms from his waist. I felt his arms slide slowly from around me before he twined his fingers with mine and lead me over to the two seater that was closest to the fire that was blazing in the common room.  
  
I sat down, feeling suddenly tired. Leaning forward, I propped my elbows on my knees and rested my face in my hands. I felt Oliver's hand start to rub my back. I closed my eyes, trying to stop a smile creeping over my face. He had such a comforting touch, and a warmth was beginning to spread from the small circles he was making.  
  
Hang on. I am starting to enjoy this. Must not let my emotions to take control. But he didn't even try to pry information out of me, only trying to make me feel better. Well, it was working. I was feeling more than better...  
  
I jumped to my feet.  
  
'Thanks Oliver, but I really need to get some sleep. I feel better though.' I smiled down at him, and got a soft grin in return.  
  
'That's ok Katie. I'm here to talk to.' Oh god, those brown eyes. I was feeling better! 'So just call if you need me.'  
  
I nodded, and was at the foot of the stairs that lead to the girl's dorms. An unworthy thought crossed my mind. Should I say it? Oh, what the heck...  
  
'So you don't mind if I scream for you in the middle of the night?' Whoa, that was so hard to say without cracking up laughing. Oliver obviously felt the same, but it was a golden opportunity I had given him and he wasn't going to pass it up.  
  
I saw him raise an eyebrow and try hard not to smile.  
  
'Of course I don't.' he replied in that accent.  
  
I turned and ran lightly up the girl's stairs, only letting myself giggle madly when I was out of earshot. I opened the door to my room, hoping my bed would be as warm as Oliver's hug.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 There you go! I hope that has fixed a few things up for you exacting reader's out there. My half yearly's are in a week, so I will update when I can. But it won't be too long, and then I have holidays, so that means lots of chapters! Please review and tell me if this explained the Flint situation well enough for you! Thanks! 


	8. An unexpected note

All JKR's. First week of half yearly's are over! So that means another chapter! And now I think I'll drop the rating, 'cause I think my wonderful friends got a wee bit confused when I explained some of my upcoming chappie ideas. Dirty friends I've got, and you know who you are! Oh and keep your eyes peeled in this chapter - you will know what for! Madam pyro-no, not the two tomatoes. And yes, the song maybe next chapter! On with the show! *starts singing* 'There's no business, like show business..'  
  
Chapter 8 - The unexpected note.  
  
As it turned out, the bed wasn't as warm as Oliver's hug, but I got to sleep anyway. When I woke up the next morning, the rest of the girls were still asleep, and judging by their faces, it had been a big welcome back last night. I grinned at the mess Angelina's hair was in, wondering how the heck she was going to untangle it. My stomach growled, and I remembered that I hadn't had any dinner. I grabbed my favourite pair of jeans and a black v-neck tee and headed for the shower. No one bothered with robes on the weekends unless they had to.  
  
When I finally got out of the shower, I had to pull on a jumper. Bloody Scottish weather.  
  
Scottish.  
  
Scottish equals Oliver.  
  
Argh, must not think about him. I might actually do something stupid. It is so much easier to have normal conversations with guys that you don't fancy, so you don't make a fool of yourself. My stomach growled again, and trying to push thoughts of Oliver out of my mind, I walked down to the Great Hall, hoping that breakfast would be something hot.  
  
The doors of the hall were already open - I wondered if they were ever closed, because I didn't remember them being shut, only when the first years arrived for the first time.  
  
And it was empty. Yes! I had never been the first one there before. Then I rolled my eyes and giggled at my own childishness. Excited about being the first one there for breakfast. I must be going crazy.  
  
I sat down at the Gryffindor table, and a plate with scrambled eggs and toast and a jug of pumpkin juice appeared in front of me.  
  
I had nearly polished them off when the rest of the school began to filter in. I watched as the Slytherin contingent came in, surprised to see Malfoy's arm draped around the waist of a girl with long blond hair wearing Slytherin robes, that I had never seen before. I grinned as an evil though crossed my mind. Malfoy's weakness had a female form. 'What's the smirk for, Miss Bell? Or should I be saying for whom?'  
  
It was the Ravenclaw chasers that I was friends with, Tara, (another) Katie and Fiona. There was always a bit of friendly rivalry between those three and Angelina, Alicia and myself when Gryffindor took on Ravenclaw in quidditch.  
  
'Oh, I just noticed that Malfoy seems to have acquired himself a girlfriend.'  
  
All three heads snapped around with chaser precision.  
  
'Hey, that's the new Slytherin chick, Tegan,' said Tara. And eyes still riveted on the couple, they walked over to the Ravenclaw table to gossip, no doubt.  
  
While they were talking, Gryffindor's had made their way over to the table, Fred and George already having reached it, sat down, and promptly fell asleep again.  
  
Oliver walked up behind them, shaking his head and sitting down next to Fred. He looked up at me and smiled. I started to laugh. He had obviously slept well - his hair was sticking up a little at the back, giving him a roguish look I could quite get used to. Very Oliver.  
  
He noticed my grin. 'What's so funny?', he said, clearly puzzled.  
  
'Your, um, unique hairdo.'  
  
He gasped. 'You mean you don't like it? And I did it especially for you,' he said, trying to look downcast. I smiled at his performance.  
  
'Did you take acting lessons from George?' I replied.  
  
He sat up straighter. 'That reminds me.' He elbowed Fred in the ribs, who woke up with a tremendous jump and knocked George hard enough so that he fell off the seat, much to the amusement of the rest of the school. George got to his feet with as much dignity as he could and cuffed Fred over the head, before silently resuming his seat. The laughter died away. Oliver cleared his throat.  
  
'Ok, team, listen up. Now that you are all properly awake,' and he let a smirk creep across his face. I bit down on the tip of my tongue. He was being sexy without even trying, and dammit, it was affecting me. My stomach was feeling squirmy.  
  
Oliver went on, ' I would like to say that we will have a practice session after breakfast. Now before you all groan and throw whatever you can get your hands on at me, I am going to say that it is only a warm up, and I will not be demanding anything to complex. So after breakfast could everyone change into their robes and meet me on the pitch. And don't argue, because you know you can't get out of it.' He beamed, clearly thinking that early morning quidditch was just what we all wanted. Crazy boy.  
  
I waited around until the rest of the team had finished eating, and then walked to the locker rooms with Alicia and Angelina, the rest of the team following behind. Despite all the grumbling as we changed into our robes, we were out on the pitch in 15 minutes.  
  
Angelina was whinging again, like she did at the start of every quidditch season - about the robes. She was convinced that they made her arse look fat. Alicia and I told her each time, that no, her rear end wasn't anywhere near the size she was imagining it to be.  
  
'Look Angelina, it is painfully obvious to me that my arse is the largest of all, so clearly you have nothing to worry about.' I said to her after her first 30 seconds.  
  
She frowned at me. 'Katie, that is so not true. And I know just the person to prove it,' she said, a cheeky grin appearing on her face.  
  
'Oh Oliver, could you come here for a minute?'  
  
I was totally speechless. She wanted Oliver's opinion on part of my anatomy? What was wrong with the girl? What could possess her?  
  
Uh oh, had I been too obvious?  
  
But before I could say anything, Oliver was standing next to me. He twitched his eyebrow and smiled. 'You called, m'lady?' he said to Angelina. I could melt into the ground right about now, if I had my wand and could remember the spell.  
  
'Oliver, we need an objective perspective. Katie thinks she has a fat arse, and we disagree. Can you help convince her that it ain't so?'  
  
Angelina Johnston, I will kill you.  
  
Oliver's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair. He looked into my eyes, then with a suggestive smirk on his face, slowly trailed his eyes down to the area in question. The nerve. I hoped my posterior wasn't too large after all. Apparently not.  
  
Oliver's eyes had returned to my face. 'nah Katie, I don't know what you're on about. In fact, it really is quite-'  
  
'OLIVER!'  
  
Oliver spun around, but not before I saw his face turn bright red. Guilty of something, perhaps?  
  
'DUCK!'  
  
We all hit the pitch in response to George' s order. One of the bludgers had broken free of its casing and had been aiming right for our group. Fred was following on his broom, and finally managed to dive off and grab it when it was near the ground.  
  
It was lucky he did catch it then. It had started to rain, and it was getting heavier by the second. Oliver made an exasperated sound. 'Ok, lets call it quits.' We didn't need telling twice, and there was a stampede for the locker room and the showers.  
  
We trailed mud through the hallways, arriving at the locker room. Harry was the first one there, and he opened the door.  
  
There was quiddtich gear all over the floor. Then I spotted my jumper and jeans on the floor amongst the mess. I had changed into a tracksuit before putting on my quidditch robes.  
  
Someone had been through my locker.  
  
The rest of the team came into the room silently, and I was sorting through the mess when I realised that my black v-neck shirt that I was wearing at breakfast was gone. I stood up and frowned. That's when I saw the note taped to the door of the locker-  
  
'Thanks for the shirt. It would have been better if you were in it, but the self service idea is appealing to me.'  
  
That could only have come from one person.  
  
Flint.  
  
I spun around and rushed to the basins, where I threw up. I was leaning over the basin, because I was sure that I was going to heave again, when I felt hands gently take hold of my waist as more bile surged into my throat. I knew who it was when I felt small circles being rubbed into my back. Oliver. He was too sweet for his own good. I must have looked so attractive, bringing up my breakfast, and he was trying to make me feel better.  
  
Funny, I have to throw up to realise that I like a guy. Only this was turning into extreme like. And he was still just a friend. Wow, I didn't think that being sick could make you admit so much to yourself in such a short amount of time.  
  
I sighed and rinsed out my mouth, straightening up and smiling at my worried friends.  
  
'It's alright, just a disagreeable breakfast. I feel better now, don't worry.' Yeah, real convincing Katie. Then, as I realised that Oliver's hand was still resting in the small of my back, I looked up at him and said, 'Really, I am ok,' and he grinned softly at me and dropped his hand from my back.  
  
I walked back into the locker area, and as I stood there, Alicia came up behind me, her wand in her hand. She muttered a spell and the contents of my locker replaced themselves. I smiled at her in thanks, and the boys headed off to the showers, leaving me with Angelina and Alicia.  
  
' C'mon, lets go.' Said Alicia, and we walked out of the locker room and back to the tower.  
  
When we got there, the common room was empty. Angelina laughed. 'Everyone is probably asleep in the hall,' We sat down on some chairs in a corner of the cosy common room.  
  
'Are you ok?' It was Alicia who asked, but the concern was mirrored in Angelina's face as well.  
  
I shrugged. 'I think that note was from Flint.' They both nodded, knowing about what had happened last year.  
  
Angelina grinned. 'At least you have a rather loyal protector.'  
  
Was she talking about who I thought she was?  
  
'Ahh,' said Alicia knowingly, 'The devishly handsome Mr Wood.'  
  
'WHAT!' I yelled.  
  
Both their eyes bulged. Alicia shook her head. 'Katie's a goner, look at the colour of her face. She paused. 'I think we should tell her.' Angelina nodded.  
  
'Oliver's liked you since the fifth year - he told Fred and George, and Fred told Ange and me. Katie, he really, and when I say really I mean REALLY likes you. Which means.'  
  
Angelina finished. ' which means that if you want him Katie, he is basically yours. I don't think a Veela could drag him away.' She stopped at the look on my face, then grinned wickedly and winked at Alicia, who had an identical grin on her face. 'so Katie, what are you going to do? Don't keep him in suspense, but think of what you can do that all those third, fourth, fifth and sixth year girls - and probably some boys to - wish they could do.' she let her insinuation trail off.  
  
Oliver. Wood. Likes. Me.  
  
Excellent. Suddenly I wanted to see him again, soon. But in the meantime, the expectant faces of my two best friends were looking at me intently. And I couldn't let them down.  
  
Putting on an innocent face and widening my eyes, I sucked in the corner of my bottom lip.  
  
'Can I play with him a little first?' I said in a sweet voice, starting to grin. I was rewarded with a shout of laughter from the two as the portrait door swung open, and Oliver and the twins stepped through. He had just got out of the shower, and his hair was spiked up a little. I couldn't help from grinning. He was wearing all black - a plain black shirt and baggy tracksuit pants - neither of which could hide a body fit from playing years of quidditch. I mentally slapped myself for thinking such thoughts and then realised that it could be a good thing. I clenched my teeth together, reminding myself to breathe. And not to laugh at my internal monologue.  
  
Angelina and Alicia were now giggling madly. As they saw the boys enter, they got up and ran to the girls dorms. Oliver separated from the twins and walked over to me appearing not to notice Angelina and Alicia. Breathe. Must Breathe. He sat down on the couch next to me, reaching a hand up behind my head to play with my hair. The chocolate eyes sparkled at me.  
  
'Feeling better?' he said softly. I experienced a whole new appreciation for that delicious scottish brogue.  
  
Mmm Oliver. Much better. I smiled at him. The boy clearly had no idea. Or maybe he did..  
  
'Yeah, a little.'  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! whoa, now that for me was a marathon. (I sound like Yoda, 'A marathon for you that was.'!) Hope it tides you over to the end of my exams(next Tuesday) Please review! Thank you to everyone who has, I can't believe you like it so much! I hope I can keep up the standard! 'Till then, cherrio!! 


	9. My Loyal Protector

Hee heee It may be JKR's but the fun I can have with it. Many thanks to all who reviewed my last chappie; by the time this is posted, it should be the holidays, and that means more Oliver-swoon worthy chappies coming your way, I will do my best to write lots, even though my HSC (higher school certificate) is not really that far away..,.aaahhhhhhh!! anyways, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9 - Loyal Protector.  
  
I could feel him running my hair through his fingers. That may have been all fine and good, but it was beginning to tickle a bit.  
  
Oliver was still serious though, not realising what he was doing.  
  
'Was this the reason you were sick?' he said suddenly, holding out the note. All thoughts of laughter evaporated, and that disgusting taste returned. I swallowed nervously.  
  
'What makes you say that?' I answered, trying to keep my voice steady.  
  
He was watching me carefully now, monitoring my reaction. 'Well, I noticed that you looked up before you ran over to the basin, so I assumed that you saw something to make you sick. I happened to be the closest one to your locker, so I investigated and found this. Is there someone-' I shook my head, looking up at him and seeing realisation on his face as he understood.  
  
'Katie, trust me enough to tell me what's wrong. Please.' His eyes were pleading with me. I had to smile, he was looking so worried.  
  
'ok Oliver, just stop looking at me like that.' I said, still smiling. He grinned back.  
  
' I think that the note was from Flint. Now I am not totally sure, but that is my best guess based on, um, some things that have, uh, transpired.'  
  
' Transpired, huh?' he said, his smile fading rapidly. I saw him clench his fist.  
  
I wrinkled my nose at him. ' Yeah, I figured that your brain could handle 'transpired'. I'm sure there is room for a few more complex words in there. Unless, as folklore has it, you have filled all your grey matter with quidditch information. It appears to be the only thing you think about,' I said nonchantly. Now would he take the bait?  
  
You bet.  
  
'Oi, quidditch is most certainly not the only thing I think about.'  
  
'Sure, Oliver, sure. But if you mean that, don't say it too loud, it will wreck your reputation,'  
  
'Katie, that's not fair. There are other things to life than quidditch. Sometimes.'  
  
'Sometimes, hey. Well, it's good to see that you think about eating and sleeping as well.' ' oh, I think about other things as well you know.'  
  
'Like classes.'  
  
'No, not just classes.' He said in a low voice. Was he being suggestive? I looked at him and decided he was - his eyes were sparkling. Fine, game on.  
  
I shifted in my seat so I was sitting closer to Oliver, and dug him in the ribs with my elbow. ' Do expand. I am.intrigued.' I was rewarded with an eyebrow twitch.  
  
' ah, you know,' and he started to go slightly pink. He was so boyishly cute when he was embarrassed. I smirked as he stared across the room at a hanging on the wall.  
  
'what Oliver, the opposite sex?' I said, unable to stop myself from smiling as he looked at me, going red as he did so. ' ah, so now I've discovered your elusive secret, m'boy. You are like many other males in your year, drooling over anything in a short skirt. Am I right?' That provoked him.  
  
'Katie, I'll have you know that whilst many guys in my year do find anything in a short skirt irresistible, I don't. I don't know why, but I can't, I dunno, respect them as much. There isn't that kind of mysterious element, I guess.' He smiled, then shrugged. Anyway,' and here his eyes went a little misty, 'the girl I've kind of fallen for is very, um, special to me.'  
  
Hang on, if he liked me, why didn't he say so? I began to feel a little queasy. Maybe he didn't like me after all; maybe his feelings had changed since the message had been passed along the line to me. How old was Angelina and Alicia's information anyway? They had mentioned it was Oliver's fifth year, and this was his last.  
  
Suddenly I felt like an idiot. Stupid for thinking that he might actually like me, and even more idiotic to believe, even briefly, that he did. Now I just wanted to get away. From Oliver, from the feelings I had finally admitted having for him. I abruptly stood up.  
  
I tried to keep smiling. I couldn't not like Oliver, but now I needed to not be near him. So I did the one thing I knew I did well, especially if I have to hide my emotions. I began to act again, once again glad that I had been trained at The Fred and George Weasley Institute Of Dramatic Arts. It was my first and best line of defence. When it came to Oliver, it was also my last.  
  
' Ah well Oliver, I approve so long as she doesn't affect your keeper duties.'  
  
He smiled up at me, his arm still stretched along the place where my head had been resting only seconds ago.  
  
' I'll try my best.' He said quietly. Damn those gorgeous eyes of his. Hell no, don't stop there, damn his whole gorgeous face. His irresistible accent. But if he was happy, then.  
  
'Seeya Oliver.'  
  
'Bye Katie.'  
  
I turned around and walked to the stairs of the girl's dorms, hoping I wouldn't have to face my expectant friends. Fortunately, they were both whispering in the bathroom, and I heard them discussing lipgloss flavours. I heard my name mentioned.  
  
'Do you think we should get Katie to try this one? It's chocolate, and I think Oliver's favourite flavour is chocolate.' It was Alicia. They both giggled hysterically.  
  
Chocolate. The colour of his eyes. No, I couldn't fall like this.  
  
No.  
  
Not like this.  
  
Too late.  
  
I sighed, and got into bed, silently drawing the curtains. I hoped sleep would delay my life for a while.  
  
But I think I like him, but more than like. Oh no.  
  
I closed my eyes, and snuggled under the covers, trying to block out the giggles echoing from the bathroom, as well as the thoughts in my head.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh gosh, what will happen to Katie? I had some serious issues trying to upload the last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. Review please! 


	10. The Box

I do believe the internet hates me. Dammit. Oh and this is all JKR's. Alas. Madam Pyro, I will do a deal with you - you can play 'quidditch' with Draco if I can have Oliver.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
I couldn't get to sleep. Duh, after all it was the middle of the day and my mind was churning; not to mention my stomach. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. Thinking back on some of the things I had said was so..embarrassing I guess.  
  
But no matter how stupid I had been, I couldn't stay in bed for the rest of term, no matter how appealing the idea was. I waited for about half an hour - by which time Angelina and Alicia had left the bathroom and then the dorm, without realising that I was in bed, I was glad that we often left the curtains shut, being lazy. No one would have thought to see if I was in bed.  
  
At least it was the weekend, which meant no classes. I didn't feel like being terribly sociable - I felt rotten, which meant.the library.  
  
I dragged my legs out of bed, slipping my feet into my ugh boots and hoping that Oliver wasn't still in the common room where I had left him.  
  
When I got to the stairs, I decided to go down them slowly, stretching my head to see if he was still there. Nup, all clear.  
  
I managed to get to the library without being stopped or spotted by anyone. When I finally got inside, I went over to a booth, pulling out three volumes from the potions section - a little extra pre-class revision wouldn't hurt, I figured. Sliding onto the leather seat, I closed the door of the booth, thanking the makers of Hogwarts for this particular design feature.  
  
I flipped open the first volume. Well, maybe 'flipped' was the wrong word, considering the chunkiness of it. It opened at a section for laughter potions. How appropriate. Hmm. I wonder if Snape has seen this book.  
  
Lunch came and went, but I wasn't hungry, so I stayed in the library, reading through the potions textbook but not registering the words. All I could think of was Oliver. Why? Before term came back, I didn't think about him once. Wait, no there was one occasion; but that is irrelevant!  
  
I sighed and shut the book. I couldn't focus, and I knew I was really there because I was hiding. This was so unlike me! Then I remembered Alicia's words in the common room.'she's a goner.' But I would not be like this. I couldn't hide in here forever ;it wasn't practical and Oliver would find me eventually anyway. I got up and left the booth, replacing the books on the shelves as I left the library and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. When the portrait finally swung open, I was in an incredibly nervous state. What would I say to him if he was there? Could I just ignore him and get away with it? Well, that could work if he was sitting near the fire in a chair that wouldn't let him see the portrait hole as I came in. My internal babble was stopped as I realised that he wasn't there. Hang on, I actually felt a little disappointed that he wasn't.no Katie, be strong.  
  
I sighed and made my way up to the girl's dorms stopping outside mine. I could hear the excited whispers and giggles of Alicia and Angelina from inside the room. What were they on about now? If it was a new lipgloss flavour then they could forget it.  
  
I pushed open the door, ready to tell them what was on my mind. I had opened my mouth to speak when I noticed them both staring pointedly at the end of my bed. I followed their gaze.  
  
Sitting there was a medium sized box, plain brown but for a red and gold ribbon tied around it. 'Very Gryffindor' was the first thought that crossed my mind. Then I frowned. Hang on, my birthday was a while away yet.  
  
Angelina and Alicia were both looking at me. The suspense was clearly eating away at them.  
  
'Well, come on and open it Bell,' said Angelina. Alicia nodded.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at their apparently innocent faces. Trust me, even if these two had been your best friends since you started school, you would still distrust them a little. I knew the things they got up to. Trust them with my life? Yes. Trusting that the package wasn't some sort of confetti bomb they hadn't concocted earlier was a completely different ball game.  
  
'This isn't from you?' I asked. Then, as an afterthought, I added, 'or the Weasley's?'  
  
They both shook their heads, and grinned.  
  
Now I was really suspicious. 'What..'  
  
Alicia raised her eyebrows. 'We think we know who it is from.' Angelina smirked.  
  
'And.' geeze, talk about information extraction.  
  
'Well, it all began this morning, you see.' began Alicia, putting on her best storyteller voice. 'Just after 10 o'clock, Oliver disappeared. He wasn't at lunch.' her eyes widened.  
  
'Katie wasn't at lunch either,' whispered Angelina.  
  
'WHOA, now before anyone draws any hasty conclusions, I was in the library; and Madam Pince can verify that if you like.' Their faces fell before Alicia resumed.  
  
'But when he came back, oh, about an hour ago, looking rather smug, if a little cold - it looked like he had been out in the snow or something.and ten minutes after that, this package appeared on your bed. We don't think it is a coincidence,' she finished.  
  
I sighed and sat down on the bed. My emotions were being played with again, and I was now determined to get to the bottom of this. But the butterflies were back in my stomach. A present from Oliver? I pulled the package into my lap and pulled the ribbon, then unfolded the flaps.  
  
What I didn't expect to see was a wax seal denoting one of the boutique stores from Diagon Alley. What the?  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's in the box? I know but I aint telling! I have written the next two chapters, and now I have to type them up, so be patient please! Review! 


	11. He's Just Not Logical

All JKR's.  
  
The next few chappies I have tried to fit in with the book, So it may not be terribly fascinating on the flirtation frontier, but I am trying my best to keep it interesting - and don't worry it is leading up to something.. ;)  
  
Oh and on the COS vid or dvd, check out Oliver's/Sean's face when Lockhart gets blasted by Snape in the duelling scene. He looks like he is about to crack up laughing. It's great. How could they ever cut him out of POA?  
  
Chapter 11 - He's Just Not Logical  
  
Now I was really puzzled. Who and why would someone send me clothes? I frowned at the wax seal. What the hell was going on?  
  
'Oh Katie,' said Angelina in a singsong voice. I looked up at her.  
  
'But I don't know who has sent me this. It just isn't logical.' I said.  
  
Alicia rolled her eyes. 'Katie, who cares if it isn't logical. Clearly someone,' and she emphasised the word ' cares about you enough to go and buy you something really nice, so hurry up and open the damn thing will you?'  
  
There was absolute silence as I removed the wax seal and put it next to me on the bed. When I lifted the final layer of paper, all three of us gasped. The revealed material was a very fine black velvet which was incredibly soft to the touch.  
  
Angelina couldn't contain her excitement, 'take it out of the box now!' she squealed.  
  
I grinned at her, and pulled whatever it was out of the wrappings, holding it up. It was a v-necked top similar in colour to the one that was stolen - but the similarities ended there. The rim of the collar, sleeves and bottom were all embroidered with a band of tiny golden snitches.  
  
'Katie, it's gorgeous,' breathed Alicia. Angelina nodded. 'It must have been expensive, look at the work that's gone into it.'  
  
Expensive. People shouldn't go spending lots of money on me. It just wasn't right. I dunno, it makes me feel uncomfortable.  
  
'Katie, you've got to try it on now.' Said Alicia.  
  
'Oh no,' I replied, 'I'll have a shower first, then I am going to find out who sent this to me.' They both grinned knowingly. I grabbed my pj's and headed into the bathroom. When I got out ten minutes later, I was beginning to get a little nervous. What if Oliver had got me the shirt? Why would he spend that much money on me - I didn't think he liked me in that way. So what the heck did it mean? I opened the bathroom door and saw Alicia and Angelina standing by the door, obviously ready to go down to the common room.  
  
'Whoa, nice special effects,' said Alicia.  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'The steam. Did you only turn on the hot tap or something?' she replied. Then I realised that it was rather cloudy in the bathroom. Oh well!  
  
'c'mon, let's go.' Said Angelina.  
  
We headed down to the common room, which was half full this time if the evening - some people, like me, were in their pyjamas. I spotted Oliver and the twins in conversation near the fireplace. I stopped. Suddenly I didn't think I should ask him - he probably didn't, and then I would make a fool of myself -  
  
Angelina and Alicia grabbed my arms as they saw me stop. 'Hang on guys,' I said before they could drag me over. 'I am going to be the one who asks him. Don't prompt me, I will ask if the opportunity presents itself - and that means if it isn't tonight then it isn't tonight. Ok?' Wow, did I really sound that nervous?  
  
Both of them smiled. 'Sure Katie, only when you're ready.' Said Angelina.  
  
'Then, would you mind letting go of my arms? I am going over there of my own free will.' I grinned at them, and they let go.  
  
When we reached the boys, Angelina and Alicia practically dove into the seats next to Fred and George, giving me no choice but to sit next to Oliver. Very discrete girls.  
  
'And to what do we owe the pleasure?' said George. I looked at him, but he was looking at Alicia who was sitting next to him. I had never seen that particular smile on his face before. Most interesting...  
  
'Well we were up in the dorm and it was a little boring, so we decided to come down here and see what was happening. Knowing you boys, especially Oliver, it is probably just quidditch talk.' She replied, glancing up at George from under her lashes. I could feel a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.  
  
I was observing this new interaction between my friends when I felt a cool hand brush across my cheek. I turned my head, staring straight into Oliver's twinkling eyes.  
  
'A little flushed this evening Katie?' he said, smirking and raising his eyebrows.  
  
Angelina heard the comment. 'That's probably because Katie has just had the hottest shower in Hogwart's history of hot showers. With all the steam in the bathroom when she opened the door, it was a wonder she could even find her towel or any of her clothes.'  
  
Suddenly Alicia gasped.  
  
'What's wrong?' said George.  
  
'Oh no, I've just remembered something.' She said, abruptly standing up and running over to the stairs that led to the girl's dorms. She didn't get much farther though, as she managed to trip up the very first step. Angelina and I stood up.  
  
'See you guys later.' I said as we ran over to Alicia. When we got there, she hadn't got up, but she wasn't hurt - she was giggling. Angelina shook her head and smiled. 'come on, get up. No, I don't think you can. Come on Katie, we'll have to carry her.'  
  
'What's so funny?' I asked her.  
  
'I'll tell you when we get to our room.' She managed to gasp out.  
  
When we finally dragged her up, she collapsed on her bed, trying to control her giggles. She finally sat up.  
  
'Ok, I'm under control now. Uh, Katie, you had better sit down.' I sat on my bed.  
  
'Now I don't know - that is, I am not totally sure - it could be coincidental, but -'  
  
'Oh spit it out, will you.' Said Angelina, smiling at Alicia's babble. Alicia sighed dramatically.  
  
'When Angelina said that stuff about the bathroom being so steamy that Katie couldn't find her towel, everyone was looking at Angelina - everyone but me, so I saw Oliver's reaction.'  
  
'Reaction?' I said slowly, feeling myself start to blush.  
  
Alicia noticed this and smiled widely. 'He bit down on his bottom lip and swallowed, like he was trying to control himself or something.' She started to giggle again.  
  
Angelina gasped and looked at me. 'He was thinking about you with only a towel on!' she dissolved into laughter, collapsing on the bed next to Alicia, who managed to splutter, 'Or not being able to find one!'  
  
I was bright red by this stage. The girls saw this and only laughed more. I shook my head, and turned away from them, pulling the hangings shut. But I could still hear them laughing. But was Alicia right?  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yay, I hope that was not to boring.. Please review! 


	12. Bag Boy

All JKR's Hope we all liked the last chappie. I will try to bring you more of that incredibly sexy scotsman to keep you happy, because you deserve it!  
  
To each and every one of you that has reviewed my story so far - thank you. It means a lot to me. To be having a crappy day, and then log on to find that people have reviewed and enjoyed my scribblings is truly great.  
  
Madam Pyro - Thank you for your proof reading regarding this and future chapters. Have you thought about updating soon? You know I will never stop asking until you do....  
  
Chapter 12 -  
  
I did manage to eventually get to sleep, even though it took a while for Alicia and Angelina to stop laughing.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I realised that it was Monday - and that meant classes. I flipped back the hangings, got out of bed and went over to my trunk. I pulled out the grey skirt, white blouse, tie and the grey Hogwarts pullover, and headed into the shower. Thankfully, Angelina and Alicia weren't awake yet, so I had time to take a long shower. But not as hot as yesterdays - I didn't want anyone getting any ideas. I couldn't help smirking to myself - had Oliver really reacted like that?  
  
When I finally got out, I still couldn't hear any signs that the girls were awake. I checked my reflection. Good, my face wasn't red, only a little pink. I got into the uniform, pulled my hair into a plait and went out into the dorm. Then I saw the time.  
  
'Ah! Ange, Alicia, get up!' I yelled, grabbing pillows off my bed and throwing them at the two sleeping forms. 'Come on, hurry, we need to get to breakfast before classes!' Finally that woke them up.  
  
Two hurried showers later, we were nearly ready to go down to breakfast. I was the only one that was really ready. Angelina and Alicia were still doing their hair.  
  
'Katie, could you hold this please?' said Angelina, passing me her robes. It was too warm to be wearing them over our uniforms just yet-the house elves had fires and lanterns everywhere.  
  
'And mine?' said Alicia, two bobby pins sticking out of her mouth. I took them from her. By this time it would be lucky if I got one sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
'Oh come on. You can do your hair on the way down, as we walk.' They both followed me obediently out of the dorm, and I tried not to trip over the robes that I was carrying.  
  
We got to the Great Hall in time. I passed the girls their robes as we walked over to the Gryffindor table, where we sat down in our normal seats, opposite Fred, George and Oliver. Then it was my turn to discretely bite my lip. I had forgotten how good Oliver made the Hogwarts uniform look. And I wasn't the only one. He was attracting stares from girls on the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables too.  
  
Oliver, of course, was totally unaware of this, and smiled across the table at me. I felt my toes curl. Don't start swooning Bell. Jeez girl, get it together. 'Glad to see you made it,' he said, pushing a plate of toast and a jug of pumpkin juice towards me.  
  
'Thanks Oliver, I'm ravenous, and I thought I'd never get down here, not with these two and there little sleep in.'  
  
'Oi, shut up.' Said Angelina, passing me my timetable. I looked over it briefly. Transfiguration, Divination, Potions, and then Care of Magical Creatures was the line up for this morning. I had barely read over this and taken a sip of pumpkin juice when Dumbledore tapped his goblet as a sign that breakfast was finished. It was time to go to class. I grabbed a piece of toast as everyone rose and began to make their way out of the Great Hall.  
  
'Only one piece of toast Katie? That's disgraceful.' It was Fred, looking at me and shaking his head sadly at my effort.  
  
'He's only boasting,' it was George on my other side, 'and that's because his record is twelve slices from here to the Gryffindor Tower.' I choked on my toast, and Fred laughed and patted me on the back.  
  
'Now Katie, no need to choke on your embarrassment. One day I may train you as my only apprentice, in the art of Toast and Associated Condiment devouring.' He said, as I started to laugh.  
  
'Well, if you're going to learn, it may as well be from the best in the business,' added George.  
  
'So long as I use the Force?' I asked Fred.  
  
'Ah, my young apprentice, I will train you well.' I started giggling again.  
  
We got to the tower and I raced up to my trunk and scooped my books into my bag. I ran down the stairs, wanting to get to Transfiguration on time. McGonagall had hinted on a very interesting first lesson back.  
  
The time flew, and Transfiguration and Divination had passed. That meant Potions, and Snape was bound to be in a vindictive mood. I looked in my bag, and realised that my Potions book was not there. I'd grabbed my Arithmancy book instead.  
  
'Oh no.' I said. Snape was going to kill me.  
  
'What is it?' said Angelina.  
  
'I forgot my Potions book. I'll have to go and get it. See you there,' I called over my shoulders I took off for the Gryffindor Tower. I reached the portrait, and almost yelled the password at the Fat Lady. Running in, I dropped my bag near the portrait hole and dashed up the stairs, flinging open the door to the dorm and running over to my trunk. I grabbed the book and ran back out the door, down the stairs and around the corner to the portrait hole, where I ran into something solid. It was Oliver, who was coming in.  
  
'Whoa Katie, what's the rush?' he said.  
  
'I forgot my Potions book, and I've got to get to the dungeons or Snape will have my guts for some new concoction of his.' I said, grabbing my bag and shoving the book inside.  
  
'Here,' said Oliver, taking the bag off me.  
  
'But -'  
  
'Shut up Katie, or you'll be late.' He said with a cheeky grin, grabbing my arm and pulling me out into the hallway.  
  
'Oliver, I am quite capable of carrying my own bag,' I said as we walked quickly towards the dungeons.  
  
'Oh Katie, quit it will you? You'll get there quicker and Snape won't disembowel you. Anyway, I can't afford to lose you.'  
  
Lose me? I looked up at him questioningly, unable to keep the smirk off my face. 'Can't afford to lose me, hey.'  
  
Oliver looked down at me and grinned. 'As a chaser, of course,' he said, clearing his throat. I could feel myself start to go pink. Was that all I could do now? Blush in his presence?  
  
'Here you go then,' he said as we stopped outside the dungeons. Snape wasn't there yet - that was clear by the way that everyone was sitting around talking to each other.  
  
'Thanks Oliver,' I said.  
  
'Ah, no problem Katie.' He replied as he handed me my bag. 'See you at lunch, hey? Oh, iv'e got to tell the team about quidditch practice - we can start properly tomorrow night - what do you think?'  
  
I sighed dramatically and muttered 'obsessed' under my breath - but loud enough so Oliver could hear it. He did.  
  
'Of course I'm obsessed. How could I not be?' those brown eyes were sparkling.  
  
'Perhaps if you got a life?' that oily voice was unmistakeable. Snape.  
  
'Miss Bell, inside now - you're late, so 5 points from Gryffindor.' I looked at Oliver, who gave me a small smile before turning around and walking off - before Snape could deduct any more points. I ducked into the dungeon.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The following evening, the team assembled in the dressing rooms. Oliver was pacing back and forth when we filed in, taking our seats. Then he began.  
  
'This is our last chance - my last chance - to win the Quidditch Cup. I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it.'  
  
I felt a pang in my stomach. I'd forgotten that Oliver was leaving - that it was his last year. I suddenly felt really sad. Wait. Stop. He likes someone else, so cut it out Bell. I tuned back in to what he was saying.  
  
"We've got two unbeateable beaters'  
  
I looked over at the twins who both said ' Stop it Oliver, you're embarrassing us.' And pretended to blush.  
  
'And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!' he said emphatically as he looked at Harry. 'And me,' he added.  
  
'We think you're very good too Oliver,' said George.  
  
'Cracking Keeper,' added Fred.  
  
I had to giggle. Those two couldn't pass up any opportunity.  
  
'The point is the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team. I thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing...' he trailed off.  
  
"Oliver, this year's our year,' said Fred.  
  
'We'll do it Oliver!' said Angelina.  
  
"Definitely,' added Harry.  
  
I looked at Oliver. He really had looked sad when he had said it was his last chance to see his name on the cup. I knew it meant a lot to him.  
  
'So we'll start training properly tomorrow evening, and train three nights a week, ok?' he said.  
  
We all nodded. Oliver grinned. 'Ok then, get to bed early!' Our captain was back.  
  
I was going to ask Oliver about the top, but he was in conversation with Harry, so I turned and followed Angelina and Alicia back to the dorm.  
  
I know that was nothing terribly fascinating, but I am trying my best to fit it in with the book. However, there is more goodness to come! So hit that review button and tell me what you think! Oh and I am curious about where all my wonderful reviewers are from, so if you like in your next review, add your country! Thanks! 


	13. So What Are You Wearing?

Chapter 13 - So What Are You Wearing?  
  
This is going to be a long chapter. My poor fingers! Oh, and it's all JKR's. and it gets interesting on the Oliver front. So read on..  
  
With classes now in full swing, and quidditch training three nights a week, I still hadn't managed to have a moment alone with Oliver to ask him about the shirt. If he had given it to me he must have thought I was a snob - but then again there was no note with it...  
  
The team came back from practise one evening to discover that the notice for the first Hogsmeade weekend had been posted on the notice board.  
  
'Excellent' I heard Fred say, 'I need to visit Zonko's, I'm nearly out of stink pellets.'  
  
Oh no. The last time the twins had stocked up on stink pellets, they had come to the conclusion that, naturally, the best victim for an 'experiment' would be Mrs Norris. For the following week after they fed her the stink pellets she had walked around the castle leaving a truly disgusting smell in her wake.  
  
'mmm, I can't wait.' I heard Oliver say in my ear. I turned to see him standing behind me, and I grinned and shook my head.  
  
'Need another sugar high, hey Oliver?' He was also known for his sweet tooth and love of Honeydukes.  
  
He smirked in return. 'Aye, you know me. I'll sink my teeth into anything sweet enough...'  
  
I nearly choked. Was he trying to be suggestive? Then I was confused-didn't he say before that he liked someone else - or did he?  
  
Fortunately, at that moment George walked up behind Oliver and clapped him on the back.  
  
'So Oliver, coming to help me and Fred stock up at Zonko's?'  
  
That was enough of a distraction for me. Oliver turned around to answer George and I turned and walked straight to the girl's dorms, climbing the stairs to the sixth years.  
  
When I got inside, I collapsed onto my bed. Why was Oliver being so, I don't know, suggestive? Sexy? Wait, he was always sexy - argh, nooo, stop it Katie..  
  
Angelina and Alicia chose that moment to come through the door - just as I slapped my forehead to try and erase that last thought.  
  
'Oooh, Katie needs help,' said Alicia, and they both came over and sat on my bed, crossing their legs.  
  
I sighed and sat up. 'well, I do need someone to talk to,' I admitted.  
  
'It's about Oliver, isn't it,' said Angelina.  
  
Yeah, but it's not good,' I warned.  
  
'What! Now Katie, you haven't gone and broken the poor boy's heart have you? You have to know how much he likes you - ' she stopped at the look on my face.  
  
'No Alicia, it's just that I'm confused - I mean, I don't really know if he does like me.' I said.  
  
Angelina snorted. 'Right Katie, sure. So obviously you're the only one who hasn't noticed how he is either staring at you all the time, flirting with you or being incredibly sweet to you.'  
  
'But-' then I stopped, again thinking back to the conversation we had in the common room. He never actually said that he didn't like me. Oh.  
  
They both smiled at me.  
  
'My advice to you if you still aren't sure is between now and Hogsmeade, don't avoid him, but keep conversations short.'  
  
'What the heck for?' Now I was really confused.  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. 'because by then, you'll find out for sure if he likes you or not - he will be so Katie deprived that he won't be able to help himself. Oh, and when you do go, make sure you are wearing that mystery top.'  
  
'But what good will that do, I'll be wearing it under my cloak, and Oliver won't see it.' I said.  
  
Alicia grinned. 'Unless you or he takes your cloak off', she said, both of them beginning to laugh. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Alicia, who just kept laughing.  
  
**********  
  
The Hogsmeade weekend came around quickly. By this time, Oliver must have thought I was mental ; I had followed Angelina's instructions, but it was also getting to me a little too. I missed just talking to him. No matter what else could happen, I was determined to keep Oliver as a friend. These thoughts kept circulating in my head as I got changed on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip. I heard a tapping on the bathroom door. 'Hurry up Katie, we want to see what it looks like.' It was Angelina. Her and Alicia were both dying to see what the top looked like. I carefully unfolded the paper, removed the top, and slipped it over my head, still wearing my pyjama bottoms. Classy, Bell, real classy. I didn't even stop to look in the mirror, walking over and opening the bathroom door.  
  
The girls both gasped.  
  
'Katie, you look gorgeous,' said Alicia. Angelina nodded.  
  
'Thanks. But what am I going to wear with it? I mean, as attractive as my pj's look with it...'  
  
'Aha!' exclaimed Angelina. She went over to her trunk and pulled out a neatly wrapped parcel, tied with ribbon.  
  
'I know that your birthday isn't for a little while yet, but I saw this in Diagon Alley when I was shopping for schoolbooks, and I knew it would be perfect for you - so you have to have it now.'  
  
'No Ange, not now, just wait until -'  
  
'Katie, I will not take no for an answer. Please, I really want you to have this now.' She walked over to me and handed me the parcel. 'Now, go and try it on. It should match the top.' That was clearly an order.  
  
I sighed, then smiled at her. 'Thank you.'  
  
'No worries, just go and put it on!'  
  
I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and unwrapping Angelina's present. If I kept getting clothes at this rate, I would have an entirely new wardrobe by the end of term. I pulled the final layer of paper off, and nearly screamed with delight. It was a kilt - and I knew straight away that it would match the top perfectly. I slipped off my pyjama bottoms and pulled it on. The hemline fell a few inches below my knees, and the fabric dropped in straight large pleats from my waist. I went and looked at my reflection in the mirror, admitting to myself that I didn't look to bad at all. I opened the bathroom door and stepped out.  
  
'Katie, that is just you.' Said Angelina. Alicia gave another wicked grin.  
  
'Oliver's going to go crazy when he sees you like this.' My face started to go warm.  
  
'Ok then, my turn to get dressed.' said Alicia, dashing into the bathroom and flipping the door shut behind her.  
  
'Damn, she'll be forever,' said Angelina, sitting down on her bed.  
  
When everyone was finally ready, we slipped on our cloaks and followed the other Gryffindors down to the entrance hall. We were standing in the crowd, and everyone was talking in hushed voices - the Dementors were on the other side of the door. When Filch finally opened the doors, everyone filed out silently, all feeling the penetratingly cold and unhappy aura of the Dementors.  
  
The babble started again as we reached the gates, everyone relieved to be past the horrible Dementors. Alicia, Angelina and I all hopped into the nearest empty carriage that would take us to the village. We walked if the weather was nice, but the rain had made the pathways muddy, so carriages were provided. We sat down, and the door was opened again. Fred stuck his head in.  
  
'Mind if we join you?' he asked.  
  
'Sure, come on,' said Angelina, moving over.  
  
Fred climbed in, followed by George, then Oliver. I blinked and shook my head. Had I just seen what I thought I did? George sat down between Angelina and Alicia, so Fred and Oliver sat either side of me. But I wasn't the only one who thought their eyes were deceiving them.  
  
'Oliver,' said Alicia, 'correct me if I'm wrong - but are you wearing any pants?'  
  
I looked up at Oliver, who was obviously trying not to laugh. Then that smirk crept across his face again, and his eyes began to sparkle. He quirked an eyebrow.  
  
'As a matter of fact, I'm not,' he replied.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! now did you like that !!! I have to say this - I know what's under Oliver's cloak! ;) Can you guess what it is? Review and tell me if you think you know(wishful thinking accepted!) 


	14. A Coincidence?

All JKR's - but for the plot, which is mine (insert evil laughter here) oh, the fun I can have with these characters....  
  
Catwoman - you live in Scotland? And the guys wear kilts to the school dances? You cannot possibly comprehend how envious I am of you. I want nothing more than to go to Scotland one day - and live there! Australia's nice, but...oh and ramble as much as you like. I do!  
  
Oh yes - and some of you were right with regards to what is under Oliver's cloak. Congrats are in order. Oh and next time you are in need of a discussion topic with your friends, try the subject of how quidditch players get muscles. It can get funny.  
  
Chapter 14 - A Coincidence?  
  
'WHAT!' Angelina, Alicia and I all screamed. Fred and George laughed. Oliver just kept grinning.  
  
'Come on Oliver, show them,' said Fred.  
  
'Hang on-' said Alicia.  
  
'Oh, don't worry,' said George, 'he is wearing something.'  
  
Oliver stood up and unfastened his cloak, letting it slide slowly off his shoulders and onto his seat. I started chewing my lip. I thought he looked good in school uniform. Oliver was wearing his favourite black knitted turtleneck, with a kilt that I had never seen him in before. Not that I had seen him out of it or anything - stop it! Unlike mine, which was red tartan, his was blue and green. I was starting to feel rather warm, and it wasn't due to the temperature of the carriage.  
  
Alicia clapped her hands together. 'What a coincidence! Katie's wearing a kilt too!'  
  
Hang on, now I smell a rat. What a coincidence? What had those two done while I was getting changed? A quick, informative trip to the boy's dormitories, perhaps?  
  
I was interrupted by Oliver's deep brown eyes staring into mine. 'Well,' he said slowly. I smiled at him. Not bothering to stand up and take off my cloak - I didn't want him to see the top just yet - I drew up the cloak over my crossed legs until some of the tartan was exposed. I glanced up at Oliver, then froze.  
  
Behind Oliver, I could see Flint looking in the carriage window, his eyes fixed on my legs until he saw me looking at him. He stared at me, then slowly ran the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip. I gasped and dropped my cloak over my legs.  
  
'What - oh shit,' said George.  
  
They all turned in time to see Flint's back disappear from the carriage window. Oliver moved to the door. I reached out, my hand grabbing his kilt.  
  
'No Oliver, leave it.'  
  
'Katie, let go. That jerk needs sorting out.'  
  
'No Oliver. Now if you take another step towards the door, everyone in this carriage will find out what a true Scotsman wears under his kilt - because I am not letting go. So sit down.'  
  
He looked down at me, that sad look in his eyes. Then he nodded, and silently sat back down next to me. I let go of his kilt, and just then, the carriage jerked into motion.  
  
'Righto,' said George, rubbing his hands together. 'Now, as soon as this carriage stops, Fred and I are going to Zonko's.' Hmmmm, big surprise there.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
eewwww Flint. Aaawwe Oliver. Sorry I couldn't make his kilt have a faulty latch or something and fall off - it might have killed the story (and a few of you too, maybe? ) shorter chappie, I know, but all for the purpose of intrigue and suspense and stuff. Oh and in the COS dvd, check out in the extra scene, where Harry talks to Justin for the first time at the duelling match. At the start, where Lockhart throws his cloak to Angelina, Alicia and Katie, the camera shoots over to the two and you can see Sean in the background. He looks like he is going to crack up - he turns his head to the side and then says something to the Weasley twins. (sighs) another truly great moment, and I lament again that he is not in POA - how will the story work properly without him? All the quidditch and firebolt stuff involves him. I don't get it at all. Oh well, that's my rant for today! 


	15. Game of Love

All jkrs. Such a short disclaimer, and I am sick of writing it. I am so lazy!  
  
Chapter 15 - Game of Love.  
  
'We'll probably go to Honeydukes first,' said Alicia. Oliver grinned. 'Mind if I join you?' he said. I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
'Mr Sweet Tooth,' I muttered.  
  
He elbowed me gently in the ribs. 'I heard that,' he said in a low voice. I smiled at him.  
  
'You were supposed too,' I answered back. The carriage came to a creaky halt. Fred opened the door and jumped down.  
  
'Meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks at about 11:30, ok?' he said.  
  
'Fine.' I replied as we clambered out of the carriage. The twins made a beeline for Zonko's, and we made our way casually over to Honeydukes.  
  
It was pretty crowded when we got inside. The aisles were packed with Hogwarts students filling baskets with assorted sweets. Oliver gasped and grabbed my arm.  
  
'Look Katie, they've got new Chocoballs - cherry and blueberry flavours.' He said, his eyes glazing over. I laughed at him.  
  
'Oliver, you're beginning to drool,' I said.  
  
'Mmmmm, I know,' he murmured, and still holding on to my arm, dragged me through the crush up to the counter.  
  
'One bag of each, please,' he said, indicating the new Chocoballs. The witch behind the counter was about 20 - I recognised her as the daughter of the husband and wife who owned Honeydukes. At Oliver's voice, she looked up, took him in and batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
Again, Oliver was oblivious to this attention. I shook my head and tried to fight back a grin. The movement caught her eye, and she looked at me like I was a Cockroach Cluster. I realised that Oliver was still holding my arm. She curled her lip at me, then turned and filled two bags and passed them to Oliver. He handed her some coins, then turned to me.  
  
'Come on, lets get out of here and go try them. We can always come back for more later if you want,' he said, slipping his arm through mine and leading me to the door. On the way there, a Slytherin sixth year stuck out her foot and nearly tripped me over. Crikey, being remotely intimate with Oliver was dangerous - I hadn't realised the size of his fan club before. We made it out of Honeydukes with no more interruptions.  
  
As soon as we were outside, Oliver let go of my arm and opened one of the bags.  
  
'Here Katie, try one.'  
  
'Nah, thanks anyway Oliver, but it's a bit too early for something so sweet.'  
  
He smirked at me. 'It's never to early for something sweet.' I swallowed and tried to ignore the suggestive undertone of that comment.  
  
'It's ok Oliver, you eat it.'  
  
'But I want you to try one,' he said. His free hand nipped at my waist.  
  
'Oh, feeling playful are we?' I said with a smile, taking a step backwards.  
  
'You could say that,' he replied, and then before I could move, his hand snaked around my waist and he pulled me to him so I was pressing into his hips. I tried to wriggle free, but he was holding me firmly there.  
  
'Oliver, what are you doing?' I was glad he was holding me like he was for more reasons than one; my knees felt like they were about to give out on me.  
  
'I am going to hold you here until you eat this Chocoball.' He said. I rested my hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly. Shaking my head, I said 'Fine then, lets have one.'  
  
Before I could hold out my hand or protest, he slipped the Chocoball into my mouth. What, now he was handfeeding me? 'Guess what flavour it is,' he said. Then he appeared to notice my raised eyebrows.  
  
Without breaking eye contact or loosening the grip of the arm that was around my waist, he slowly licked his fingers that had held the Chocoball. I nearly choked on it, feeling my stomach clench involuntarily. His smile broadened, and his eyes suddenly became darker than I had ever seen them before.  
  
Maybe I was wrong....  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Finally Katie is starting to believe that Oliver might like her! Duh duh duh duuuuhhhhhh! And Der.Well, he is getting pretty obvious, isn't he! Again, I know it was short, but you can't say you didn't like it! You did, didn't you? Review and tell! 


	16. Boy, Interrupted

Almost all JKR's, in case you hadn't figured that. However, I control the plotline! Yipee!  
  
I can't believe I have over 150 reviews! And you all like it so much! And I use lots of exclamation marks! Oh well, looks like I am going to fail my hsc (kinda like NEWTS) because of this. It is turning out longer than I thought....ah well, enjoy!  
  
Catwoman and Pippin - again, more jealous than you can imagine. I want to live in Glasgow! Oh and thanks for all the wonderful kilt info. This chapter is for you guys. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 16 - Boy, Interrupted.  
  
'So are you going to let go of me now?' I said, looking up at him. I tried to ignore what he had just done. It was just a tad difficult, as you can imagine.  
  
'I'll have to think about - '  
  
He was interrupted by a large group coming out of Honeydukes, and he let me go. I waited until they had passed before speaking.  
  
'Ok Oliver, I'm going to visit the place here that does dress robes, I need to have something checked out.'  
  
'Oh?' his voice was mildly curious. Good work; tell him more than he needs to know.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'What?'  
  
I chewed my lip nervously. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?  
  
'Uh, just something, I um, wanted them to kind of look at.' He raised his eyebrows. 'What, that cloak is only new,' he said in a puzzled voice. Damn, I couldn't lie to him, and this wasn't the way I would have chosen for him to find out that I had got the top. If it was from Oliver, that was.  
  
'It's not the cloak.' I swallowed nervously, then unclasped my cloak and slipped out of it, looking at him as I did so.  
  
I saw Oliver's eyes widen as he looked at me.  
  
'Oh, I know about that,' he said softly, starting to smile.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
' I um, got that a little while ago, you know, after your other one was stolen.' He looked down at the snowy ground, obviously a little embarrassed.  
  
'Thanks Oliver, I really like it.' I said quietly. He looked up quickly, then smiled at me. Then he took a step forward so we were standing close, his hand reaching up to cup my face. He moved his fingers slowly around my neck. Then I felt his thumb running along my throat.  
  
'I can feel your pulse Katie,' he whispered. It must be going crazy, I thought to myself. I took a deep breath. Then, with his eyes not moving from mine, he began to lean in.  
  
'AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Oliver snapped away from me as I whirled towards the source of the sound, internally cursing whoever it was. It was Alicia. Great timing, girl. She had slipped on the snow-covered stairs of Honeydukes as she was coming out. Angelina came out after her, and Oliver and I ran over to help Alicia to her feet.  
  
'Ah, damn snow - thanks guys,' she said as soon as she was on her feet again.  
  
Oliver made an impatient sound, and grinned at Alicia. 'Why are you so clumsy when it comes to stairs?' he said in a mock-exasperated voice.  
  
'Oliver, how dare you,' she replied. Then she grinned impishly. ' I'm always clumsy.' We all laughed.  
  
'Hey, look, it's Fred and George,' I said as I saw the twins come into view, loaded down with bags from Zonko's. Each twin had at least four bags. In each hand. Great, it wouldn't be safe at Hogwarts for the next few weeks if the twins utilised their purchases - as I knew they would. As the twins reached us, it began to snow lightly. I grinned. It's great when it snows; I love the atmosphere, of cosying up with -  
  
I saw Oliver looking at me, his eyes sparkling. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he grinned back.  
  
'Shall we go for a butterbeer?' said George.  
  
'Definitely.' Said Alicia.  
  
I nudged Angelina in the ribs. 'Have you noticed those two/' I murmured to her.  
  
'Yeah, I have - even though they aren't as obvious as some...' she replied quietly, looking at me pointedly.  
  
'Oh, shut up,' I shot back. Angelina laughed.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bet you all thought they were going to kiss, hey! Evil me for stopping it! That's because I want it to really be worth it for everyone when the do. And yes, I know that I am torturing all of you, but it is my job as a writer. I just can't help myself.  
  
Oh and I know I am uploading two chappies at once, but it would still be really good if you reviewed this one before going to the next. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! 


	17. So You Can Fit two In A Sleeping Bag

The world of Harry Potter belongs to one JKR. The plot of this fanfic belongs to me. So now that we are all clear on where we stand...  
  
Chapter 17 - So You Can Fit Two In A Sleeping Bag.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was time to go back to the castle for the Halloween feast. I hadn't been alone with Oliver for the rest of the day, but I did catch him looking at me a few times in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
After we had finished off a round of butterbeer, we went to Dervish and Bangs - Angelina needed a new set of scales. Then, as we were on our way back to the carriages, I ducked back into Honeydukes and grabbed three blocks of their best chocolate. You've never had anything like it - muggle chocolate isn't bad, but it doesn't compare.  
  
When we all reached the Great Hall, chilled to the bone from gusty winds that were promising more snow, we were greeted by an amazing scene. A cloud of bats fluttered amongst orange streamers, and everywhere there were candle filled pumpkins.  
  
And of course, the food was spectacular. I had deliberately not eaten lots that day, in anticipation of the feast. I was so glad I had. Roasts, bakes, tureens of vegetables and fresh baked bread rolls were in abundance on each house table. Finally I sat back, pushing my plate away. I was stuffed.  
  
Slowly, along the house tables, people began doing as I had. Dumbledore got to his feet, his eyes twinkling. The Hogwarts ghosts had already provided entertainment with a spot of formation gliding - and Nearly - Headless Nick received tumultuous applause with a re-enactment of his botched beheading.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hands. ' Now that your growing appetites have been satisfied,' and he beamed at the hall, 'will everyone please proceed to their dormitories. A happy Halloween to all.' Everyone applauded. I saw Fred whisper something in George's ear. Oh great, the Gryffindor Tower wouldn't be safe tonight. No doubt the twins had something planned. I caught George's eye, and he gave me an innocent smile as everyone rose and began to make their way out of the hall.  
  
'So George, what's planned for tonight?' I said as I caught up to him at the doors.  
  
'Maybe I should be asking you that question,' he replied as we reached the stairs.  
  
'What?'  
  
He lowered his voice. 'Oliver told us what nearly happened today.'  
  
I felt myself blush; George saw this and smiled happily. 'Oh good, so you do like him.'  
  
'George....' I said in a warning tone.  
  
'Oh, don't worry Katie, I won't say anything to wreck it. Just, well, don't take too long in letting him know, because he's liked you for ages, and he sounded so wistful when he told us he nearly-'  
  
'What?' I said. We had reached the tower, but no one was going in.  
  
'Let me through please,' said Percy, bustling past George and I. Then I heard his voice from the front of the crowd.  
  
'Someone get Professor Dumbledore. Quick.'  
  
It was only a minute before Dumbledore came sweeping through the crowd, the Gryffindors parting to let him through.  
  
'What's going on?' I heard Alicia whisper in my ear.  
  
'I dunno,' I said, turning to answer her. That's when I saw Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin and Snape come hurrying up.  
  
'Look,' I hissed at Alicia. She turned, then I heard Dumbledore start talking.  
  
'- tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady.'  
  
That's when I saw the portrait - it had been slashed with something sharp, great strips of canvas hanging from it.  
  
'You'll be lucky!' said a cackling, gleeful voice. I knew it was Peeves before I looked up to see him hovering over the crowd.  
  
'What do you mean, Peeves?' I heard Dumbledore say calmly. Peeves' smile faded. Well, someone was clearly afraid to taunt Dumbledore.  
  
'Afraid, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful.' He paused, before adding, 'poor thing.'  
  
'Did she say who did it?' Dumbledore spoke quietly, but everyone heard what he said.  
  
'Oh yes, Professorhead,' said Peeves. He paused again. 'He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see.' Peeves flipped over, addressing Dumbledore from between his legs. 'Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black.' Peeves cackled and zoomed off. Everyone went completely still.  
  
'I would like you all to make your way back to the Great Hall now please.' Said Dumbledore. Percy was in his element.  
  
'Come on, come on, move along,' he said, shepherding a group of nervous first years.  
  
Ten minutes after the house was reassembled in the Great Hall, everyone else arrived. The hum of voices rose as Gryffindors spread the word about what had happened.  
  
Dumbledore suddenly clapped his hands together. Everyone fell silent.  
  
'The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle.' I heard the doors being shut, and turned to see McGonagall and Flitwick closing off the other entrances to the hall. Dumbledore went on. 'I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge.'  
  
He muttered something to Percy, then turned to go. Then he paused, just before leaving the hall. 'Oh yes, you'll be needing..' I saw him casually flick his wand twice. First the tables stood themselves up against the walls, and then there were hundreds of purple sleeping bags all over the floor.  
  
'Sleep well,' said Dumbledore, leaving and closing the doors behind him. As soon as they clicked shut, the hum rose again as the Gryffindors resumed their stories.  
  
'Everyone in their sleeping bags!' shouted Percy in what he clearly thought was an important voice, befitting of a Head Boy. Angelina snickered. 'Come on now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!' Well, so much for the festive mood, Mr Head Boy. I had to marvel at the fact that Fred and George were related to Percy.  
  
Now if one of the twins were Head Boy, Sirius Black would have been sent packing by a hail of Dungbombs and Fireworks, if I knew Fred and George. I giggled at the thought as I reached down and grabbed a sleeping bag, Alicia and Angelina doing the same.  
  
'What's so funny?' said Angelina as we straightened up, each of us clutching a warm, squashy sleeping bag. Dumbledore had to be my hero - he knew how to throw a slumber party. Pity that Percy had to gatecrash it.  
  
'Oh, nothing really, just - '  
  
'Katie, go now.' It was Alicia.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Go. Now.' Her voice was unmistakably tense. I looked at her, and by the slightest tilt of her head, indicated that I should look over my right shoulder, as the lights in the Great Hall dimmed.  
  
It was Flint. And he was clearly coming my way.  
  
A Hufflepuff suddenly moved into my line of sight, and I ducked. Maybe now was a good time to panic. Angelina had seen him too.  
  
'Katie, run, quick. Go find Oliver.' She was genuinely worried.  
  
'Oliver?'  
  
'Yes, Oliver. Katie, we couldn't stop Flint - not without a spell. Oliver can - and probably would. Don't argue, just find him. Go.' Said Angelina.  
  
I didn't need telling twice. I thought I had seen Oliver heading for the southern corner of the hall, so dragging my sleeping bag behind me and crouching just below the average head height of the crowd, I headed in that direction.  
  
Some people had already lain down in their sleeping bags when the lights had dimmed, so now I was stepping over and around people. Damn, and I needed cover. Then I saw Oliver, lying against the wall. Crouching low, I made my way over. Oliver looked up and saw me coming. He sat up.  
  
'Katie -'  
  
'Oliver, uh, hi. Um, would it be ok if I kind of stayed over here for the night? Only - ' I looked at the ceiling, not wanting to look him in the eyes.  
  
'What's wrong?' he said in a concerned voice. I sank to my knees next to him.  
  
'um, well,' I said looking over my shoulder. That's when I saw Flint, weaving his way around a group of Ravenclaw second years, who scuttled out of his way. Then I heard Oliver draw in a sharp breath.  
  
'Katie, get in.'  
  
'What?' I turned to him, but his eyes were locked on Flint.  
  
'Get in,' he repeated, looking at me. Even though the candles had dimmed, I saw an intensity in his eyes, and he had his 'keeper face' on.  
  
'I know why he's coming Katie, and it isn't to talk quidditch with me. The only way for sure that he can't get you is if you get in my sleeping bag. Seriously, you'll be a lot safer, and,' he paused, emphasising his last sentence, 'I will not hurt you.'  
  
I felt one of his hands find and clasp mine. Then I heard the zip of his sleeping bag being undone. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Oooooookay...  
  
'Come on, quick.' He said, lying down.  
  
I don't believe I am doing this, I don't believe I am doing this, I can't believe-  
  
'Katie!' he whispered.  
  
Oh Lord.  
  
'Slip your cloak off, or you'll get tangled up.' Oliver whispered up at me. I fumbled woth the catch for a second before I felt it slide to the floor. Oliver held the flap of the sleeping bag back so I could climb in. I took a deep breath, then knelt over him, feeling my knee graze his hip.  
  
'Ok, lights out!' I heard Percy yell, and we were plunged into darkness, but for the silvery light that the ghosts were giving off as they glided around the hall.  
  
Then I realised that I was wearing the kilt. Duh.  
  
'Oliver, I can't - my kilt.' How was I going to stop it from creeping up?  
  
'What? Oh.' He said as he realised my predicament. 'Well, uh...' Then I felt his hands grasp my hips, then slide a little lower. Breathe Katie, breathe breathe breathe. Well, he was holding my kilt down.  
  
'There - hurry up.' He whispered urgently. I turned to see Flint's shape six meters away, partially illuminated by the light of the Bloody Baron, who was gliding past behind him.  
  
'Katie!' Oliver whispered. I felt his hands move to my lower back, and then push down, giving me no choice but to collapse onto him. His hand moved quickly down my side, and his fingers grabbed the zipper of the sleeping bag and pulled it up.  
  
I looked across at Flint. He had stopped, but despite the near total darkness, I could still see his eyes glittering. I tilted my head, only just able to make out Oliver's face, but in time to see him raise an eyebrow in what was clearly a challenge. I started to giggle, muffling the sound in his turtleneck. Oliver felt the movement and looked down at me.  
  
'What is so funny now?' he growled quietly at me.  
  
'Nothing at all.' I whispered back.  
  
'Come on, tell me.' His hands were on my waist.  
  
'Or else what?' I whispered, raising my head to look him in the eye.  
  
'I might just have to tickle it out of you.' He whispered back. Hmmm, I could quite get used to a whispered scottish accent. I saw his smirk, and at the same time felt his fingers pull at the bottom of my top and brush against my skin. I gasped, and then felt Oliver's chest begin to rise and fall as he took rapid, shallow breaths. I was about to say something when we both heard footsteps nearby. I broke eye contact with Oliver and laid my head down on his chest, feeling his heart hammering away. Oh, so we had identical heartbeats. I grinned in the darkness, then saw that a Ravenclaw prefect was standing a few feet from us; his back was turned, but it would now be impossible to talk. Trust my luck.  
  
Then again, I was in a nice warm sleeping bag - with Oliver. It was all I could do not to start giggling again, but I didn't want to draw any attention to us. Then I felt Oliver's bare leg touch mine - and he left it there. Oh yeah, he was wearing a kilt too. Duh again Katie, you have a head like a sieve.  
  
But I didn't have a choice - I had to get to sleep. I shut my eyes, forcing myself to breathe evenly and slowly, even though it was slightly difficult. But then I smiled. He still had his arms wrapped around me.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You thought they were going to kiss then, didn't you! Gotcha! Don't worry though, I have the rest of the story planned, and it is coming soon - so hang on! Isn't Oliver sweet, even though he is 'keen' on Katie? Aaaawwwwwe. However, I may not be updating as frequently as I have been -on the average of one or two chapters per night- I seriously have to study, because I want to be a veterinarian. But if that fails I could just become a writer, hey! I know it would keep you happy ;D but I will do my best to update when I can. I am not going to just for that sake of doing so, because I want this story to be credible as well as Oliver-interesting! So please bear with me. And review, review now! Thank you! 


	18. Breathing You In

CHAPTER 18 - Breathing You In.

I felt my eyes slowly open. Wow, talk about blurred vision. But wherever I was, at least it was warm. Hmmm, I wasn't in the dorm. Ah, who cares. Maybe the common room? No matter. I snuggled into the warmth, shifting my hips.

Hang on, whatever I am laying on just moved.

My eyes snapped fully open. Great Hall. Sleeping bags everywhere. Dawn only just beginning.

Oh. Now I remember.

I slowly raised my head, and found myself looking straight into Oliver's eyes. He grinned at me, and I felt one of his hands leave my waist and trail up my back to pat me softly on the head.

'Sleep well?' he asked quietly. I could see the beginnings of a smirk in the faint light.

'Yeah, I did actually,' I replied, smiling at him. His eyes darkened. Ooops.

'Katie-'

The doors of the Great Hall were scraped open, letting the sunlight from the corridor stream into the Great Hall. Dumbledore stepped in, the other teachers following him. He smiled, then raised his wand. I saw his lips move, and suddenly the light in the hall began to grow brighter. People began to roll over in their sleeping bags, sitting up and rubbing their eyes. Dumbledore waited a minute before speaking.

'Owing to the events of last night, I have allowed you all a little sleep in. this has meant that after breakfast, you will all proceed to your second timetabled lesson. I hope this will not inconvenience you.' Even from across the hall I saw his eyes twinkle. What can I say? The man is a legend.

There was movement around the hall now, as people began to get out of their sleeping bags. I saw Percy in the eastern corner, telling someone off. I stretched my neck, seeing that it was Malfoy and his girlfriend. Looks like Oliver and I weren't the only one's sharing a sleeping bag. That reminds me...

'Ok Oliver, lets go.' I realised my insinuation a little too late. Oliver's eyebrows shot up. Lets try this again. Quickly, before he opens his mouth.

'Let's go and have breakfast.' I specified. I could see he was trying to hold back his laughter. And I though his one track mind was quidditch related. Clearly I was a bit off the track.

'Let me get the zip,' he said in a low voice. His other hand left my waist. I felt it slide up my side, then heard the sleeping bag zipper being pulled down. I looked at him, and shook my head slightly, unable to keep from grinning. He smirked suggestively back as he flipped off the cover of the sleeping bag, his hand coming to rest on my back.

Well guess what Mr Wood, I am not that easy. I don't think. But I will tease you a little. In truth, I wanted him to make the first move. But that meant I could play a little.

I put my hands on either side of his chest, feeling the soft material of the sleeping bag under my fingers.

'Thanks Oliver.' Then I used my arms to push up off him - push up style. But this meant that my hips increased pressure on his. I saw him swallow, his eyes almost black. This was going to be too easy. I lifted myself off him and stood up, smoothing out my kilt. I turned to Oliver, who was still in the sleeping bag, and raised an eyebrow.

'Coming?' I said in an innocent tone. I saw him begin to smile, then his eyes focused behind me. The smile disappeared. I turned to see Flint looking at me in a very, uh, interested way, and I suddenly felt like bringing up my dinner. You have no idea what it is like.

Oliver must have moved fast, because I felt him slip his arm through mine, effectively attaching me to his side. Flint scowled before turning away. I took a deep breath.

Everyone was now out of their sleeping bags. Suddenly all the bags disappeared, and the tables made their way back to their correct positions. I saw the teachers all seated at the front table, ready to begin breakfast. There was sudden movement as everyone made their way back to their house tables. I had nearly made it to the Gryffindor table when I felt a shoulder get slammed into mine. I gasped in pain, recognising a friend of the Slytherin girl that had tried to trip me up in Honeydukes.

Oliver heard me gasp. 'What's wrong?' His brown eyes looked so concerned.

'Oh, nothing,' I said back through gritted teeth as we reached the table and sat down.

'No, what happened?' I grinned up at him. It felt like my shoulder was dislocated. I could feel the muscles along my shoulder and neck. They were rather painful when I tried to rotate my shoulder.

'It was your fan club again Oliver.' He looked confused, then embarrassed.

'Fan club?' he was turning an attractive shade of pink.

'Got it in one.' I wondered if this injury would stop me from playing quidditch.

'So why are you in pain then?' Such innocence when it comes to the fact that girls swoon over him in the corridors.

'Because I was walking with you over here, and we had our arms linked. A registered member of the Oliver Wood fan club,' and here he went even redder, 'decided to dislocate my shoulder in retaliation for the fact that I was touching you.' I winced as I rotated my shoulder again.

'Lucky she didn't see you ten minutes beforehand then, isn't it?' he said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Fred and George are having a bad affect on this boy, I though to myself with a grin.

'How bad is it?' he asked. I wrinkled my nose.

'It should be ok, but my shoulder muscle feels strained,' I replied.

'May I?' he said formally, indicating my shoulder.

'Yeah, ok.' I said. He must know a charm to fix it or something.

Then I felt his hand start to massage my neck, his fingers moving in slow circles as he applied just enough pressure. He moved slowly down, following the curve of my shoulder blade, alternating small circles with longer strokes. I was about to melt off the seat onto the floor when he stopped about five minutes later. I opened my eyes and slowly rotated my shoulder. It did feel a bit better, actually.

'Well?' he smiled at me.

'Lots better Oliver. You should go into business or something, and you wouldn't be short of customers if you did,' I said slyly. He blushed again. Since when had he been so easy to embarrass?

'Shut up Katie,' was his reply. But I hadn't finished.

'Oh, come on, you know it's true. How many women would pay to have Oliver Wood give them a massage?' He looked away, then said as though he hadn't heard me,

'It will probably need another massage tonight, to try and relax the muscles. Come and see me if you need one.' He said, staring at the ceiling. I grinned, then McGonagall rang the bell to signal the end of breakfast. I hadn't eaten anything, but at least I wasn't too hungry.

Fortunately, the lesson I missed was Potions. However, that meant that Snape was likely to be twice as bad tomorrow, but I was going to enjoy this while I could. As were the rest of the year. Fred and George took the opportunity to plant a timer-released dungbomb outside the dungeons, timed for when Snape would come slamming into the dungeon for his first lesson. I caught up with them on the balcony that overlooked stairs that went down to the dungeons, on the way to the second lesson.

'Katie, come here, quick.' It was George, whispering from behind a marble pillar.

'What are you two up to now?' I said as I saw Fred hiding on the platform of the stairs that were connected to the balcony.

'Shh, just wait and listen,' replied George. I didn't have long to wait. From the direction of the dungeons I heard a beep, then a bellowed curse from Snape as the dungbomb exploded. Fred and George doubled over laughing, as the platform that Fred was standing on began to slowly swing away from the balcony. 'Quick!' he whispered to George and I, and we ran silently across and jumped on the platform. The twins were still laughing as we followed the stairs up. Thank goodness for moving staircases; I personally didn't want a week of detention, even if the twins were willing to risk it.

The rest of the day past pretty uneventfully, compared to the twin's episode. I was sitting in the common room late that evening with Angelina and Alicia - everyone else was already in bed. Suddenly Fred and George came bustling through the portrait, loaded down with Honeydukes sweets.

'Come on, Halloween party, our dorm,' said George, grinning at our gaping mouths.

'But - but Halloween was last night,' Alicia managed to stutter out.

'Yeah, but our exclusive little party had to be postponed due to an interruption, didn't it?' said Fred.

'So now is a good time, hey?' I said.

'Yup. Come on.' Said George, and we all got up and followed the twins to the stairs. We got to their dorm, and Lee Jordan pulled the door open.

'You're back - oh, hey girls, come to have a belated Halloween party?' he said.

'Now really Lee, who would ever want to miss a Weasley party?' said Angelina. We were all friends with Lee as well, since he started commentating on quidditch the same year that the twins joined the team.

George dumped the bags of sweets on his bed, and then stopped, frowning.

'Fred, did you remember to grab some chocolate?' he said. Fred's hand flew to his mouth. Lee rolled his eyes.

'I guess that's a no then?' he said. Fred grinned apologetically.

Then I remembered the three blocks I had grabbed on my way back to the carriages - they were in the dorm.

'Don't worry, I got some when we were there. I'll go get it now,' I said.

'Katie, you're a lifesaver,' said Fred, grinning happily.

I smiled back. 'I'll be back in a tick?' I said, quietly opening the door, stepping out, and closing it behind me. Damn, there were no torches lit, and it was so dark - I hoped I didn't fall down the stairs. Just as well Alicia didn't volunteer to get it.

'Katie, what are you doing?'

'Oliver?'

'Yes. What's going on?'

'I'm just going to get some chocolate.'

'Ooookay.'

'For Fred and George.'

'What, and I don't get an invite to the party.' He sounded slightly annoyed.

'No Oliver, it's not like that.' I said as I began to walk down the stairs. I heard him following me as walked across to the girls dorms.

'It wasn't a party with invites and such,' I explained as I opened the door to my dorm. 'We were sitting in the common room when the twins came through the door and asked if we would join them in belated Halloween celebrations.' I heard him follow me in to the dorm and close the door behind him. Then I heard a quiet click. Did he just lock the door?

I forced myself to walk over to my trunk, like nothing unusual was happening. Oliver Wood has just locked us together in my dorm. Nooo, nothing unusual about that at all. But before I could open my trunk and get the chocolate, he spoke.

'Katie, I have to say something.' Breathe Bell.

I leant against one of the posts of my bed. 'What's up?' I said casually, then realised that it was another bad choice of words. I groaned mentally. Think before you speak. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice. He walked over and stood about a meter from me and looked me straight in the eye, his face tinged pink but serious.

'Um, it is kind of related to what happened last night and some stuff before that.' He said, swallowing nervously. I smiled - I couldn't help it, he was so awkward, tyring to choose his words carefully.

'It's ok Oliver.' He blinked.

'What?' he whispered, taking a half step forward. I looked up at him.

'You're eyes are so dark.' I said, not even realising why I said it; it just slipped from my mouth. He stared at me for a second, and then closed the distance between us, both hands reaching up to cup my face. His face was a centimetre from mine, but he didn't move any closer.

'I don't want to scare you away, that's all.' He whispered, his lips almost brushing mine.

I could feel my legs start to buckle, literally. I was glad I had the bedpost to lean on, or I would probably fall over. Looking into his eyes, I took a deep breath.

'You don't scare me Oliver. I do trust you,' I said simply.

He stared at me for a second more, then leaned in, pressing his warm lips against mine, leaning his body into me and pressing me up against the bedpost. His hands slid down to take hold of my hips, my hands on his chest, feeling his rapid breathing. I slid one hand up to his neck, and found his pulse like he did to me in Hogsmeade. I felt him take my bottom lip in his teeth and suck gently on it, before letting go. A small moan escaped from my throat and he heard, responding by gently grinding his hips into mine. My breath caught in my throat, but as he did this, I felt the bedpost dig into my back and injured shoulder. I made a small noise and he pulled back.

'Did I hurt you?' he said, a concerned frown creasing his face. The pain had stopped as soon as he had leant back. Mind you, he only moved his torso away - his hips hadn't moved, so I couldn't move.

'No, it's just the bed post - it dug into my back, and my shoulder still hurts.' I said. He grinned.

'Oh, is that all?' the grin turned into a sly smile.

'Oliver...' I said. He shot me the puppy dog eyes. I tried not to smile.

'I can fix that,' he said, and before I could say anything, he was leaning in again. I felt his lips brush mine and at the same time felt him slide a hand under my shirt and up my back, his fingers spreading out and supporting my injured shoulder. I felt the length of his bare arm press into my back, forcing me to arch into him slightly. I heard him laugh deep in his throat, without taking his lips away.

Hang on - shouldn't I be able to feel my bra strap - unless he slipped his hand under it. Cheeky bastard.

'Oliver,' I said against his lips.

'mmm' he replied, still kissing me.

Great, I was going to have to ask this question in stages. Maybe I should have given in earlier, then he might have been a little less, uh, enthusiastic. It could have made question time a little less challenging.

'What have-' he found my bottom lip again. God this was distracting.

'You done-' he pressed his hips into me again and increased the pressure on my back, so I was forced to lean into him again. Very distracting.

'With my bra strap?' I finally managed to gasp out.

I felt him run the palm of his hand slowly down the bare skin of my spine, and then felt his fingers toying with the clasp.

'Oliver,' I growled warningly.

I heard him laugh deep in his throat, and push his lips against mine.

!...Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks!


	19. The Sweetest Thing

Again, all JKR's  
  
To begin on a serious note-  
  
As this is Anzac (Australian and New Zealand Army Corps) Day in Australia, stop and think, even if you aren't an Aussie, for the people who defend you and your country if there is the need. Some die for it. I also hope that all troops are out of Iraq soon, and back home to their families. As the wonderful JKR wrote,  
  
'Always the innocent are the first victims - so it has been for ages past, and so it is now.' How right she is. We fight wars to bring peace. Maybe one day the leaders of the world will open their eyes and see another path to take.  
  
Lest We Forget.  
  
And now for some reply thingies. Yeah. Ok.  
  
PokElilpupE - you have no idea how long it just took me to type your name! Firstly, thank you so very much for all of your long detailed reviews! I feel so special ( . And secondly, I will try to update once a week, but I can't promise anything - school goes back on Tuesday, and I need to get organised, but I will try my best. That's because I have just thought of a great plot idea...but it's for later and so I can't tell! Yes, I truly am evil (grins)  
  
Ally - you may call Sean hot, but I prefer to use the word gorgeous. Never the less, I know EXACTLY what you mean! Impeccable taste, my dear!  
  
Night Beauty Girl - maybe I should send you some printer ink and paper! I am honoured that you think that my story is good enough to print! And Oliver dreams are good - he he he did I really inspire that? Please hold while I have a giggling fit..  
  
And to everyone else who has reviewed - THANK YOU (again) you will probably get sick of me saying that, but oh well!  
  
And to cover the Flint issue - he is just 'after' Katie in the worst possible way, if you get my drift. This will become more evident in up coming chapters. Bear with me!  
  
Oh and madam-pyro - when is the next chapter coming? (cough cough). On the other hand, yay grrrbaby for updating! The suspense is killing me.  
  
Randy Candy and Tarz - same as for Madam-pyro, minus the coughing. I know, I know, I am so impatient. Update! Please! Your stories are fantastic, and I need more chapters!  
  
And before I start - everyone must go and buy 'Torch the Moon' by a great Aussie band, The Whitlams (or nick it off one of your friends - thanks madam-pyro!) My last chapter title came from that album, and so now you need to go and listen to it! Tim Freedman's voice is to die for. What can I say? The man can sing.  
  
CHAPTER 19 - The Sweetest Thing.  
  
Now, this kissing was all fine and good, but I could still feel Oliver running his fingers over the clasp of my bra. And I didn't feel quite ready to have him unsnap it just yet. That's going a wee bit too far on the first kiss.  
  
Oliver moved his lips against my mouth. I think he is trying to say something. Ha. Two can play this game.  
  
'What-' I pressed my mouth against his, and slowly ran my tongue lightly across his bottom lip. I felt his arms tighten almost convulsively around me. His fingers left the clasp and pushed into the skin of my back - and my injured shoulder.  
  
'Ow!' I exclaimed, pulling back.  
  
Then he realised. 'Oh Katie, I'm so sorry - I forgot about your shoulder,' he said, stepping back and pulling me away from the bed post into a hug. I smiled. Oliver was great to hug.  
  
'Katie,' he murmured softly.  
  
I looked up at him, to see him smiling at me. 'Yes?'  
  
'Do you want something softer to lean on?' he asked in that low voice, accompanied by a suggestive smirk. I saw his eyes flicker briefly towards my bed.  
  
I cleared my throat and started to back away. Whew, I didn't know he moved so fast! 'Uh, no, it's ok Oliver.' But he caught my hand.  
  
'Katie, I didn't mean it like that.' He glanced briefly at the floor, and when he looked back up, his face was flushed and he had a lopsided grin. 'Really, I didn't mean it like that. No matter what I say or do to suggest otherwise, you can take this as slow as you want,' and he smiled at me, 'because I am not going anywhere.' He finished, still holding onto my hands, his eyes serious. I smiled at him.  
  
'Well then?' I asked.  
  
His voice was nearly a whisper. 'I just want to kiss you again, that's all.'  
  
Oliver, you're making me melt. I stepped forward and slid my hands around his neck, gently pulling him to me. I could feel his smile even as our lips met. His hands curved slowly around my waist.  
  
Hang on, the chocolate! What were the others thinking?! I pulled away.  
  
'Katie?' Oliver was looking at me in a very perplexed manner.  
  
'Oh Oliver, I forgot about the others. They won't know where I am.' I said, rushing over to my trunk and extracting the chocolate. I turned around, and saw his eyes widen as he saw the chocolate. I walked over to the door, Oliver following. I was about to open it when his hand shot past mine and grabbed the handle. I turned around to face him, and found myself trapped against the dormitory door.  
  
'Oliver, what are you doing?'  
  
He raised an eyebrow. 'I just want to know two things.' He said.  
  
'Ask away,' I said. He was standing so I couldn't take even a small step forward, otherwise I would run into him. Hmmm.....  
  
'That chocolate - can you melt it ?' he said in a would be innocent voice. I grinned at him. I knew exactly where this query was heading.  
  
'No, not this chocolate Oliver.' I saw his smile fade. 'Not these specific blocks anyway.' I said, and watched as he smirked, and moved a tiny bit closer. He leant forward, brushing his lips along my jaw and moving to nip gently at my ear lobe. Then he moved back so his cheek was resting against mine.  
  
'And,' I felt his warm breath on my ear and neck. His hands snaked around my waist. 'Is that door comfortable?'  
  
I laughed, and felt him pull his face away, turning and then finding my lips again. If he went on at this rate, the chocolate would melt - and we couldn't have that.  
  
I twisted my head to the side, breaking the kiss. However, that didn't deter him. He moved down to my neck. As much as I didn't want to do this - Oliver was doing everything right - we had to go. I felt his lips graze my throat, and cursed inwardly.  
  
'Oliver, not now. The others will be wondering where the heck I am. Come on, let's go.' He reluctantly let go, and I turned to open the door. I twisted the handle, and it swung open. I stepped out, then turned and watched as he closed the door. He straightened to see me looking at him. I tilted my head slightly to the side, and looked him up and down. I saw his eyebrows raise and a smile spread across his face. I had to fight back the urge to giggle. I was checking Oliver Wood out, and he liked it. How many girls would kill to be in my position? And I could tease him too.....  
  
'If you're good tonight at the party...' I said, letting the sentence trail off and the insinuation hang in the air. Oliver started towards me, but I was quicker, and I raced up the stairs to the boy's dorms, hearing him follow me. I reached the Weasley's dorm, and knocked twice, puffing slightly. Oliver was right behind me. He arrived not even out of breath. Damn, he must be too fit for his own good. I smirked in the darkness at that thought before the door was opened by Lee Jordan.  
  
'Hey, you're back - oh, hi Oliver,' he said, looking over my shoulder. He looked back at me. 'Did you run all the way? You look fairly out of breath,' he said.  
  
Suddenly I felt Oliver slide his hand under the back of my shirt and up my back. I felt it slide under my bra strap - again - and then felt him spread his fingers and slowly drag them down my back. He pressed them into my skin so his nails were slightly scratching me - but not enough to hurt. Shut the door Lee, I need to have a 'chat' with Oliver.  
  
But of course, I had to act normal, even though the sensation of Oliver's fingers was making me feel anything but. Damn it Oliver, cut it out. No one else knew what was going on - Oliver was standing behind me, so naturally they couldn't see anything.  
  
'Yeah, well a bit of exercise never hurt anyone,' I said, ignoring Oliver's quiet chuckle behind me, and forcing my voice to remain steady. His fingers ran along the waistband of my pants. I stepped forward into the dorm, feeling Oliver's hand drop away.  
  
'Here you go Fred,' I said, walking over to him and handing over the chocolate.  
  
George came up and gasped. 'Honeyduke's best! Katie, that's fantastic!' he said, clapping me on the back, thankfully across the uninjured shoulder. 'Break it open Fred,' he instructed his twin. Angelina and Alicia came over, and the chocolate was broken up and distributed.  
  
'Ag goog ag ever.' Said Lee around a mouthful. I laughed, then turned to see Fred and George cramming in squares, each obviously trying to out do the other. My bet was on Fred. After his twelve slices from the Great Hall record, he seemed to be the one to back. But I was wrong. Fred stopped, then held his hands up in defeat. George raised his arm in to the air, victorious.  
  
'How is he going to eat it now?' Alicia asked me.  
  
'I dunno,' I replied. It would be difficult - his mouth was so full that he couldn't get his teeth together to chew. Lee heard our conversation and started to laugh.  
  
'C'mon George, spit or swallow,' he said. Everyone in the room snickered. Including George. This meant that pieces of chocolate shot out of his mouth, flying in all directions. One piece hit Angelina in the forehead, and another bounced off Lee's ear as everyone attempted to get out of the line of fire.  
  
George, by this time, was laughing so hard that he collapsed on to his bed. This had the unfortunate effect of setting off a small bag of fireworks that he had stashed under the doona. He was up off the bed just as fast, and joined everyone else as they shot out the door. George was the last one out, and we could all hear the fireworks bouncing off the walls. Someone giggled in the darkness.  
  
'Sorry about that.' Said George in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
'Maybe we should just wait in the common room until they settle down - it should only be ten minutes before they stop,' said Lee.  
  
'Great idea,' said Oliver.  
  
'Alicia, where are you?' I said. It was almost impossible to see, and the nearest lit torch was around the corner.  
  
'Here. Why?' came her voice from my left.  
  
'Oh, just be careful going down the stairs, that's all,' I replied.  
  
'Ha ha. Very funny Katie.' She shot back as we began to make our way down.  
  
We were halfway down, and we could still hear the fireworks bouncing off the dorm walls above us, when the portrait door swished open. We all froze on the stairs, in a section of darkness.  
  
McGonagall stepped through, frowning slightly and looking upwards towards the sound of the fireworks.  
  
'We need a distraction, now!' whispered Angelina quietly.  
  
'Oliver?' I whispered.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Go down there and distract her, say you were up thinking about the next match or something - she'll believe anything that you say about quidditch - just talk for long enough so the fireworks can stop.'  
  
'What!' was his reply.  
  
'Yeah, that's a great idea, go on Oliver, just keep her talking.' Agreed Fred.  
  
'I dunno....'  
  
'Please Oliver, or we'll all get detention and lose points.' I said. Then I felt his warm breath against my ear.  
  
'But *detention* could be fun...' he whispered so only I could hear. My stomach flipped over. I turned around and whispered back. 'Not that kind of detention, Mr Wood.'  
  
'What kind of detention?' said Lee.  
  
I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing.  
  
'Don't worry,' said Oliver as he moved away and began to descend the stairs.  
  
We all heard their conversation, as we stayed silently on the stairs.  
  
'Professor McGonagall.' Said Oliver in a polite tone of voice.  
  
'Wood, what are you doing up this late?'  
  
'Just running over some quidditch tactics for the next match.'  
  
'At this hour?' McGonagall didn't sound too surprised though.  
  
'Yeah,' said Oliver, sounding over enthusiastic. I hoped McGonagall would recognise his 'I'm the team captain so I need to plan everything' aura and back away slowly. Oliver continued, and I shuffled forward and stuck my head slightly around the corner.  
  
Unfortunately, McGonagall chose that exact moment to roll her eyes to the ceiling, obviously in a silent plea to get away for the obsessed Gryffindor captain. So she saw me.  
  
'Miss Bell? What are you doing up?' she said. Uh oh. I motioned behind me with my hand, and heard the retreating footsteps of my friends retreating to their dorms. I was alone, but at least they wouldn't get in trouble - and by the sounds of things, the fireworks display had finished.  
  
Oliver spun around when McGonagall said my name, then held up a hand. 'If you don't mind Professor, I'll deal with Bell.' Said Oliver, walking towards the stairs. 'Bell, what are you doing? You need all your strength for quidditch practice. What are you doing up at this hour....' I watched McGonagall retreat out the portrait door as Oliver came up the stairs, still going on about quidditch practice and how I would fall off my broom if I didn't get to sleep. I stepped back into the shadows as he reached the top of the stairs.  
  
'Katie? You there?' he sounded hesitant.  
  
'Yes, where else would I be?' I replied as he came into view.  
  
'In bed, maybe? After all, isn't that where I should be?' I said sweetly. I made to move past Oliver. 'Goodnight Captain,' I said quietly, knowing I would probably be stopped. Sure enough, Oliver reached out and caught my arm. He stepped closer to me.  
  
'I promised McGonagall that I would deal with you,' he said in a low voice, pulling me to him.  
  
'And how exactly do you plan on dealing with me, Oliver?' I said, feeling my heart hammering away in my chest. 'Well, I don't have any melted chocolate, so....' he said quietly, his hands reaching up and tilting my face towards his. His free hand slipped up my shirt, sliding under my strap. I felt his fingers splay across my shoulder and cradle it, as he leant forward and kissed me softly on the lips. This was the most gentle of his kisses so far - perhaps he was learning self control?  
  
We broke apart after about a minute, and he smiled down at me, then wrapped me in a warm hug. I settled my head against his shoulder, then angled my head and kissed his neck. I felt him sigh, then he looked down at me.  
  
'I've liked you for so long Katie,' he murmured. I smiled.  
  
'I like you too - but then what's not to like?' I replied. We stepped back from each other.  
  
'G'night Katie.' He said as I let go of his hands.  
  
'Night Oliver,' I said as we both turned and headed back to our respective dorms.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yeah, that was a bit sickeningly fluffy, wasn't it? I thought so, but if it makes you romantics out there happy....I just hope there is enough other stuff to make it interesting. Oh well, Oliver was sweet anyways, so I think I am forgiven! Wouldn't it be great to know a guy that was as thoughtful as him and didn't rush you or anything? I don't think they exist! And I won't make my introductory ramble so long next time around - it'll be my 20th chapter - a milestone, so I will have to make it extra special/significant...... Please read and review! I hope this chappie wasn't too much below standard. I do have doubts about it - so please let me know what you think about it! 


	20. Why?

All JKR's. You should know that by now!  
  
Again, you that review - I thank you! How poetic, I am starting to rhyme - it's a worry. And I know that I haven't updated for ages - I'm sorry, I am back at school and so I am bound to be totally unreliable ;) but I will do my best. Maybe once a week, but don't count on it. But I will say that I won't stop until it is finished. So there you go!  
  
Tegan, what you are going through must be unimaginable - and even more unbearable. But we are here for you - and don't forget that.  
  
'Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya'  
  
We're here for you.  
  
This chapter is for you - and I hope it makes you smile a bit. Oh, and a big hug from 'my' Oliver (as in this stories' one). Feel a little better? : )  
  
Oh and this is going to be a long chapter. My longest yet. I am warning you. It is so long because I am fitting it in with the book (Prisoner of Azkaban) and there is also a reference in it about a quidditch move, the Porksoff Ploy, which I got from my copy of Quidditch Through The Ages. Yes, the book does exist. JKR wrote it for Comic Relief. It's great!  
  
CHAPTER 20 - Why?  
  
I was woken the next morning, by the noise of the shower running. I rolled over, and realised that I was late - the sun was already streaming through the gap in the curtains. I heard the shower get shut off, and I just lay in bed. Could I fake a headache? No, I just needed a really strong coffee, but all I was going to get would be a caffeine free pumpkin juice. So tired.  
  
I heard the bathroom door open, and footsteps on the carpet. Suddenly I was blinded as Alicia flung back the hangings on my bed.  
  
'Awake, are we?' she said as she turned and walked over to her bed, picking up her wand. She was dressed and ready to go down to the hall. 'You better hurry up and get to breakfast, or you'll miss it altogether.'  
  
''Why didn't you wake me sooner?' I grumbled as I flicked back the covers and swung my legs out of bed.  
  
'You looked like you needed your sleep,' she said, and I saw the side of her mouth twitch with a suppressed smile. I don't trust you at all Alicia Spinnet, I thought as she walked to the door.  
  
'See you at breakfast, if you ever make it,' she said, still smiling as she shut the door.  
  
I groaned, grabbing my uniform and heading into the shower. Maybe that will wake me up.  
  
I had been standing under the hot jet for about five minutes in an attempt to wake myself up when there was an impatient tapping at the dorm door.  
  
'What?!' I yelled out. Hmmm, I seem to be in a great mood today.  
  
I heard the door swing open, and then a voice said 'Katie, are you trying to drown yourself?' it was Oliver. Oh shite, talk about timing.  
  
'Uh, no, not really. I'll be out in a tic,' I said, hurriedly shutting off the water. I jumped out and grabbed my towel, frantically drying myself and throwing on my uniform. Not bothering with my hair, I opened the bathroom door.  
  
Oliver was sitting on my bed, which had been made. Hang on, there were sheets everywhere when I went into the shower. He looked up and smiled as I came out.  
  
'Did you make my bed?' I asked him, frowning.  
  
'Yeah, I figured that you wouldn't have time, so I did it for you.' He replied, ignoring my frown and standing up.  
  
'Oh. Thanks, but you didn't have to,' I said.  
  
He shrugged as I walked over to my trunk and pulled out a clean pair of socks. Damn, where the heck were my shoes? I started to dig through my trunk, looking for a hint of shoelace that might suggest their whereabouts, when Oliver tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
'Looking for these?' he said, holding up my shoes and grinning.  
  
'Yes!' I said standing up. 'Where were they?' I asked as I reached for them.  
  
'Under the bed,' he answered as he swung them behind his back, out of my reach.  
  
'Oliver, come on, I'm too tired for games. Please, I want to have some breakfast.' I whined. He just smiled at me.  
  
'What happened to 'Goodmorning', hey?' he said, his eyes sparkling.  
  
I scowled up at him, trying and failing to keep myself from smiling. 'Fine,' I grumbled, reaching up and giving him a short kiss. He grinned, then shoved me gently back onto my bed.  
  
'And what do you think you're doing?' I said, raising my eyebrows at him.  
  
'Putting on your shoes for you, so you can dry your hair,' he said as he dropped to one knee and grabbed my left foot.  
  
'Oh,' I said as I reached for my wand, flicking it and feeling my hair begin to quickly dry. Oliver looked up at me and smirked.  
  
'Get your mind out of the gutter, Bell. I know exactly what you were thinking just then.' I spluttered, and he grinned as he finished tying my laces. He stood up.  
  
'Come on, let's get to breakfast. I'm starving,' Oliver said as he walked over to the door. I stood up and followed.  
  
We stepped out of the portrait hole and Oliver grabbed my hand, twining his fingers with mine. He turned and smiled down at me. Hmm, this was going to be tricky.  
  
'Oliver, uh, could you let go of my hand please?' I said quietly, not looking at him. I felt his hand clench mine.  
  
'What?' he whispered, and I looked up at him. He had gone slightly pale. Ah, no, let me finish!  
  
'No no no no. it's not like that at all.' I said hurriedly. He relaxed, then frowned.  
  
'Well what is it then?' he said in a hurt tone.  
  
I sighed. 'This is going to sound a little stupid, but I don't really think it is totally wise for us to be seen 'together' as such just yet,' I said. Hmm, yes that did sound a wee bit strange.  
  
'Why?' he still looked puzzled.  
  
'Oliver, I think you fail to see how attractive you are to the majority of girls in this school.' He blushed. 'And,' I continued, 'I don't particularly want to have my shoulder practically dislocated again.' He laughed, but then let go of my hand.  
  
'Ok Katie, if that's the way you want it to be - but it won't be like this forever, I am only doing this to protect my Chaser,' he said, ruffling my hair with his hand.  
  
'Oi, don't wreck my hair!' I said, punching him gently in the arm. He tried to elbow me in the ribs but I dodged out of the way.  
  
'Hey, that's cheating, now we're not even,' Oliver said, reaching for my waist. I slapped his hand away.  
  
'Uh uh, no touching,' I said. His smile faded.  
  
'Do we even have to hide this from the other Gryffindors? From the team?' he said in a mournful voice.  
  
'Well, I dunno Oliver, maybe we can tell the twins and Ange and Alicia, but I think it would leak out if all of Gryffindor knew.' He shrugged.  
  
'Ok, fair enough,' he replied as we reached the Great Hall. Thankfully, breakfast hadn't finished yet. We rushed over to the Gryffindor table. George shot me a knowing glance and snickered. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him as I sat down and began to fill my plate.  
  
**********************  
  
The first match was getting closer, and Oliver was really making the whole team train harder. We would drag ourselves in to the locker rooms after practice groaning about the mud on our robes and our aching limbs, and Oliver would follow, running on some strange energy, buzzing about new moves he had read about for next practice. After a practice three days before the match he walked over to Angelina, Alicia and I, as we were about to leave the locker room.  
  
'Girls, wait up,' I heard Oliver call as he jogged over. We all groaned simultaneously. 'I've just read about this move, called the Porksoff Ploy-'  
  
I interrupted. 'The chaser carrying the Quaffle flies upwards, leading the opposing chasers to believe that he or she is trying to escape them to score, but then throws the Quaffle downwards to a fellow chaser waiting to catch it. Pinpoint timing is of the essence,' I finished. I had read about this particular move only last night, so I knew it off by heart.  
  
Alicia and Angelina both looked at me in stunned silence. Oliver raised his eyebrows and smiled at me.  
  
'Well, I never knew you had it in you,' said Angelina.  
  
'Wow, that was great Katie. More than just a pretty face, huh?' said Oliver. Alicia suddenly choked, and Oliver cleared his throat. 'Right, well at least you know what's going on. Now if only the weather would clear up..' He turned and walked off, blushing slightly.  
  
I made the mistake of smiling. The girls took one look at my face, grabbed my arms and dragged me out into the hall. Neither of them spoke until we reached an old, disused charms classroom. They shoved me inside and shut the door.  
  
'Right Katie, how long have you and Oliver been together?' said Alicia. Angelina grinned as I began to smile.  
  
'A while, judging by the look on her face,' she said.  
  
'Um, well, yeah, we are kind of,' I said. Now was that an evasive answer or what? I could feel my face start to get hot. 'Ah, so that's why Oliver's been so nice at practice lately.' Said Alicia in a knowing voice.  
  
'Katie's been keeping him happy,' finished Angelina. They both started to giggle.  
  
'No, not in that way, you dirty girls,' I said, walking over and opening the door.  
  
'Come on, I've got loads of homework to do,' I said, stepping out of the classroom. They followed, both still giggling madly.  
  
*********************************  
  
The team was assembled, ready for our last practice before the match tomorrow. The weather by now was terrible, and none of us were looking forward to playing in these conditions. We were all chatting away when Oliver stormed in, frowning and grinding his teeth together.  
  
'We're not playing Slytherin! Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead.' He looked rather angry.  
  
'Why?' we all said at once.  
  
'Flint's excuse is that their seeker's arm's still injured. But it's obvious why They're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it will ruin their chances.'  
  
'There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm! He's faking it!' said Harry angrily. I looked over at him as he irritably pushed his fringe out of his eyes and frowned. Poor kid. The team knew how much it would mean to him if he could beat Malfoy at quidditch.  
  
'I know that, but we can't prove it. And we've been practising all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new captain and seeker, Cedric Diggory-'  
  
Angelina, Alicia and I all giggled. Cedric was good looking I guess-not that he compared with Oliver in my eyes. But he was known for being a little clueless when it came to common sense.  
  
'What?' said Oliver, looking at us and frowning.  
  
'He's that tall, good looking one, isn't he?' said Angelina.  
  
I snickered. 'Strong and silent.' I finished, beginning to giggle again. Trust Angelina.  
  
'He's only silent because he's to thick to string two words together,' said Fred in a tetchy voice, glaring at Angelina. We all started giggling harder, leaning into each other for support so we didn't fall off the seat.  
  
'They took the bait,' Alicia gasped out so only we could hear.  
  
'Too easy,' I agreed, as the boys kept talking.  
  
'We're playing in completely different conditions!' Oliver shouted suddenly. Ooops, maybe we went too far. But he could surely see we were joking?  
  
'Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin are trying to wrong foot us! We must win!'  
  
'Oliver, calm down!' said Fred, sounding alarmed. Oliver did look and sound rather stressed. 'We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously.'  
  
Oliver ran his hand through his hair, breathing deeply and obviously trying to relax. We all stood up, ready to go out onto the field. Just then, there was a rumble of thunder, and then a fresh lot of rain pelted down. Oliver stamped his foot, clearly frustrated.  
  
'We need this time to practise!' he exclaimed, looking desperately at the trunk containing the quidditch balls. Angelina nudged me in the ribs and nodded in Oliver's direction. I took the hint.  
  
'Look Oliver, we obviously can't practise in this, so why don't we try to come up with some sort of strategy on paper that we might be able to use against Hufflepuff?' I suggested. He turned around and gave me a small smile, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
'Yeah, we may as well do something constructive,' he said, walking over to his locker and pulling out his charts. Alicia winked at me, and Fred turned around and gave me the thumbs up. Oliver came back over and pinned up the charts on the board.  
  
By the time that he had finished, he appeared to have calmed down slightly. The team all began to filter out, heading back to Gryffindor Tower. That's when I remembered I had a chart for Arithmancy to finish. I groaned. All I wanted was a nice warm bed and sleep. Instead, I dragged out my books and headed down to the common room, which was practically empty, except for Hermione, who was almost hidden behind a pile of books at one of the tables. I walked over to an empty table and put my books and parchment down.  
  
I opened the book at the translation page. I hoped I would be able to finish the chart before I fell asleep at the table. I picked up my quill, and at the same time felt someone slide onto the bench seat next to me.  
  
'I was a bit frazzled before, wasn't I?' said Oliver, grinning apologetically. I put down my quill and smiled at him.  
  
'It's ok, Oliver, we all know how much quidditch means to you. It is pretty important to us too,' I said, patting his hand.  
  
'Yeah, I guess. Sometimes I do get a bit obsessed, don't I? He said, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.  
  
'Indeed you do. Now go and get some sleep, or you'll be no good to us at all,' I said. Oliver smiled at me, and then looked around the room in what could only be described as a shifty manner, before leaning over and kissing my forehead.  
  
'Go on Oliver, get to bed.' I said, shoving him gently. He pouted at me, then got up and stumbled over to the boy's stairs, giving me a small wave as he disappeared. I smiled then turned back to the chart. It took me another ten minutes before I was satisfied that it was properly completed. Standing up, I stretched and then gathered up my books, noting that Hermione was still scribbling away furiously at her table. The girl was far too obsessed with schoolwork. I walked over.  
  
'Hey Hermione, why don't you do this tomorrow?' I said. She looked up with a start.  
  
'Oh, Katie, hi. No, I really need to get this done tonight, I have other work planned for the weekend, so I need to do this now,' she said. Yup. Definitely overworked.  
  
'You should take a break from all of this though, you know. You aren't doing your OWL's just yet - relax while you can.' I suggested. She shrugged her shoulders. 'Yeah maybe. But I've just got to read this chapter for Transfiguration.'  
  
I shook my head. 'Ok, but don't stress so much, ok?'  
  
'Ok' she said in a distracted voice as I walked to the girl's stairs. When I got to the dorm, Angelina and Alicia were already asleep. I quietly slipped into my pj's and climbed into bed, listening to the rain lashing down outside. I hoped it would clear for tomorrow's match.  
  
Ha. As if. I woke the next day, and surprise surprise, the weather was the same. If not worse. I got out of bed and pulled on my tracksuit that I wore under my quidditch robes. Not bothering to wake the girls - we still had a few hours before the match - and headed down the stairs. I would have to try and eat something before the match.  
  
'Fare well, brave lady,' said Sir Cadogan as I stepped through the portrait hole.  
  
I turned around and frowned at the loopy knight. 'What?'  
  
'Then dangers of the outside world await! And you go alone, with no guard to protect you.'  
  
'Hey, now let's get this straight. I don't need protection. I can stand and fight well enough on my own,' I said.  
  
'Then onwards, valiant lady!' he roared.  
  
I turned around, thinking that someone needed to call St Mungo's. Soon.  
  
When I reached the hall, Harry was already at the table, staring into a large bowl of porridge.  
  
'Looking for answers in the oats, Harry?' I said as I sat down across from him. He looked up and gave me a weak smile. "Don't worry, everything will be ok. You really are the best seeker we've ever had, and I've been on the team since my second year.'  
  
'Thanks Katie,' he said as he put a spoonful of porridge in his mouth. I reached for the toast, as Fred and George came in to the hall, followed by Angelina, Alicia and Oliver, who trooped over to the table and sat down.  
  
'It's going to be a tough one,' said Oliver, as the others all reached for the food. I saw him swallow nervously.  
  
'Stop worrying Oliver, it's only a bit of rain,' said Alicia, trying to calm him down.  
  
'Yeah, I especially didn't shower last night, as I figured that I would get one this morning anyway,' said Fred. Angelina flicked a bit of scrambled egg at him. 'That's disgusting, Fred Weasley.' She said, wrinkling her nose at him. I saw Harry roll his eyes and reach for some toast.  
  
All too soon we were dressed in our quidditch robes, waiting for Oliver's pre-match talk. But he couldn't say anything, and in the end he just beckoned us to follow him onto the pitch. The rain was so hard I could barely make out who was who on the Hufflepuff team - they were just a mass of yellow.  
  
That was pretty much how it was for the whole match. I didn't know if I was passing the quaffle to Angelina or Alicia - once I nearly passed it to George, the rain was so thick. I think it was about fifteen minutes in when Oliver called for a time out. We all splashed down in the mud, and huddled under an enormous umbrella. I could barely hear anything with the rain pounding against the umbrella.  
  
'What's the score?' I yelled.  
  
'We're fifty points up - ' another blast of rain hit the umbrella, and I couldn't hear what Oliver said next. Then Harry waved his glasses around and yelled something I couldn't hear as a cloaked figure appeared at his shoulder. It was Hermione, who took his glasses from him, pulled out her wand and muttered something before handing them back.  
  
'Brilliant!' I heard Oliver shout after her as she left. What was brilliant? Great, now I am cold and confused. Oliver said something else and signalled that we should get back in the air. Fine by me, I had no idea what was going on anyway.  
  
I kicked into the mud and rose into the air, fighting the wind and rain for control of my broom. But in no time I was more worried about being able to hold on to the quaffle. Everything was so slippery. I caught a neat pass from Alicia, ducked under a Hufflepuff chaser and urged my broom towards the hoops at the Hufflepuff end. At the last second, the keeper moved to block me, and I saw Angelina to my right. I threw the quaffle with all my strength, and she caught it, then tossed it through the hoop. She made it look so easy. I turned my broom around, then stopped as a sensation of intense cold swept over me. I glimpsed a mass of tall, black-cloaked figures. Dementors. Then suddenly, something was falling from the sky, a figure in scarlet robes.  
  
Harry.  
  
'No!' I heard Angelina scream. Then a small figure in purple robes rushed onto the pitch, and enormous white shape erupting from the end of his wand, driving the Dementors back. It was Dumbledore. He then turned to Harry and waved his wand. Harry landed with a soft thud. The team raced for the ground.  
  
'Is he ok?' I heard George yell, as Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and raised Harry onto it.  
  
'He will survive, Mr Weasley,' replied Dumbledore in a serious voice. But even as he answered, his eyes were locked on the retreating backs of the Dementors as they left the stadium. He watched them as they disappeared, the turned and began to walk up to the school, the stretcher with Harry floating in front of him.  
  
We followed them all the way up to the hospital wing, none of us talking until Harry was laid out on a bed. Hormone and Ron joined us.  
  
'Lucky the ground was so soft,' said Alicia.  
  
'I thought he was dead for sure,' said Fred.  
  
'But he didn't even break his glasses,' said George. Hormone chewed her lip. She looked a bit teary. I saw Harry's eyelids flutter, then snap open.  
  
'Harry! How are you feeling?' said Fred.  
  
'What happened?' he said, sitting up quickly.  
  
'You fell off. Must've been - what - fifty feet?'  
  
'We thought you'd died.' Said Alicia, shaking. George put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. She leaned into him, and I had to smile. They were so cute together.  
  
'But the match. What happened? Are we having a replay?' Harry said. No one said anything. Then his eyes widened.  
  
'We didn't - lose?' he whispered. George spoke.  
  
'Diggory got the snitch. Just after you fell. He didn't realise what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a re - match. But they won fair and square..even Wood admits it.'  
  
I saw Harry frown and scan the room. 'Where is Wood?' I looked up too, not realising that Oliver wasn't there.  
  
'Still in the showers. We think he's trying to drown himself.' Said Fred. George caught my eye, and mouthed 'go find Oliver' to me. I nodded and quietly left the hospital wing.  
  
When I got down to the changing rooms, I opened the door. Someone was definitely still here, I could see steam rising out of one of the showers on the boy's side. I walked tentatively around.  
  
'Oliver, you there?' The shower was turned off.  
  
'Yeah, I'm here.' He said quietly. I took off my muddy quidditch robes, and sat down on the bench. Thankfully none of the mud had gotten on my tracksuit, which was only a little damp.  
  
Oliver finally emerged, wearing only tracksuit pants, his hair still dripping onto his face. He just stood there and looked at me, like a lost little boy.  
  
'We lost,' he whispered, shrugging his shoulders hopelessly. I walked over to him and rested my hands on his bare shoulders. 'Oh Oliver it'll be ok,' I said. He tried to smile, but it didn't last for long, so I slid my hands around his neck and hugged him. He slipped his arms around me and rested his wet head on my shoulder. I felt a drop of water slide down my back, and I shivered. It felt as cold as bloody ice, but Oliver was still hugging me, so I didn't pull away. He was taking it even worse than Harry.  
  
'Why didn't you come with us to see Harry?' I asked him. He gasped and pulled away.  
  
'Oh no, I completely forgot about Harry! I was talking to Madam Hooch and Diggory, and then I just came straight down here! Oh no,' he said, sinking into the bench and outing his head in his hands. I sat down beside him and rubbed his back.  
  
'It's ok Oliver, you can see him in the morning' I said. He raised his head.  
  
'No, it's not ok. I should have gone to see him with the rest of the team.' He said guiltily, starting to shiver.  
  
'Come on, put something warm on, or you're going to freeze.' I said, walking over to his locker and pulling out a neatly folded black knitted jumper that looked cosy.  
  
'Here, put this on,' I said as I passed him the jumper. He took it and obediently pulled it on. I grabbed his hand. 'Now, you are coming with me to sit in front of the fire until you are properly warm.' I dragged him out of the changing room and let go of his hand. We walked down the corridor, and I felt Oliver slide his hand around my waist and then pull me to him as we were walking. I looked up at him.  
  
'Please?' he said, giving me a dose of the puppy dog eyes to make sure. I shook my head and smiled, but I didn't pull away.  
  
'Thanks Katie,' he whispered, dropping a soft kiss on my head.  
  
------------------------------------------- There we go. Hmmm, not a lot really happened. I am again afraid that this was below standard. Can you forgive me? I am trying to make the Oliver/Katie interactions realistic and give them a bit of character depth, so that explains why they aren't always making out. Well they have to talk too! I knew you'd understand. Yes, there is juicy stuff coming up next chapter (I think) And the chapter after that (for sure) So we're nearly there girls and boys! And you know what to do - review! 


	21. Betrayal

Disclaimer -you know who's....  
  
I cannot believe I am writing chapter 21. 21! I was only doing this as a small, maybe ten chapter fic and then I had the smart idea of making it fit with the books. Yeah, really smart. I know when it is going to end though - maybe chapter 25? Right, who am I trying to kid? Maybe....oh hang on, maybe chapter 30. hmmm, I dunno.  
  
Ok guys, its crunch time with regards to a certain aspect of my story. Now it is R rated for a reason, I said in a previous chapter. I have decided to solve the ratings dilemma once and for all - and certain 'plot developments' in future chapters if you get my drift. Which I am sure you do. So that means a vote is in order. Do I - drop the rating, and keep it flirty, or utilise the R - ratedness. And if this is the option that is most popular with you, my dear reviewers, then I tell you now that I won't get too graphic. I don't think. ;)  
  
So in your review, please vote for which option you would prefer. I will let you know the results in an upcoming chapter. Thank you!  
  
CHAPTER 21- Betrayal  
  
After breakfast the next morning, the whole team went back to the hospital wing.  
  
'I feel so guilty,' Oliver whispered to me as we reached the doors.  
  
'It's ok, Oliver, I'm sure Harry won't mind,' I replied as I held the door open for him to pass through. He stepped into the hospital wing, frowning and chewing his lip nervously. We followed him in.  
  
'Is Oliver feeling better?' George whispered in my ear. I nodded and grinned up at him.  
  
'How about Alicia?' I said as innocently as I could. The two of them had been very cosy in the common room last night, both of them sharing a couch. Alicia had a very smug look on her face. I watched as George went pink.  
  
'Keep it down, Katie,' George replied, as we watched Oliver talking to Harry. Harry nodded, then gave a brief smile before lying back down against the pillows.  
  
'Everything alright?' I asked Oliver as we walked - or rather were chased -out of the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
'Yeah, it's all ok,' he said, smiling and running his hand through his hair. Fred walked up and clapped him across the shoulder.  
  
'Ready for the Hogsmeade visit, Oliver?'  
  
'Oh, yeah. Time for some Christmas shopping,' Oliver replied. I remembered previous Christmases with Oliver and the rest of the team. Each year, without fail, Oliver would pick out gifts for his entire team.  
  
'No, my boy, I was talking about another trip to Zonko's. Isn't it fantastic?' said Fred, his eyes sparkling.  
  
'This is where I leave you, gentlemen.' I said. I didn't really want to hear what Fred had planned this time, or I would end up being to scared to poke my head around corners. Fred grinned at me, and Oliver winked as I retreated.  
  
'Hang on,' I heard Oliver say, 'Isn't the next hogsmeade visit about two weeks from the end of term?'  
  
'Yes!' I heard George say. 'Plenty of time to plan what we need - '  
  
'I'll have to plan more practises.' Said Oliver. The twins groaned. 'oh come on, Oliver. The time will fly.'  
  
'I know, that's why I need to plan!' said Oliver.  
  
The team reached the Gryffindor tower and made their way through the portrait hole. We were immediately set upon by most of Gryffindor house.  
  
'How's Harry?' squeaked a small boy, who I recognised as Colin Creevy, founder of the Official Harry Potter Fan Club.  
  
Oliver chuckled. 'He's fine Colin, should be out of hospital soon.'  
  
'Oh, great!' exclaimed Colin, and the crowd began to disperse, satisfied that their star seeker would be ok.  
  
'Coming to relax by the fire?' said Oliver, turning to me, and still smiling.  
  
'No, I'd love to,' and he smirked, 'but I've got a History of Magic essay to finish for tomorrow.' I said as I headed for my dorm to get my books.  
  
I came back down the stairs to see Oliver seated at a table away from the fire. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I walked slowly over and slid onto the seat. He shifted so he was sitting with his leg pressed up against mine.  
  
'Don't you try and distract me, Mr Wood,' I growled at him.  
  
'I am here to help you finish your essay,' he said, looking at me innocently.  
  
'Whatever you reckon,' I shot back, but I didn't move my leg.  
  
'Ok, now that we have sorted that out, let's get started,' he said, smirking. I chose to ignore that comment.  
  
'I have to write ten pages,' I said warningly.  
  
'Ten pages! In that case, let's procrastinate and go and eat lunch,' Oliver said, standing up.  
  
'Fine, fine,' I muttered as we made our way over to the portrait hole we had only entered five minutes earlier. The Weasley twins joined us as we climbed out.  
  
Lunch was enjoyable. The Weasleys also had brought a pack of exploding snap and a set of gobstones, so it turned into the longest lunch I have ever had. Dumbledore watched in amusement as Fred narrowly missed blowing his eyebrows off in the second game of snap. Needless to say, lunch stretched into dinner, and it was 7:30pm by the time we got back to the common room. I stepped in and saw my unwritten essay lying on the table.  
  
'Dammit.' I muttered. Oliver laughed.  
  
'Come on Katie, let's finish it,' he said.  
  
'We need to start it first!' I said desperately. There was no way that I was going to be able to get it all done. We resumed our seats at the table.  
  
'Oh, don't whinge. You've got me to help you,' Oliver replied, beaming.  
  
And he was helpful. But even with Oliver's knowledge and the mounds of notes and textbooks, it was getting close to midnight when I finally put my quill down, satisfied that I had written enough. My wrists had never felt sorer, and I was proud with myself. I sat back, resting my head against the chair and closing my eyes. I felt Oliver take my hand, and slowly massage my palm with his thumb.  
  
'Do I get a thank you?' he said quietly. My eyes snapped open, and I scanned the common room. It was totally empty - not even Hermione was there. I grinned at Oliver, who smiled back. Should I do it? It might give him ideas, but what the heck.  
  
I stood up, turned, and before Oliver could move, swung my leg over the other side of him so I was kneeling on the bench over his lap. His eyes widened, and his hands came up to hold my hips. I grinned at him again, then resting my hands on his shoulders, leaned in and caught his lips. He chuckled, the sound making me shiver and smile at the same time.  
  
I abruptly pulled back, and felt his hands slip away from me as I stood up and moved away from the table.  
  
'What was that? Oliver said.  
  
'A kiss. Or didn't you realise?' I said.  
  
He frowned at me. 'I hadn't finished,' he said, getting up.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. 'Well in that case, I apologise,' I said, grabbing my books and scooting over to the girl's stairs as Oliver made to move around the table.  
  
'See you in the morning,' I called down the stairs, before remembering that everyone was asleep. Oops! I heard Oliver make a frustrated sound in the common room. Ah well, I would make it up to him later. I giggled at the thought as I made my way up to the dorm.  
  
However, I didn't get much more time alone with Oliver as Christmas crept closer. Quidditch practises were now every night, and I was forced to do homework in the library during my lunch break - it was no good leaving it until after practice, as I was too tired.  
  
We had finished practice the day after Ravenclaw absolutely slaughtered Hufflepuff when George decided to point out the obvious.  
  
'Oliver, we don't have a match for the rest of term. Why are we still training so hard?'  
  
'Because I know how lazy you are with no one to motivate you. You practice now, and you can have the holidays off. That's fair, isn't it?'  
  
'No, it isn't.' said Fred, rubbing his arm. He and George had tried to charm the quaffle into having a personality. However, the charm went a little wrong and the quaffle ended up with teeth. Fred now had a full set of teeth marks on his arm. I personally think George sabotaged the charm, judging by the way he grinned every time he saw his twin's arm.  
  
'Yeah, well it's the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, so no practice then!' said Angelina cheerfully.  
  
'oh, what are you getting for everyone's presents? C'mon Katie,' said Alicia, grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door, Angelina following. If these girls had their way, I would be laden down with shopping by the time we got to the Three Broomsticks for our midday butterbeer.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
And I was right. Sitting in the Three Broomsticks, surrounded by bags of shopping, I looked at the satisfied faces of my friends. But the air in the pub was starting to get stuffy.  
  
'So have you done all your shopping Katie?' said Angelina, taking a sip of her butterbeer.  
  
'Yeah, I think so.' I replied.  
  
'Get anything for Oliver,' said Alicia slyly. Angelina put down her mug and looked at me.  
  
'Well..' she said.  
  
'Uh, not yet' I muttered, staring into my mug.  
  
'And so shouldn't you?' prompted Alicia.  
  
'Yeah, but I want it to be something that he will like. I was going to have a look in Diagon Alley when we got back, and maybe owl it to him or something.'  
  
'Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.' Said Alicia.  
  
'How are we going to carry all this stuff?' said Angelina.  
  
'Men. Where are they when you need them,' added Alicia. I giggled. Both their heads snapped over in my direction. Still giggling, I pointed over to the bar. Both the Weasley twins were leaning on it, chatting to each other, hands grasping steaming mugs of butterbeer.  
  
'Hey Alicia,' I said quietly. She looked at me and I nodded in George's direction. 'Do your worst, my dear,' I said. Angelina burst out laughing, and Alicia slowly got up from the table.  
  
'I dare you,' Angelina spluttered. Alicia quirked an eyebrow and sauntered over to the bar. Angelina and I tried to stay on our chairs. which is tricky to do when you're laughing that much. I saw Alicia lean on the bar. George turned to her and smiled.  
  
Minutes later, all five of us walked out of the Three Broomsticks, all evenly loaded down with shopping. Trudging against the snow, we made our way to the carriages and piled inside one.  
  
'All stocked up for Christmas then?' said Fred, staring at the piles of bags. We were all squashed in the carriage. Angelina had her elbow in my ribs, and the toe of my shoe was in someone's shin.  
  
'Yeah, we've got enough stuff I think,' Angelina said, casting her eye over the bags.  
  
When we got back, everyone was filing into the hall, ready for the last dinner before we went home for the holidays.  
  
I grabbed my shopping.  
  
'I'll meet you guys at dinner, ok?' I said.  
  
'Where are you going?' said Alicia.  
  
'I've got to see McGonagall about something before I forget.' I replied, trying to keep hold of the bags.  
  
'Ok, see you!' called Fred as I left.  
  
I was walking along the corridor when I saw Oliver turn the far corner. What was he doing? I decided McGonagall could wait. This was going to be fun. I moved quietly along the corridor to the corner, and stuck my head around to see Oliver disappear into an old classroom. Why all the deviousness? I snuck over to the door. Was it this one, or the next one? Pick a door and hurry up about it will you Katie, I though to myself. Or you could just look through the window in the door. Duh. I almost slapped my head at my own stupidity. I edged my face closer so I could see through the window.  
  
And slammed it away at what I saw, feeling my stomach disappear.  
  
Oliver was in there all right. No, it couldn't be. My head was screaming silently, and tears burnt at the back of my eyes as I accepted what I had seen.  
  
Oliver was in there, leaning backwards on a desk, his hands splayed behind him for support. Support for the girl with the long blond hair that was on top of him.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now was that dramatic or what? I will update next weekend if I don't have writers block like I did with this chappie. I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't get it out. Ah well. Review! And sorry if there are mistakes in this, it was typed really quickly. Oh, and remember to vote! Thanks! 


	22. George

Firstly, I have to say that I love being evil. Except for when you punched me in the arm for leaving the chapter where it was, Tara. It's all part of the master plan though - not that I really have one, but...  
  
Ok. It's JKR's. which I am sure you know by now!  
  
And I know I left you all hanging with the end of the last chappie. Sorry! But I had to do it. And if you were wondering what the results of the poll were, well, big surprise that everybody bar one has requested - or should I say demanded - the R rating. And I am already stressing over the writing of that particular chapter. And it isn't for about another five. Ah well.  
  
CHAPTER 22 - George.  
  
No.  
  
This could not be happening.  
  
Breathe breathe breathe. I bit down on my tongue, tasting a salty liquid.  
  
'Katie?'  
  
It was George, walking down the corridor. I will not cry. Dammit, I could feel a tingling at the back of my eyes. I clamped my teeth together. I can turn off my emotions, I can, I can. I will.  
  
I turned to George, smiling to him as he came up the corridor.  
  
'Hi George.' Good, my voice was steady. Don't ask me how I was doing it. I didn't know how long I would last though.  
  
'What are you doing here?' he said, frowning and smiling at the same time.  
  
'Oh nothing, just wandered off. Daydreaming.' I said, forcing a smile, and ignoring the empty feeling that was spreading from deep in my chest. 'Come on, let's go back to the hall.'  
  
'Weren't you going to see McGonagall?' he said, puzzled.  
  
'Nah, I'll do it later,' I replied, beginning to walk off. I had to get away from that room, and what I knew was in there. I squeezed my eyes shut. No, I cannot cry. I crushed my teeth together as I heard George start to follow.  
  
Suddenly George grabbed my arm. 'Katie! Watch where you're going!'  
  
My eyes snapped open. 'What?'  
  
'You nearly tripped over! Are you ok?'  
  
I looked up at George, about to lie to him for the first time since we had known each other. 'Sure, I'm fine.'  
  
He frowned, but didn't push the point.  
  
'What were you following me for anyway?' I said, hoping for a change of subject, fast.  
  
'Oh, well, um,' he stuttered, going red.  
  
I think I knew where I was heading. 'Alicia?' I prompted.  
  
His eyes widened, and he rubbed the back of his neck. 'Yeah. Do you think that she, well, you know, might uh, like me?'  
  
I laughed, ignoring the pang I felt at his words. Did Oliver go through this? I did...  
  
'Well, she appears to. Do you want me to talk to her?' I said, swallowing and digging my nails into my palms. No emotion Katie. None. Why did I have to relate Oliver to this? Why?  
  
'Yeah, thanks,' said George as we reached the Great Hall. He pushed open the doors, and we walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down with Fred, Angelina and Alicia. Food was already on the tables, and people were eating, while others trickled in.  
  
'Hey, try some of this bake. It's absolutely sinful,' said Angelina, pushing a large dish my way and then spooning a mound onto my plate.  
  
'I'm not really hungry -' I started, choking on the rest of my sentence as I remembered why. I could feel my eyes tingling again, and I knew I couldn't hold it in for much longer. I looked up, glancing at the blur of my friend's faces. I had to get out, now.  
  
I jumped up, swinging my leg over the bench and running out of the hall. I heard a voice say 'I'll go,' and then footsteps behind me.  
  
I swung through the doors of the hall, running blindingly along the wide stone corridor to until I ran into a door, opening it with my shoulder, barely feeling the pain that it caused. I realised that the blurry room I was in was the locker room - my feet must have subconsciously carried me there. I turned to go back out again, and found my exit blocked. The blurry figure stepped inside and gently shut the door.  
  
'Katie?' it was George that had followed me. He walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug. All I could do was clutch his arms as I cried.  
  
'Oh Katie, what's wrong?' he said softly, rocking me like I was a baby. I didn't answer straight away - quite simply, I couldn't. He rubbed my back, and patted me on the head.  
  
'Come on Katie, you have to tell me,' he said, leading me over to the bench and sitting me down. He slung an arm around my shoulders rather haphazardly, accidentally slapping my arm. Suddenly I laughed.  
  
'Is this how you're going to treat Alicia - by beating her up?' I said, furiously wiping my face. He laughed.  
  
'Nice try Katie, but you have to tell me. What is wrong.'  
  
'Oh George, it's - I, I saw-' I shook my head, beginning to feel the tears on my already wet face. I couldn't even say it yet.  
  
He ducked his head, and looked at me. Then said the word I knew he would.  
  
'Oliver.'  
  
All I could do was nod hopelessly. He squeezed me gently.  
  
'Katie, what has he done? He really likes you, you know.' He said quietly.  
  
I stopped and sucked in a deep breath. 'You could have fooled me,' I said.  
  
'Here,' he said, passing me a handkerchief. I wiped my face. 'Now tell me what's happened,' he said.  
  
'I saw him with someone else,' I said simply, watching George's face go pale and his eyes widen in shock.  
  
'What?' he whispered.  
  
'You heard me.' I replied, staring into his eyes and keeping my voice steady.  
  
'Oh no,' he said, gathering me into a hug. I smiled. I was so lucky to have the Weasley twins, especially George to protect me. I just hoped they didn't take their beater's clubs to Oliver's head.  
  
'How could he do that to you?'  
  
'I don't know George, but promise me something,' I said as we broke apart. 'Don't treat him any different - I want to hear about this from him, and no one else, or have it forced out of him,' I said. He nodded.  
  
'I just can't understand it, that's all,' he said, ducking his head and giving me a sad smile. I smiled back, at the same time feeling tears welling in my eyes.  
  
'Oh Katie, come on, don't cry. If he does this, then he doesn't deserve you.' George said, moving closer and wiping a tear off my face.  
  
My vision went blurry as more tears came. I don't know who leant forward, but suddenly I felt George's lips brush mine, then catch. His hand slid up around my neck, and then my hands were on the neck of his sweater. I could taste the salt of my tears on his lips, and I closed my eyes.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I did it to you again! Please don't hurt me! Please? I will fix everything in the next chappie, I promise! I really do! Even though torture is fun. It is wonderful that my scribblings have got such a fantastic reaction - especially the reaction for chappie 21! Wow! Sorry to do this again to you, but it will all be worth it in the end. Trust me ;D  
  
Oh and check out the BBC website, as Sean is in a Dr Who web broadcast called 'Shada.' Check it out for that fantastically sexy Scottish brogue of his. Very drool worthy, my dears. That's all for now! Oh, and review! As if you weren't going to..! 


	23. Complicated

All Jkr's.

And because I made you wait...

CHAPTER 23 - Complicated

My fingers ran along the neckline of his jumper. His mum probably knitted it for him. I pulled back with a gasp, feeling George suddenly snap away.

'No,' I whispered.

'Katie, I'm so sorry,' he said at the same time, his eyes wide in shock.

'I, I can't, I still love, no, like - '

'I know,' he said softly, smiling. 'And I feel like I have just cheated on Alicia.' I laughed.

'We're hopeless, aren't we?' I said, and George started to laugh too.

'Pathetic,' he agreed.

I stood up. Come on, let's go,' I said, heading towards the door. I was about to open it when he grabbed my arm.

'Katie,' he gulped nervously, 'we're not going to tell anyone, are we?'

He looked genuinely worried. I smiled. 'No George, we don't have to.'

'I'm still sorry, though,' he said.

'It's ok, really. We were both just a bit lost, that's all.'

He grinned. 'Still friends, huh?'

'Definitely,' I replied firmly. He slung his arm around my shoulders again, and as before, his hand slapped into my arm.

'Ow George, you're bloody dangerous!' I exclaimed as we stepped into the corridor.

'Oh, sorry about that,' he said as we made our way to the Gryffindor tower.

'oh, excellent, Ron's chess set - let's have a game.' Said George as we stepped into the common room. We made our way over to the table and chairs where the chess set was.

Where, I soon found out, skill in chess must be an inherited Weasley trait.

'I don't even know why I bother,' I said as George's queen butchered a rather hapless knight of mine. I watched as the knight's head rolled off the board, and the horse ran off to hide behind a previously defeated castle of mine on the sidelines.

'What, with chess or the opposite sex?' George said, grinning gently.

'Both,' I said, collapsing back into my chair.

'You seem a little better.' He said in a hopeful tone.

I made a dismissive noise. 'Yeah, and that's because you taught me how to act so well, remember?' I said dryly. 'I'll save the tears for later George, don't worry.'

'Oh Katie, I just wish there was something I could do. Are you sure you saw what you thought you did?'

'Yup.' I said shortly.

'Well, this may not be the best time to tell you, but there are lots of guys who would gladly fill Oliver's shoes,' he said, smiling at me in a knowing way. I shuddered, feeling my stomach clench, and immediately thinking of Marcus Flint.

George didn't appear to notice. 'Do expand,' I said. I really didn't have a clue what he was on about.

'Well, even if you haven't noticed, I have. Guys look at you Katie. Even when you walk into the hall for breakfast, heads turn, especially at the Ravenclaw table.'

I snorted. 'Thanks for trying to make me feel better George,' I said.

'I'm serious, you know.' He said, frowning at me.

'Of course you are,' I replied.

'Katie, I've even seen Cedric and his friends giggling - yes, giggling,' he added as I burst out laughing at the thought 'when you walk past - and it wasn't because they were paying you out or anything,' he said.

'But George, you don't understand. I'm plain bordering on ugly.' I said. His eyebrows rose.

'Who told you that?' he said in disbelief.

'I do. Everyday in the mirror. It's a rare day where I feel good about myself like that. Most of the time I feel I have given up, so I don't really care about it.' I paused, chewing my lip. 'That's why when Oliver started showing interest in me, I didn't jump him like any other girl in the castle would.' There, I had said it, and my eyes were still dry. Whew. I let out a sigh of relief - I hadn't ever told anyone that before.

'No way, I don't believe that. You are always so confident. That's probably why you are such a great person.' He said, a serious look on his face.

'Thanks George. But false confidence can work, can't it?' I said as the portrait door swished open and the Gryffindors streamed in from dinner, chattering about the holidays tomorrow. Tomorrow! I had totally forgotten! I jumped up out of my chair.

'I have to pack!' I exclaimed. George stood up, then leaned over and grabbed my arm.

'Do you know if Oliver is particularly fond of Dungbombs?' he whispered in my ear.

'Who is?' I replied.

'Well then, be on the stairs, in view of his favourite chair, at 7:30,' he said. I nodded and headed for the girls dorms. I saw George find Fred in the crowd, and whisper something in his ear. I shook my head, and went to the dorm.

Ten minutes later, after the fastest suitcase pack in my entire life, I swung open the door, about to go down to the common room. And found my way blocked by Angelina and Alicia.

'Whoa! What are you trying to do, scare me to death?' I said, leaning against the doorframe.

Angelina frowned. 'Why have you been up here by yourself for the last ten minutes?'

'And why did you leave dinner in such a hurry?' added Alicia.

'I just forgot something, that's all. And I was packing my suitcase just now,' I explained.

Angelina shrugged, and moved so I could pass them. I was on the second stair down, when I heard Alicia speak behind me.

'We are here if you want to talk, Katie,' she said softly.

I stopped, smiling. Then I turned to see me friends looking at me.

'Thanks guys,' I said, turning and continuing on my way down to the common room. Hang on, it wasn't 7:30 yet, and already the unmistakable odour of dungbomb was wafting up the stairs.

I saw Harry heading up the boys stairs as I entered the common room. Then I saw Fred in the corner, laughing. I walked over, holding my nose.

'What have you done now?' I said. Fred just laughed.

'Nice bit of nasal twang happening there Katie,' he managed to say.

I rolled my eyes as Fred continued to laugh.

Then I saw Oliver, sitting in a chair near the fire. He wasn't talking to anyone, only staring into the flames.

'Going to say anything to him?' it was George. I turned to face him.

'No, I don't think so. If he wants to say anything to me, then he knows where I am.'

George nodded. 'Fair enough,' he said. I grinned at him.

'Night George,' I said, walking off towards the girl's dorms. I had come down to the common room with a vague idea of talking to Oliver - I needed to know what was going on between us. But now I wasn't sure that I wanted to know. I sighed as I opened the door to my dorm. At least I had the holidays to look forward to. Even if it was going to be without Oliver.


	24. Burn for You

I know, I know, I haven't updated for AGES, but I have been busy, and I am likely to get busier. However, I have not been totally idle. I managed to draft 'THE CHAPTER'. I am sure you all know exactly which chapter I am referring to. Many many thanks to Tarz, Grrbaby, Madam - Pyro and Randy Candy for reading it over for me. It is the first thing I have written like that, and so it was good to have such positive feedback from you guys (hugs!) Sorry, but the rest of you will just have to wait ;) but it is only about 4 chappies from now, by my estimation...

Characters courtesy of JKR. I can't wait for Order of the Phoenix. Whoooooohooooooo!!!

CHAPTER 24 - Burn for You

Angelina and Alicia were already in bed by the time that I got to the dorm. I thankfully fell into a deep sleep pretty much as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Before I knew it, Alicia was shaking me awake.

'Come on Katie, you've got about ten minutes to get ready and be in the Great Hall!' she yelled in my ear.

'Ah! Easy on the ears!' I yelled back. I opened my eyes, feeling terrible. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, managing to get tangled up in the sheets. Alicia reached into my trunk, and the next thing I knew, my head was enveloped in various articles of clothing.

'Quick, get dressed,' she said, shutting the lid of my trunk.

'Angelina and me will take your trunk down,' she said. I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom, rubbing my eyes. I dropped my clothes and walked over to the basin, splashing cold water on my face.

'Katie, come on!' yelled Angelina, banging on the door.

'Yeah, yeah,' I grumbled, pulling on the black jeans and jumper that Alicia had thrown at me. Colours to suit my mood, I thought wryly, swinging open the door and walking straight out of the dorm and joining Alicia and Angelina in the common room. Gryffindors were already trickling out and heading down to the hall.

I saw Oliver coming down the boy's stairs, his hair tousled from sleep and his eyes only half open. I smiled sadly, feeling my eyes prickle. I had lost someone who managed to look good even when he was only half awake. Then I turned to Angelina, and smiled brightly, my chest feeling like lead.

'Let's go,' I said. She smiled suddenly in return.

'Someone perked up, didn't they,' she replied.

'Indeed they did,' I said, linking my arm through hers.

'Alicia's a bit preoccupied,' she said with a smirk. I giggled as I saw George out of the corner of my eye.

'Best not to wait for her then,' I said, and both of us made our way out of the common room and down to the hall.

'Eat something Katie,' said Angelina, loading up on eggs and toast.

'I can't,' I replied. Angelina's eyebrows shot up.

'You're not giving up food, are you?' she said, her eyes glittering. I didn't like the way she was gripping her knife. Food was a precious thing to Angelina.

'No no Ange, but I'm just too excited,' I said.

She relaxed, dropping her knife on her plate and scooping up a mouthful of eggs.

'What about?' she choked out around her mouthful.

'My sister's picking me up from the platform today.' I said. I hadn't seen my older sister, Emma, for about a year. She had been on an intensive training course to become a Hit Wizard for the Ministry. I admired her heaps, and I loved it when people commented how alike we were.

Soon the Gryffindor table was full. I saw Oliver sitting at the end of the table with Fred and George, who was sitting next to Alicia. I grinned and angled my head. Angelina looked, and then began to grin as well.

I did manage to have a glass of pumpkin juice before Dumbledore stood up and announced that it was time to go to the carriages.

Everyone rose and made their way out, dodging puddles on their way to the carriages.

Angelina and I piled into a carriage, and were shortly followed by Alicia, George, Fred and Oliver. He gave me a smile when he stepped in, and I returned it. After all, he didn't know that he had been seen, so I was going to play along until he said something. I didn't think I'd have long to wait.

When we finally disembarked at the station, ready to board the Hogwarts Express, it began to rain.

'Fabulous!' shouted Angelina over the downpour. We all rushed into a spare carriage.

I ended up sitting between Angelina and Fred, opposite Alicia, who was between Oliver and George. I think that by now everyone knew something wasn't totally right between Oliver and me. It was kinda obvious.

Fred pulled out a pack of exploding snap as the train jerked into motion. And I thought he would have learnt his lesson. We played quite happily for about an hour. Then Angelina sat back in her seat.

The deck had just exploded when it was her turn.

'Can we do something else now?' she said pleadingly. Fred laughed.

'Sure, and what did you have in mind?'

'Oh, what's that muggle game, where people have to tell the truth or do a dare or something?' said Alicia, clapping her hands together.

George shot her a look. 'Truth or Dare?' he said dryly. Alicia rolled her eyes as we all laughed.

'Shut up. I don't know everything,' she said, swatting George on the arm. He shoved her playfully back.

Uh oh. This could get very nasty. I could see it now. So Oliver, snogged any good blondes lately? I needed to get out of here, now.

'I'm starving,' I said, massaging my stomach. 'I think I'll go and find the cart,'

'I'm hungry too, I'll come,' said Fred, as Oliver made to stand up, but then sank back into his seat when Fred spoke, and shooting him an unseen frown.

'Ok,' I said, pushing open the door and stepping out into the corridor.

'I could do with some chocolate frogs,' said Fred. I agreed.

We walked along the train, but couldn't seem to find the trolley or the witch who pushed it.

'Dammit,' said Fred forcefully, after another empty carriage.

'Come on, let's just go back to our compartment.' I said.

'Good idea, I'll get George to sniff out the trolley. You look like you could do with a nap,' he said, looking at me.

'Thanks Fred,' I laughed.

But when we got back to the compartment, it was empty.

'Where the heck did they all go?' I asked the empty carriage.

'Probably followed the trolley as it came past.' Said Fred, sniffing the air hopefully and frowning. 'You stay here and guard the fort. I'll go hunt them out,'

And with that, he was gone.

'Oookay,' I said to myself, stepping in and closing the door behind me. I sat down and stretched my legs across one of the chairs, resting my head and letting my eyes flutter shut.

It was darker when my eyes snapped open again, as the train came to a stop. I dragged my hand across my eyes, thankful that no one had lit any candles. I hate it when that happens, and then you wake up and it's absolutely blinding because the Hogwarts Express has the brightest candles in existence.

Hang on; my legs weren't resting on the seat anymore. It felt like they were resting over someone's lap. I sat up, swinging my feet to the floor.

'Katie, it's only me,' said Oliver quietly. I bit my lip nervously.

'Ok,' I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. The candles suddenly flickered to life, as the voice of the driver floated over the speakers.

'All Hogwarts students, please disembark. A reminder to be prompt for the return of school, the Express will be leaving at it's usual time - that's ten o'clock, if any of you have forgotten. Enjoy your holidays.'

Suddenly there was a tapping at the compartment window. My head whipped around, to see Emma, with a massive grin on her face.

'Hurry up slowpoke!' she yelled, waving excitedly.

'Emma!' I yelled back, then jumped up and ran out of the train and onto the platform, leaving a puzzled Oliver in the compartment.

I ran up to Emma and she grabbed me in a huge bear hug.

'How have you been? Not been too naughty without me, have you?' she said, flashing me a brilliant smile. I noticed some seventh year boys looking at her, and grinned.

'Em, you know I'm always good,' I said, laughing. My sister's mood was infectious. She slung her arm around my shoulders.

'Well, we'll have to do something about that then, won't we? By the way, who was the looker in the compartment with you?' she said, eyes sparkling.

'Oh, just the team captain,' I said as nonchalantly as I could. I will feel nothing, I will feel nothing, I will feel nothing...

Emma smirked. 'I wouldn't mind him being my "captain",' she said.

I whacked her in the stomach with the back of my hand.

'Dirty girl,' I said.

'Hmm. Let's grab your stuff. I've got a wee surprise for you,' she said, steering me over to where the trunks were being loaded onto trolleys.

'Well tell me then,' I said, looking up at her. She grinned.

'Mum and Dad have said that it's ok if you stay with me for the holidays, so long as you do some study and I get you back to the train on time to go back,' she said in one fast sentence.

'Oh Em, that's great!' I shrieked, hugging her.

'It certainly is. And, I have managed to get tickets to the next

Harpies' game,' she said, grinning madly.

'No way,' I whispered. Both of us followed the Holyhead Harpies, a Welsh team consisting entirely of witches.

'Did I hear someone mention quidditch?' I bit my lip as I instantly recognised that unmistakeable voice.

'That you did,' said Emma, turning and giving Oliver a smile. 'The Gryffindor quidditch captain, if I'm not mistaken,' she said.

'Oliver Wood,' he said, shaking her hand.

I saw my trunk get loaded onto a trolley, and slipped away from them.

'Thanks,' I said to the balding porter who had lifted it on to the trolley, turning and wheeling it towards the exit.

'Coming?' I called to Emma, who was still chatting with Oliver.

Something about quidditch, no doubt.

'Yeah,' she called back. I saw her shake Oliver's hand again, then turn and walk my way. I turned as well, looking at the barrier wall so Oliver and I couldn't make eye contact. When we got through the barrier, Emma led me over to a new looking dark green car. She inserted a key in the boot, then opened it and grabbed one end of my trunk.

'Stop gawking Katie, and give us a hand.'

I obediently took hold of the other handle, and helped lift it into the car. Emma closed the boot, and went around to the driver's side.

'Jump in,' she said as she opened the door.

I climbed carefully into the car.

'Wow, when did you get this?' I asked.

'Just last week,' she said, starting it. Emma had taken driving lessons when she had taken the Muggle Studies course at Hogwarts five years ago.

'It's a great car,' I said. Even though I didn't know a lot about cars at all. But I did know how she could afford it. Being a Hit Wizard was one of the most dangerous jobs in the Ministry, and so they were paid well for it - not many wizards wanted to be a part of that department, and Emma had been one of the youngest to join - and was one of only a few witches who were trained to be one. The whole family knew how dangerous it was, but Emma had always wanted to do it, she said it made her feel useful.

'You were never meant for an office job, were you?' I said, smiling at her.

'No, I wasn't.' she replied. There was a moment's silence.

'So, fill me in about the gorgeous Mr Wood. If only I was a little younger...'

The holidays passed in a flash, and before I knew it, I was hugging Emma goodbye on Platform nine and three quarters. By that time, she had been filled in on the whole Oliver story, and as a first resort, had suggested castration. I had burst out laughing, and she had shrugged her shoulders and tried to look innocent, before laughing along with me. I love my sister.

'Take care, won't you,' she said, as she let me go.

'Yeah, I will. And you look after that wonderful car of yours,' I replied. She grinned.

'Anything to keep my little sister happy,' she said, throwing me a mock salute. I saw Cedric Diggory eying her off. I raised my eyebrows at her, and nodded over her shoulder.

'You appear to be rather popular with someone,' I said. She quirked her eyebrow at me, before casually turning around and pretending to look at the clock. She was smiling when she turned back around.

'Let me guess, another quidditch captain of yours?' she said.

'You make them sound like they're bloody clients or something,' I hissed at her. 'And what do you mean, "another of yours"?'

She blinked in surprise.

'Well Katie, no matter what you told me,' she said, 'I still think he is attracted to you. I could tell by the way he kept glancing at you when we were talking,' she said. I frowned at her. We had always been totally honest with our thoughts, and were close friends as well as sisters. But how could she be so sure about Oliver?

'I dunno,' I said, shaking my head and looking at the ground. She put her fingers under my chin and forced me to look at her.

'Whatever will happen, remember you've got friends that you will have for life.' She stopped, then grinned wickedly, 'And I saw them castrate a sheep before on muggle telly, so if you need a hand, owl me.'

I burst out laughing, and she hugged me again as the whistle blew.

'Now get on that train, or mum and dad will kill me,' she said, shoving me in the direction of the carriage door. Fred leant his head out of a nearby window.

'Come on Katie - Emma!' he yelled, seeing my sister. George stuck his head out at Fred's cry. Both the Weasley twins had met my sister last year, and she was fascinated by their inventions. They were glad to have a fan.

'My Weasley boys!' she called back, as I stepped on board. 'When do I get to see the latest line?'

'We'll owl you a catalogue!' yelled George as the train started to move off. She gave them the thumbs up, and then waved to me. I waved back, then went to find a seat.

I discovered Angelina and Alicia in a compartment, and went in.

'Finally,' said Alicia, standing up and shutting the door. She flicked the lock and pulled the blind down, so no one could see or get in.

'Right Katie, we need to have a little chat. It concerns you and Oliver.'

My shoulders slumped as I looked at the determined faces of my friends. Angelina smiled gently.

'Come on, you really need to talk it over with us, or it will only make you more miserable,' she said, patting my hand.

So one train ride, a box of Kleenex and two newly informed friends later, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the platform. In our discussion, we had agreed on one point - Oliver was going to have to be the one who told me, and until then, I would do my best to act normal, but only if I thought I could do it without having a breakdown or something similar. Then we would monitor Oliver's reaction, and see what happened. Well, that was Alicia's game plan, anyway.

I found Oliver on our way into the Great Hall.

'Have a good holiday?' I asked, walking up and slipping my hand into his. He jumped slightly, but didn't let go of my hand.

'Yeah, I did. How did the game go? I heard it went for three days - did you stay for all of it?' he replied.

'Yeah, we sure did, beds and all.' I said, smiling at the memory of Emma converting our two seats into two foldout beds with squishy mattresses, and then conjuring up a flask of strong Vienna coffee that stayed hot and automatically refilled in an attempt to stay awake. We had slept for two days straight afterwards, then woken up really hungry, gone out and stuffed ourselves with food, laughing about the whole episode.

'Sounds like you had lots of fun. It would have been great,' he said, grinning down at me.

'It was,' I said as we reached the table. I went over to the twins.

'So what are you planning with my sister now?' I said. Fred

shuffled over to make room, and I sat down between him and George.

'Wouldn't you like to know,' he replied, and George snickered.

Two hours later, everyone in Gryffindor dragged themselves through the portrait hole. I nearly fell asleep twice on the way to the tower, and both times I was nudged awake by Alicia and Angelina who were walking on either side of me. When we finally got inside, they both half carried me up to the dorm and pushed me onto my bed.

'Now get some shuteye,' said Alicia as they both left. I crawled under the covers and took their advice.

I wished that I never woke up. I went down to the common room the next day to find a rather annoyed looking Harry sitting near the fire.

'What's up Harry?' I said as I took a seat near him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

'I got a Firebolt for Christmas,' he said gloomily.

'WHAT! A real Firebolt! Are you joking!?' The cup was basically ours.

'No, I'm not. But it's being checked for jinxes, so I haven't even ridden it yet.'

'Will you get it back before the next match?' I said.

'Hopefully,' he said, rather unhopefully. Great.

Angelina came clattering down the stairs.

'Breakfast time!' she called cheerily.

'Coming?' I said to Harry.

'Nah, I'll wait for Ron,' he replied.

'Where's Alicia?' I said to Angelina as I walked over to her. She laughed.

'Still asleep, of course. Now hurry up, I am looking forward to breakfast - I miss the Hogwarts cuisine,' she said as we stepped out into the hall.

I could understand why, I thought to myself as I made a start on the mound of food on my plate. The hall was already half full with chattering students. Oliver and the twins came over and sat down.

'Right,' said Oliver as soon as they were seated. 'The next match is us versus Ravenclaw. Hopefully Harry will have his broom back by then, but in the mean time, we will practise three evenings a week.' Fred flicked a bit of toast at him.

'Good to see you didn't lose your love of quidditch over the holidays, Oliver. Even though it's the only love you'll probably ever get.' sneered a voice behind him.

Oliver stood up fast and whirled around, coming face to face with Flint. He waited until Oliver was looking him in the eye, then turned his head slightly and looked at me, before lazily turning back to Oliver. I saw Oliver ball his hand into a fist, and glanced nervously at the head table. None of the teachers were looking. I reached around Fred and grabbed Oliver's hand. He looked down at me, and I shook my head slowly. Flint laughed.

'No Oliver. He's not worth it.' I said loud enough so Flint could hear. Oliver's hand slowly unclenched and took hold of mine.

'Go back to where you are wanted Flint - even if it is only in your imagination,' said Oliver through gritted teeth. Flint glanced up at the head table, then shooting a venomous glare at Oliver, slunk off to the Slytherin table. I let go of Oliver's hand, and he sat back down. Then I realised that some nearby Gryffindors had heard the exchange, and turned my attention quickly back to my plate, not really feeling hungry after Flint's interruption. I couldn't quite get rid of the uneasy feeling that his look had given me.

Do do doo do doo do doo do (the 'Jaws' theme music, in case you didn't know!)

sorry if that was a bit long, but I needed to cover a bit of stuff.

ok, I am on the home stretch now, kinda. I think there will be around about 28 chappies all up, and maybe maybe maybe an epilogue. I have basically worked out everything that will happen from here in, but I just need to get it typed, and I have assessment tasks looming. Also, sorry if some parts seemed a little glossed over, or if you found the sister an unnecessary inclusion, but I liked her. Kind of a combination of my friends, which seems to make for a very interesting girl! Hope you liked her. Review and tell!

Holyhead Harpies - from Quidditch through the Ages, by JKR. Go and buy it, funds go to Comic Relief. And it's a smashing read!


	25. Give Me A Reason

JKR's.  
  
Cripes! Over 400 reviews, I didn't think I'd ever see the day...however I think there is a fault or something because someone has reviewed about 8 times, and they all say the same thing, I got very confused...  
  
Laura Silver - thanks for the email! I really truly appreciate it, even if you just send me forecasts every now and then! Oh and about the people, that was kind of an open question, so I dunno, answer with anything you want to!  
  
I wish I had been born in Scotland....  
  
CHAPTER 25 - Give Me A Reason.  
  
I barely had time to dwell on Flint, however. Heck, I barely had time to dwell on anything much at all.  
  
'All the teachers must have had really crappy holidays or something,' groaned Alicia as we stumbled out of potions days later. It had been a particularly bad lesson - Snape was worse than usual, which is saying something, and he had added another essay to the pile of work that we already had to do. And the game was tomorrow. We stumbled towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Then out of nowhere, Oliver came bouncing over to our table. Yes, bouncing. We all looked up in surprise. I blinked rapidly. Maybe I had inhaled too much fumes in potions.....  
  
Oliver practically jumped over the bench.  
  
'Harry got the Firebolt back!' he whispered, barely able to contain his excitement.  
  
'What!' Angelina yelled.  
  
'Yeah, it's fantastic, so practise is on tonight. We need to see what this broom can do,' said Oliver, as he got up. 'And so be on time!' he called as he walked off. Angelina groaned and dropped her head to the table.  
  
'How are we going to pass anything with that quidditch obsessed maniac wanting to practise every spare hour we have,' she grumbled. But we were all excited - the Firebolt was going to be fantastic, I knew it.  
  
Sure enough, the whole team was there for practise on time - a first, and all waiting for Madam Hooch to finish talking to Harry.  
  
Finally she walked off and sat with Ron, and we all gathered around Oliver, who rubbed his hands together excitedly.  
  
'Harry, I've just found out who Ravenclaw are playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang. She's a fourth year, and she's pretty good..I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries. On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to the Firebolt.' His eyes swept Harry's broom.  
  
'Ok everyone, let's go,' he said. we all mounted our brooms and took off. I was surprised that no one crashed in to each other - everyone was watching Harry, not where we were going. But then we spread out.  
  
'Harry, I'm letting the snitch out!' Oliver called from the ground, flipping open the compartment of the trunk that held the winged gold ball.  
  
I didn't see the snitch, but suddenly Harry streaked towards the goalposts. He paused, then shot towards Oliver, who had just got in the air. I saw him emerge from behind Oliver with the snitch fluttering helplessly in his hand. We all cheered like crazy - he had caught it so fast!  
  
I saw Harry let go of the snitch again, and it darted off. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. I could almost see him counting the seconds in his head. He was obviously giving the snitch a head start. Then suddenly, Harry turned and shot straight past me, turned again sharply, and grabbed the snitch, which had just come to hover near my knee. That was one speedy broom.  
  
Clearly due to the presence of Harry's magnificent new acquisition, the whole team turned in a faultless practise. I even managed to get two shots past Oliver, but I wasn't sure if he was letting them pass or not.  
  
After about half an hour, we all landed. I was ready for a shower, and headed straight for the locker room.  
  
'Do you reckon we'll win tomorrow?' called Alicia from the shower across from mine.  
  
'Of course we will!' yelled back Angelina and I at the same time.  
  
I stepped out of the shower, wringing my hair out as I reached for my towel. I was dressed and sitting on the bench outside when Oliver walked up from the boys side, his hair dripping.  
  
'Don't you ever bother to dry your hair?' I said grinning at him. He still hadn't said anything about what had happened to me yet. Maybe it was time to owl Emma. I didn't want to act anymore. It was hurting a little bit more each time.  
  
'Nah, it will dry eventually anyway.' He replied. I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
'Come for a walk with me?' he said quietly. My breath caught and I swallowed. This could be it.  
  
'Sure,' I agreed, standing up. Oliver walked over to the door and held it open for me. I stepped out into the corridor and he followed. We walked in silence for a minute before he finally spoke.  
  
'Katie, I've put off telling you this for a while,' he said quietly. I stopped walking and turned to face him.  
  
'What is it Oliver?' I said, trying to keep my voice steady. This had to be it. Now I just had to keep my emotions in check. He stood there for a moment, then cleared his throat. He had gone extremely pale.  
  
'There - I ' he stopped, breathing harshly. Then he bit down on his bottom lip.  
  
'Oliver?' I whispered. I had to hear him say it, it felt like my chest was slowly being crushed by a giant hand.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut. 'Somebody kissed me.'  
  
'What?' I said. Not 'I kissed this girl,' or 'there's someone else,' or any other clichéd phrase. Somebody kissed me?  
  
'Somebody kissed you?' I repeated. He opened his eyes and gave me this desperate look. It felt like a knife had just been plunged into my chest. It looked like he was lost.  
  
'It was when you sent me the letter, saying to meet you in that classroom? Well, I went there, sat down on a table and waited. Then I heard the door open. I turned around, and the next thing I knew, this girl was on top of me. I tried to push her off, but she was like a leech or something, trying to suck my face off. It was disgusting,' he said in a rush.  
  
Then I started to feel angry. It was small in proportion to the pain I was feeling, but it was still there.  
  
'I never sent any letter Oliver,' I said, feeling the anger grow. 'If you wanted to be with someone else, then all you had to do was say so. It was a nice try though,' I managed through gritted teeth, whirling away and beginning to walk off as my eyes started to water.  
  
'It's not like that at all,' he said quietly. If he had screamed it at me I could have just kept walking. But his voice turned me around. I met his eyes. Then it felt like my heart was going to explode.  
  
Oliver was just standing there, staring at me. His eyes were full of tears.  
  
'Please believe me Katie.' He said in a cracked whisper. 'You mean so much to me - I care - I think I feel more than like, more than just caring.'  
  
No no no no no no..  
  
'I want to believe you Oliver, but I can't - I'm sorry,' I said, turning away from him and running around the corner, tears now soaking my face.  
  
I think I feel more than like, more than just caring.  
  
I reached the portrait, sobbed out the password and ran straight up to my empty dorm, slamming the door behind me and leaning against it, choking out tears and biting down on my lip. I couldn't get his last words out of my head. I tasted salt in my mouth, and stopped my teeth from digging into my lip any deeper. I stepped away from the door and sank to the floor, leaning against my bed and tucking my knees under my chin.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, and Angelina and Alicia rushed through. They saw me and instantly were either side of me. I felt two sets of arms wrap around me.  
  
'Oh Katie,' whispered Alicia.  
  
We sat there for about five minutes. They didn't ask me any questions, but then Angelina spoke up.  
  
'You should go to bed Katie, sleep would be better for you than being awake now,' she said.  
  
I didn't know if I would be able to go to sleep, but then they both helped me to my feet. I smiled at them and climbed between the sheets. Angelina nodded to Alicia, who disappeared, and came back holding a cup. She handed it to me, and I took it, swallowing its contents and not even caring that I could taste a sleeping draught. I felt my lids go heavy, and remembered that the quidditch match against Ravenclaw was tomorrow..  
  
'Katie?' I opened my eyes. My eyelids felt like cardboard, and my tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth.  
  
'Remind me never to take drinks from strangers, if they are as bad as brewing sleeping draughts as Alicia,' I muttered up at the fuzzy outline of what I hoped was Angelina.  
  
'I'll remember that Bell!' called Alicia from across the room. I laughed, and the room came into clearer focus. Angelina smiled at me.  
  
'Ok?' she asked. I wasn't, and we both knew that.  
  
'Yeah, I'll be ok,' I replied.  
  
'Well, in that case, get dressed and we'll go to breakfast.' She said.  
  
'Aye aye Captain,' I said as I climbed out of bed.  
  
We were half way through the toast when a mass of boys, all in Gryffindor colours, marched into the hall. They moved like a swarm of bees towards the table, and then parted. I saw Harry sit down and put the Firebolt on the table. Then I realised that it was a guard of honour.  
  
'Well, it looks like all you need to do around here to get some protection is acquire an international standard broom,' quipped Alicia. I was on the second piece of toast when I saw Malfoy making his way over to our table.  
  
'Here comes trouble,' I said. We all picked up our plates and moved down to where Harry and the rest of the team were sitting. I was careful not to look in Oliver's direction.  
  
'Sure you can manage that broom Potter?' drawled Malfoy. But Harry kept his cool.  
  
'Yeah, reckon so,' he replied lightly.  
  
'Got lots of special features, hasn't it,' Malfoy shot back instantly. 'Shame it doesn't come with a parachute - in case you get too near a Dementor,'  
  
Harry smirked slightly.  
  
'Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy. Then it could catch the Snitch for you.' The whole team burst out laughing. I saw Fred spray out bits of egg, and Alicia ducked as they flew past her. Malfoy stalked back over to the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle following. I saw him whisper something to Flint, who abruptly turned and looked over at the Gryffindor table. Even from across the hall, we made eye contact and he smiled at me. I shuddered and looked away, not liking the look I saw in his eyes.  
  
The rest of the time flew, as it usually does before a match. Then the team assembled, ready to go onto the pitch. I, however, didn't feel like listening to Oliver's prematch talk. So I stepped outside.  
  
'Where are you going?' said Alicia.  
  
'To wait over here,' I replied, calmer than I felt. They could stay if they wanted too - I was outside the door, and I knew I could be seen by anyone in the room.  
  
Then they were both with me. I saw them grinning in what could only be described as an unstably happy way.  
  
'If we're going to be evil, we might as well do it together,' said Angelina. I started to giggle, managing to get it under control as the rest of the team walked out and joined us. Then we all walked out onto the pitch, the crowd going ballistic. The Ravenclaw team were already assembled and ready. Hooch made Oliver and Davies shake hands, and then we were airborne.  
  
Lee, as usual, was providing an entertaining commentary. Not that I had much of a chance to listen to it- I had to focus on the game. I caught the quaffle early on, and Alicia, Angelina and I instantly fell into the close working team we had become. McGonagall had even commented after one win that we appeared to be psychically connected.  
  
'JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!' McGonagall's reprimand slammed into my focused little world, and I suddenly stopped. This move had a rather unexpected result. The Ravenclaw chaser in pursuit of me shot past, and I was free to throw the quaffle to Angelina, who shot ahead and put one past their keeper.  
  
Five minutes later, and Ravenclaw had managed to score three in a row, due to what I have to admit was some clever bludger work. But Alicia now had possession of the quaffle, and was streaking towards the ravenclaw end when Madam hooch's whistle suddenly sounded.  
  
We had won!  
  
I turned my broom, finding Harry and racing toward him. The whole team converged on him at once. Alicia, Angelina and I all kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush, and I saw that Fred had him in a tight one- armed hug. I blindly threw my arms around Angelina, then Alicia, laughing so much I could barely see. As the team touched down in one big bundle, my arms wrapped around someone else. As I felt their arms wrap around me, I knew exactly who it was. I pulled back, feeling Oliver's arms slide away from me. He looked down at me, his smile fading. I didn't say anything, only turned around and pushed my way through the crowd. Alicia and Angelina joined me, and I started grinning again, the mood was so contagious. We stumbled back to the locker room, giggling.  
  
'There's going to be a massive party tonight!' called Alicia from her shower.  
  
'I can't believe it! We're in the final!' shrieked Angelina.  
  
It was the quickest shower ever. Not wanting to miss any of the party, we were out and dressed in record time. We practically skipped out into the hall.  
  
'Oh hang on guys,' I said as I plunged my hand into my jeans pocket. 'I've left my hair tie in the lockers. I'll meet you in the common room.'  
  
'Sure Katie?' said Alicia, still grinning like an idiot.  
  
'Yeah, don't miss any of the party because of me!' I said, turning around and heading back into the change rooms. I opened up my locker and pulled out my bag. Nope. I looked on the shelf. Nope again. I checked the showers, then realised that it was in the pocket of my tracksuit that was inside my bag. I opened the locker and pulled out the bag, hearing the door open behind me.  
  
'I said you didn't have to wait for me guys,' I called. The door shut.  
  
Suddenly I was whirled around and slammed up against the locker, coming face to face with a pair of cold black eyes. Flint.  
  
'That's good, because I'm not the patient sort,' he hissed. I felt his breath all over my face, and I twisted my head to the side as my stomach turned over, churning with fear. Then I shuddered as I felt him draw a finger slowly down my neck, unable to get away - his whole body had pinned me against the lockers.  
  
Then I heard him laugh.  
  
'You know Katie,' he paused. I heard him laugh again, 'I really am a decent sort. You aren't seeing anyone, thanks to that blonde I had so convincingly in the right place at exactly the right time.'  
  
I stopped breathing. Did he mean what I thought he did? Oh god, had Oliver been telling me the truth?  
  
'Yes, and you believed it. I was so sorry to use her like that, but I don't think she minded too much. I knew there wouldn't be any other way to separate you.' It was like he couldn't stop talking, like he was proud of what he had done. I blinked away the tears.  
  
Then I froze as I felt Flint roughly shove his hand along my stomach, finding the top button of my jeans.  
  
Oliver, what have I done?  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oooh shite, what's going to happen now? I know, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter obviously - sorry! I will write it and try and post it next weekend. Thanks for reading, and please review! I always have doubts about what I write, so I need feedback! Thank you! 


	26. Nothing Compares

Gosh, I do weird things when I write pivotal chapters! I'm brushing my teeth as I write this! I know, I'm weird, but I am also short of time. Could we have a 72 hour day please? So many more hours to do things...like write fanfiction! I apologise before hand if the start of this chappie grosses some of you out.... Sorry I took so long to update again, but I have had tonnes of schoolwork to do, and a bit of writers block. I knew what was going to happen, but it was just getting it into words that was the problem. But here it is anyway - hope you like it.  
  
CakeTwins -so glad my story makes you happy! Laura Silvers - sorry for leaving the s of Silvers last time! Tarz - I don't think I will sustain anymore injuries from you, as there will be no more disturbing cliffies from now on. I don't think. ;D Grrbaby - same as above, so you won't have to throw books at me anymore! Madam Pyro - an update?Please? Katie P - yes, here's the next chapter. Sorry to have ever gotten you started on fanfic. It is an addiction of sorts, isn't it? Will this stop you from asking me to update in bio? No, I didn't think so. Randy Candy - dirty. You know exactly what I mean. (and for those of you who don't, read her story...) And finally - PokElilpupE - I think I will have to crown you as my favourite reviewer. All your reviews are so comprehensive - I look forward to them almost as much as when my favourite stories update! Thanks for your support throughout my fanfic, it has been great. By the way, do you or have you ever thought about writing your own? I bet you'd do a good job - so write one and let me know! Again, thank you.  
  
Oh, and from now on, my chapters may be a little shorter than ususal, due to the demands on my time. I should be doing schoolwork RIGHT NOW but I'm not....  
  
CHAPTER 26 - Nothing Compares.  
  
'No.' I whispered. Flint leered at me.  
  
'What chance do you think you have? There's no one here but you and me Katie,' he said.  
  
'You can't do this!' I insisted desperately.  
  
He moved his face closer. 'Yes, I can.' I saw his mouth so close, his yellow teeth under the scaly lips. I twisted my head to the side.  
  
'Please don't,' I whispered, not bothering to try and stop myself from crying. It was useless. Flint had wrapped one hand around both of my wrists, and pinned them behind my back.  
  
'Let me go!' I shouted as I felt his fingers on the buttons of my shirt. His hand whipped up to cover my mouth.  
  
'Shut it Bell,' he hissed at me. Now both hands were occupied. I twisted, but he hung on, pressing me into the wall. I took a deep breath through my nose and bit into his hand, but not hard enough to draw blood. Enough to hurt.  
  
Flint's eyes flared, and I saw him grind his teeth together. But he didn't take his hand away. Then he suddenly smiled. I froze.  
  
'Have it your way then,' he said. He moved his face closer, and then I felt his lips brush against my neck. I jerked convulsively, and heard him laugh. Then his teeth tugged at the top button of my shirt.  
  
Still laughing, he moved lower. I could feel air on my skin as more buttons were undone. Please, anybody come, I thought. My face was soaked with tears, and I began to shake as I realised that everyone would be partying in Gryffindor tower. I was alone.  
  
Flint straightened up, grinning maliciously. Then he stopped, as though he was listening for something. Was someone out there? Please, was anyone out there?  
  
'Now Katie, I can't really have my hands occupied like this, but I know I can't take my hand away from your lovely mouth because you'll start screaming, won't you?'  
  
I didn't look at him. All I could think about was Oliver. Why didn't I believe him? None of this would have happened if I did. Oliver, I need you now, I screamed silently in my head.  
  
Suddenly Flint's hand was away from my mouth. I saw his face coming closer to mine as he searched for his wand. I twisted frantically in his grasp. I would not have his lips on mine. No. but I couldn't let him reach his wand, either. If those rumours about the Slytherins and the imperius curse were true -  
  
'STUPEFY!'  
  
The door to the locker room burst open, and the spell hit Flint in the shoulder, glanced off and slammed into my arm. I felt my arm go numb as Flint crashed to the floor, unconscious. My eyes were blurry, but I managed to make out three human forms entering the room. Then I was engulfed in a hug. It was Oliver.  
  
'Oh Katie, what has he done to you?' he whispered, clasping me to him. I didn't say anything though. How could I have not trusted him? I bit into my bottom lip and wrapped my arms around him.  
  
'Can we do anything?' it was Fred.  
  
Oliver turned, but didn't let go of me.  
  
'Just get him out of here.' He spat, indicating Flint. I saw Fred and George exchange looks, then begin to shove Flint out of the room, shutting the door behind them as they left.  
  
Oliver guided me over to the bench, sitting down and pulling me across his lap. Then I felt his fingers on my shirt as he did up the buttons.  
  
'He didn't-'  
  
'No.' there was a pause. I heard Oliver take a deep breath.  
  
'I love you.' he whispered.  
  
'What?' Had the boy lost his marbles? Me?  
  
Oliver turned and looked at me, one hand wrapping around my waist, the other coming up to cradle my face, forcing me to look into his eyes.  
  
'I'm serious Katie. When you didn't come in with Alicia and Angelina I was worried. So then I asked Fred if he had seen you, and he said that Angelina had said that you were still here.' He stopped, chewing his lip.  
  
I abruptly stood up, starting to panic. He was serious when he said he loved me. No! He couldn't be! It just wasn't...right! Not me!  
  
'Oliver, I'm sorry,' whispered, and turned to leave.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know, I'm evil for leaving it there. But it's an update, isn't it? Please don't hurt me too much....review? Please? Oh, and it is definitely R rated. I've written 'that' chapter, and some friends of mine have read it for me. So be patient! You will know when they are uploaded, 'cause I will mark it like so - (R) Bye for now! 


	27. Only Time

CHAPTER 27 - Only Time.

'Katie? What did I say?' Oliver uttered, a panicked whisper. I closed my eyes as I heard him stand, and then capture my cold fingers in his warm ones. His thumb ran across my wrist.

Nothing Oliver, I thought, just the one thing that I can't handle.

'Katie?' he said again, hesitantly, his voice wavering. I felt his free hand start to curve slowly around my waist, and I bit into my lip as hard as I could as an ache of sadness began to grow from somewhere in my chest. I pulled away.

'I have to go.' I said, whirling away from Oliver and flinging the door open. I nearly ran straight into Fred and George, but ignored their startled gasps and ran down the corridors, through the doors and out into the grounds. I slowed down to a walk, hoping that with my now blurred vision that I would be able to find a quiet spot somewhere.

I stopped, blinking away the tears that refused to stop flowing down my face. I was at the edge of the quidditch pitch, and it was starting to rain. The lights from the castle illuminated some of the grounds, and I saw a figure come out of one of the doors. I shrunk back into the shadows, clamping my hand desperately over my mouth to try and muffle the noise that my crying was making.

It didn't work. I saw the shape turn and walk straight towards me. I crouched in the shadows, biting down on my finger and trying to quiet my breathing.

'Katie?' It was Angelina. I stood up as she walked closer.

'What hap-oh god,' was all she said as she saw me. Then she wrapped me in a hug.

'Come on, we've got to go back inside. It's absolutely pouring, and I don't feel like meeting a dementor,' she said. I could feel her shivering, and nodded my head as she guided me back over to the castle.

We stepped into the hall that I had run out of a few moments before. Angelina led me over to the stairs and we sat down, both dripping wet.

'Now, tell me what happened,' she said, gently but firmly. I chewed at my lip, trying to stop from crying. Angelina patted my arm, and I took a few deep breaths. I looked straight at her.

'Oliver said he loved me,' I whispered, closing my eyes. I was engulfed in a hug.

'You stupid girl, why didn't you tell him that you love him back?' she said gently. 'You were getting on so well before, and Oliver seemed really committed.'

I thought back over what had happened, from seeing Oliver with that girl, to Flint saying that he was the one who had set the whole thing up, to Oliver saying -

I stood up, staring down at Angelina.

'I can't. I just...can't,' I whispered pathetically. I knew that it wouldn't take Angelina long to extract my reasoning behind that statement.

Sure enough, she was on her feet, and she looked annoyed.

'What do you mean you can't? Katie you great prat, guys like Oliver are practically non-existent, so what in the name of Godric are you doing TURNING HIM AWAY!' she said rather passionately. I stood there, shocked.

'I'm not worth it.' I said in the sudden silence. She frowned in amazement.

'Don't give me that shite, Bell.' She folded her arms across her chest.

'Define perfect.' She rapped out suddenly. I blinked.

'What?' I couldn't take mind games right now.

'Define perfect, in terms of what is attractive to you in the opposite sex,' she expanded. My shoulders slumped. There was only one word that came to mind.

She shrugged her shoulders.

'Oliver, perhaps?' she suggested. Now she could read my mind. Great. 'Admit it,' she demanded.

'Yes, Oliver,' I said, wanting to cry again.

'Well then,' she said softly, reaching out and taking hold of my arms, 'he probably thinks the same of you. He said he loves you. Come on, I can even recognise him as being attractive, but I am not attracted to him as such - do you understand what I'm saying?' she said. I nodded, and was rewarded with a smile.

'So, I don't know what all this is about. How do you think he feels, being left by the girls that he has just said he is in love with - he must think that he isn't good enough for you, you great dope,' she said, shaking me.

'I guess so, I did act pretty stupidly,' I said.

'Right. Then next time you see him, which will be soon, you are going to tell him. Now we are going back to the common room.' She stated. We started to walk off in the direction of gryffindor tower.

We were nearly at the portrait when a though occurred to me.

'How did you find me on the grounds?' I asked. Angelina stopped and turned to face me, looking apprehensive.

'Well, I went looking for you, the twins and Oliver. I found Fred and George outside the change rooms...' she trailed off, biting her lip.

'So you know about -'

'Yeah, the twins told me, then said you'd run out just before I came, so I followed in the direction that you went and I found you,' she said simply.

I smiled. 'Thanks Angelina,' I said. She grinned back, then said the password and we entered the common room.

It was chaos inside. Hyperactive people were everywhere, celebrating the win. I blinked my eyes.

'I'm going to bed,' I yelled to Angelina. She nodded.

'Don't forget to tell him tomorrow!' she yelled back. I gave her the thumbs up, and went over to the girl's stairs.

I have never been gladder to snuggle beneath my sheets. At least things were sorting themselves out now. I sighed, knowing that I would have to explain a hell of a lot to Oliver in the morning. I shut my eyes, making my breathing even and pulling the blankets up over my shoulders.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR RRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

'What?!' I heard Alicia yell.

My eyes snapped open, staring into total darkness, fully awake. I swung my legs out of bed, standing up and fumbling with the lamp. Angelina and Alicia both jumped out of their beds, as I heard footsteps going down to the common room.

We all struggled into dressing gowns and went over to the stairs.

'Who yelled?' said Angelina.

'Probably one of the twins, trying to restart the party,' grumbled Alicia.

As we stepped into the common room, which was filling up with nervous looking students, I saw McGonagall. Then I heard Ron Weasley voice.

'IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!'

Alicia grabbed my arm painfully, and Angelina's eyes widened.

'Don't be ridiculous Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?'

'Ask him! Ask him if he saw - '

I heard the portrait door open again, and then McGonagall's voice as she asked Sir Cadogan if he had just let a man enter.

"Certainly good lady!' I heard Cadogan say.

Alicia tugged on my arm, and we made our way over to the nearest corner.

'They can't catch him, can they?' said Angelina. This was crazy. 'Hogwarts teachers are the best wizards to be found - look at Dumbledore! - and they can't catch him!'

'Remember that spell?' said Alicia as McGonagall left to get the other teachers. There would be another search.

'Yeah, the one that killed those wizards, that one spell,' muttered Angelina. I saw Oliver sit down in his usual chair by the fire, and suddenly I remembered I needed to talk to him.

'See you guys later,' I said, and got up. I could leave it to Angelina to fill Alicia in on the details.

I walked up behind Oliver, who was running his fingernails along the stitching of the chair.

'Oliver?' I said quietly. He spun around in his seat, a hurt look on his face.

'Katie, why did you leave me like that?' he whispered. I saw that his eyes looked red and slightly puffy.

'I'm sorry Oliver, but I can explain - I need to tell you -'

'Ok, everyone go to sleep, the teachers are looking for him, it's fine,' called Percy to the common room. Then he saw Oliver and me, and walked over.

'Talk team tactics later Oliver, Katie,' he said.

'This can't wait Percy,' I said. Oliver stood up, facing his dorm-mate.

'Look, whatever it is, I'm sure it can. It can't be that important,' said Percy. Oliver clenched his hand into a fist.

'You have no idea Percy,' he said slowly, in a carefully controlled voice, his eyes flickering to me. Percy puffed himself up indignantly.

'Right, that's it. Katie, go to the other side of the common room, I will not have you two talking keeping the other students awake. Go.' He ordered.

I walked quickly around the chair, brushing past Oliver and reaching for his hand that was clenched, and out of sight of Percy. I uncurled his fingers. He looked down at me, his hand grabbing my wrist.

'Katie -'

'Tomorrow Oliver, I promise,' I said. I pulled my wrist from his grasp, feeling his fingers brush lingeringly over my hand. I could feel his eyes on me as I made my way across the room to Alicia and Angelina.


	28. With You

JKR's - the characters and setting. Plot, mine.

CHAPTER 28 - With You

'We're going to talk tomorrow,' I whispered to the girls as I got back to our corner.

'Yeah, I could hear Percy from here, the dimwit,' said Angelina, scowling at him.

I turned to see Percy patrolling near the door of the common room. So he thought he could stop Black if he tried to come in again, did he? As if.

'Well, get some sleep then Katie,' said Alicia.

'Yeah. G'night,' I said, propping myself against the back of a nearby chair and closing my eyes. Too much had happened today.

When I opened my eyes again, light was streaming through the opened curtains of the common room, right on my face. I bet Percy had opened them. I blinked groggily, and sat up, feeling my shoulder twinge and stiffness in my neck. I should have gone back to my bed instead of sleeping in the common room at some crooked angle. Everyone else was still asleep. I slowly got to my feet. I rubbed my eyes and turned to go up to the girl's stairs.

I dragged my feet slowly up the stairs, pushing open the door to my dorm. I went over to my trunk and pulled out my uniform, then went to the shower.

When I came back down to the common room ten minutes later, everyone was still asleep. Was I the only one who ever got up early around here? I stood at the foot of the stairs, then saw that Percy was asleep at the door. So at least if Black comes in, he'll get trapped behind it. Maybe even squashed! I had to press a hand to my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Bad evil Katie!

I was still grinning from that thought when I saw Oliver. He was asleep in the chair where I had left him, his hand cupping his face. On impulse, I tiptoed quietly over to where he was sleeping, smiling as I sat down next to his chair. He looked so peaceful, and well, rather adorable.

The portrait door swished open. Sure enough, Percy woke up with a startled squawk as McGonagall stepped through. People were starting to wake up now, thanks to Percy.

'Oh, sorry about that Weasley.' Said McGonagall as she shut the door, Percy grimacing as he got to his feet.

'That's ok Professor,' he said, rubbing his knee. McGonagall faced the common room, and addressed everyone.

'Well, the other teachers and I have all searched the castle, but Black has managed to escape us again. I would like all of you to be extra cautious from now on. I would also like to remind you that you have classes beginning in an hour, so you had better get ready and go to breakfast.' McGonagall grinned at the groans of protest that met that comment as she left. Everyone was grumbling as people began to wake up and head for their dormitories. I stood up. Oliver was still asleep. I reached over and gently shook his shoulder.

'Oliver, wake up,' I said.

'That won't work.' It was Fred. 'He'll never wake up if you whisper at him like that. He needs a good shock to get going in the morning.' And with that, he shoved me into Oliver's lap.

Which effectively woke Oliver up. 'AH! What -oh,' was what he said when he discovered that I was on his lap. Fred laughed.

'Sorry Oliver,' I said, kicking Fred in the shin and attempting to get up. However, Oliver was holding onto my waist, which made getting up a little difficult. By this time, Fred had limped off, out of the range of my leg and its attached shoe.

'Oliver, let go of me,' I said quietly. I felt him sit up, then his warm breath on the back of my neck.

'I don't want to let you go Katie,' he murmured in my ear. I took a deep breath, and turned to face him. He was closer than I thought. I found myself about four centimetres from his face. The look on his face was unbearable, and his eyes looked so sad.

'Oliver, we'll talk later today, ok? But in the mean time, would you mind smiling a little?' I said gently.

'Will you give me something to smile about?' He said. I got a dose of the sad brown eyes just for good measure.

I stopped. I still didn't feel that I was 'good enough for him' as such, but I also didn't want to lose him. And something was telling me that I could talk to him later about it, but I would actually have to decide now. I chewed on my lip, not looking at his face and instead staring at the arm of the chair. Damn, I hated being split down the middle, feeling torn up like this. But even if he did leave me for some other witch in the not too distant future - after all, everyone knew that Puddlemere were interested in Oliver, and playing quidditch at that level meant that you were instantly recognised - not that Oliver wasn't, because he was gorgeous anyway, but then that would mean that all these other witches would be after him - and I'm sure that there would be some who -

'Katie?' Oliver's voice interrupted my babbling internal monologue. My head snapped up, my eyes focusing on his. I could picture Angelina yelling at me if I let him go. I searched his eyes for a second more. He gave me a small smile.

'I think I will.' I said. I had nothing to lose. At least I could share the rest of the time he had at Hogwarts. I didn't want to think about what would happen after that.

'Well..' Oliver prompted. Oh, right, something to make him smile. I wonder. I grinned at him, pushing my thoughts away. He returned the smile as I slid an arm around his neck and gently pulled his face closer, brushing my lips across his. I felt his arms tighten around my waist as he pulled me against him.

'I would hate to take points off my own house,' I heard a voice say, and twisted my head to see Percy, a stormy expression on his face.

'Sod off Perce, you don't have that right anyway,' I heard Oliver growl, before I was turned back around and kissed firmly on the lips. I laughed against Oliver's mouth as Percy said in an irritated voice -

'Must you continue that here?' It was clearly a warning. Oliver pulled away.

'Well now that you mention it, no, we don't have to.' he shot back, somehow managing to stand up and at the same time scoop me up into his arms.

'Oliver,' I warned him. Percy looked ready to explode, his face was turning red and his eyes were bulging. Oliver looked at his dorm mate and shrugged.

'See you at breakfast,' he said over his shoulder as he carried me off to the girl's stairs. I heard Percy splutter behind me. Oliver carried me all the way up to my dorm, and put me down at the door.

'Thanks Oliver, even though it was kinda unnecessary,' I said. He smiled.

'No it wasn't.'

'Sure it was.' He paused. 'We still need to talk though, don't we.' He said. I nodded.

'But otherwise we're ok?' I chewed at my lip, and then grinned at him.

'Yeah, we're ok,' I said. He smiled, then took a deep breath.

'So you want to be with me - it's just if you don't, tell me now - because I want to be with you.' I looked up at Oliver as he took my hands in his.

'Yeah, I do, I guess.' I admitted, and was rewarded with a brilliant smile. Oliver's eyes were sparkling, and he pulled me into a hug. A tight hug.

'So I can breathe, Oliver,' I gasped. He loosened his arms a little.

'Sorry if I scared you before,' he said.

'When exactly?' I asked. Oliver nudged me with his hip, and I found my back up against my dorm door.

'You know, when I saidIIovedyou,' he said in a rush. I smiled at his nervousness.

'I love you?' I repeated back to him questioningly. He grinned embarrassedly at me. I couldn't help it. I giggled.

'Oh shut it,' he murmured, leaning in and catching my lips. I was laughing right up to the point where Oliver decided to deepen the kiss further, and I was pressed - or rather squashed - against my dorm door.

Then I felt the door handle slowly turn in my back.

I shoved my hips into Oliver, trying to get him off me before the door was opened and I ended up flat on my back, probably breaking a few ribs when Oliver landed on top of me. This didn't work though, and I had to turn my head and break the kiss.

'Oliver, get off!' I insisted in a hurried whisper. I was pulled away from the door as it opened.

'Oh,' said Alicia abruptly as she saw Oliver and I. Oliver still had me clamped to him. Then Alicia shut the door, and we both started laughing. I disentangled myself from Oliver, and gave him a gentle shove away from me, in the direction of the stairs.

'Go and get dressed, I'll meet you in the hall, but I've got to wait for these two,' I said, indicating my dorm.

'Ok, see you then,' he said. I watched him traipse down the stairs. Then I turned to my dorm. I could already picture their expectant faces. I twisted the handle and pushed the door open.

'OhmygodKatie!' Alicia squealed. Yes, squealed. Then I was engulfed in a hug by both Angelina and Alicia, both of them grinning like idiots. Idiots that have just eaten a jar of coffee. So they were hyperactive.

'Ok, OK!' I shouted. They both let me go, still grinning.

'You're back to normal then?' said Angelina. I folded my arms, and looked at her.

'Normal?' I said, deadpan.

'Oh, don't be like that Katie. You and Oliver are back together, aren't you.' Said Alicia. It was a statement. I grinned.

'Yes, we are,' I said, feeling myself blush...well, like a schoolgirl. Hang on...

They both sighed, and exchanged meaningful looks.

'Now get ready, and stop getting so mushy on me.' I said, turning and leaving the dorm. I went down to the common room, glad that I had bothered to get ready earlier. That way, I didn't have to get grilled by Angelina and Alicia. I knew they would want every detail. And I still had to figure out exactly what I was going to say to Oliver. I sat down in the common room, facing the stairs.

George came clattering down the stairs. He looked up, saw me and came over to where I was sitting, grinning broadly.

'What have you done to Oliver?'

'Why do you ask?' I said. Now was I avoiding direct answers today, or what?

'Well, to use a phrase that will probably annoy you, he's like a cat that got the cream. He waled past our dorm and tripped over. Fred and I, being the caring people we are,' I snickered at this, and George continued, 'we went out to see if he was ok. He got up, said he wasn't hurt at all and continued on his way.'

'Oh, we just sorted some stuff out, that's all.' I said. George smiled as Alicia and Angelina came clattering down the stairs.

'Morning George,' called Angelina. George got up, smiling, as Fred appeared at the top of the stairs.

'Breakfast!' he called out, and came rocketing down the stairs. I stood up.

'Oliver will be forever,' George said in my ear.

We all made our way out of Gryffindor tower. We were about to enter the Great Hall when I heard what was unmistakably Oliver call out.

'Hey, wait up!' he yelled. We all turned to see him coming down the stairs.

'You can wait for him,' suggested Angelina with a grin, and they turned and went into the hall.

Oliver came up, and grabbed my hand.

'Finally made it, hey?' I said. He flashed me a smile.

'Yeah, you know what it's like,' he said, and still holding onto my hand, walked into the hall. We walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Oliver slipped a hand around my waist and pulled me close to him.

'Are you going to need that hand to eat with?' I said. He smiled.

'Maybe, maybe not,' he replied. Then he leant over and kissed me on the forehead.

'Oliver, you romantic,' Fred said from across the table.


	29. Calling All Angels

JKR's it is.  
  
I had some severe issues uploading this, so if you are reading it now, then you are lucky! It means that some wonderful person has fixed the upload page. I tried to upload this last night and the night before, but ff.net was stuffing up and it wouldn't let me! Grrr. Almost as bad as Sean not being in POA. And if any of you are going to / live in Scotland, he is doing a bike ride thing to raise money for charity. See his official website for details, then go and get an autograph for me! Better still, have him delivered to my house! ;) Lol, I'm crazy! And Tegan, you are one dirty girl.  
  
Ok guys, just a warning before I start - this chapter ain't going to be all peaches and cream (but one of you knows this already...) but don't moan, because you know it is meant to be this way, and I can guarantee that you won't hate me by the end of it!  
  
CakeTwins - how could I not have you on my favourite authors list? Your stories are great! And I love your 'Gollumesque' state, it makes for very entertaining reviews! And now I can hassle you for updates too! : ) (and I do realise that I use exclamation marks rather excessively.)  
  
PokElilpupE - if you thought that kiss was sexy, hang on to your chair, my dear - wait until the next chapter.. ;)  
  
Mione Weasley - life ain't peaches, as previously mentioned. Sorry! But it will all work out in the end, whenever that will be...  
  
And to all my other reviewers - as Fred would say, you seem to be a bunch of romantic saps! But I love you for it! And yes, I did get this chapter title from that Train song.  
  
This Katie character of mine is turning out to be one emotional lass...  
  
CHAPTER 29 - Calling All Angels.  
  
Oliver grinned at Fred's comment, but didn't say anything. He also managed to eat breakfast with one hand, the other being wrapped firmly around my waist. When everyone rose to go to class, Oliver pulled me to him, settling me against his hips. I was thankful for the crowd of people, as I didn't think the teachers would approve of student intimacy at breakfast.  
  
'Can we talk at lunch?' he said softly, brushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear. His fingers lingered, and I felt them trail slowly down my neck. It was all I could do not to melt into him right there.  
  
'Sure Oliver,' I said. We began to make our way out of the hall.  
  
'Good, how about that disused classroom, near the portrait of Wendlyn the Weird?'  
  
I laughed, shaking my head as we walked up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. Wendlyn the Weird. We separated and went to our respective dorms to get our books. I eventually found my bag, and shoved the books I would be needing into it - Potions, Arithmancy and Transfiguration.  
  
I saw Oliver waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and walked over.  
  
'What have you got first?' I asked. He rolled his eyes.  
  
'Divination,' he moaned. I patted his arm.  
  
'Never mind Oliver, I'm sure you'll catch up on any sleep you've lost,' I said, unable to stop from grinning. He scowled at me.  
  
'Get out of here Bell,' he growled, gently shoving me at the portrait door.  
  
We had started to walk along the corridor when it clicked.  
  
'Trelawney's room is on the other side of the castle Oliver,' I pointed out.  
  
'I know,' he said, smiling as he caught my hand. I eyed him suspiciously.  
  
'Well.....'  
  
'Just making sure you got here,' he said as we reached the top of the stairs that led down to the dungeons.  
  
'Right, like I've never been to the dungeons before,' I said, grinning.  
  
'Yeah, well I'd better go,' he said.  
  
'Ok, lunch at-' my sentence was stopped as Oliver pressed his lips against mine. I felt his tongue run lightly across my lower lip before he pulled away. Well, that was one way to make me feel dizzy. I took a few deep breaths. Then Oliver winked at me.  
  
'Don't trip down the stairs Katie,' he said, and with a mischievous smirk, was gone. Bloody hell.  
  
Potions was a nightmare, as usual. I was thinking over what had happened before I came down into the dungeons, and for some reason, decided to slap my head in order to stop thinking about Oliver and try to focus.  
  
'Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Bell, and may I suggest that in the future, if you have a headache, to go to the hospital wing so you don't interrupt my class.' Thank you, Professor Snape you greasy git, I thought to myself, resisting the urge to look up from my table and give him a death glare.  
  
The rest of the classes I had before lunch weren't so bad. We didn't learn anything particularly difficult - thankfully Transfiguration was only theory, so I didn't have to concentrate so much. Not that I don't always concentrate.....oh, who am I trying to kid, I could only think about what was going to happen at lunch. Bloody Wendlyn the Weird.  
  
Lunch came. I waited nervously next to the portrait, which was pulling faces at me.  
  
'Will you cut that out!' I snapped at Wendlyn, who had just gone cross-eyed with happiness after setting herself on fire for the fourth time. Strange, strange portraits. I tried to concentrate on what Angelina had said to me before I left.  
  
'Be yourself. Trust him enough to open up to him Katie, because I think he'll support you no matter what.' Then she smiled and gave me a hug. Somehow Angelina has always been able to pick when something isn't right.  
  
But now my nerves were eating me up. Where the hell was Oliver? Had he totally forgotten? My chest was staring to feel heavy, and it felt like my stomach had disappeared. I chewed at my lip.  
  
'Katie?' the door to the left of the portrait swung open, revealing Oliver. He stepped out and took my hand, leading me into the classroom. I noticed he had been in here long enough to light the fire and some candles along the wall. My heart started up again as he sat down on a desk.  
  
'So why did you take off when I said I loved you?' he said with a smile, drawing me close to him so I was standing right in front of him. Talk about getting straight to the point. I felt his knees on either side of my hips.  
  
I looked over his shoulder, trying to ignore how close we were and the fact that he was running his thumbs along my hands. Then I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him sheepishly.  
  
'You're better than me Oliver.' He looked puzzled, so I elaborated.  
  
'I just think you deserve better, that's all,' I mumbled, avoiding his eyes.  
  
'Katie - what - how can you possibly feel that way?' I looked up at the tone of his voice, straight into his pleading eyes.  
  
'I just do, that's all.' I said. Now I was feeling hollow again. Nice work Bell, I thought bitterly to myself.  
  
'Don't,' he whispered. Then ' I'm sorry if I scared you.' He added. He let go of my hands, and his knees released my hips. His hands dropped to the side of the table.  
  
'It's up to you,' he said.  
  
'What?'  
  
'How far you want to go. If you want to just kiss me, that's fine. How far you go is up to you,' he repeated.  
  
'Oliver, what the heck are you on about?' I said. This sudden change had me completely confused. Oliver sighed.  
  
'After what Flint did to you, I don't know how far I can go without scaring you - and that is the last thing I want to do. So, this way might be better. Because this way, you are in control.'  
  
I looked at him intently, then realised that he was totally serious. The hollow feeling evaporated. I was ready to melt again - I knew he was sweet, but this couldn't be real. Could it? I reached out and touched his tie. It felt real. I slowly began to draw it up, out from under his vest, my eyes locked on the burgundy and gold stripes.  
  
Then I became aware of something else. Oliver's eyes. I looked up. They weren't brown anymore, but a burning black. I glanced down, and saw his hands gripping the sides of the table so tightly that his knuckles showed through. I glanced up into his eyes again, and stepped forward. He tilted his face slightly towards mine, so that our lips met. I started to unknot the tie, feeling Oliver's breathing as I did.  
  
It came undone, and I let it fall to the floor. I curved my hands around his neck, the muscles twitching against my fingers. Then I understood.  
  
I pulled away from Oliver, stepping back out of arms reach. His hands were still clutching at the table, the skin white. For all these signs, he hadn't responded with any kind of emotion for the actual kiss. The emptiness was back again.  
  
'What's wrong?' he asked, bewildered. I shook my head.  
  
'I don't want your pity Oliver,' I said, clenching my fists, feeling my nails dig into my palms. It almost felt good to feel the pain it caused. I walked to the door.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for this! Really! That's why I am uploading two at once, but I would really really like you to review this one before you do the next and tell me how mean I am! Thanks! 


	30. Calling All AngelsPart Two

Did you review the first one? Sorry to split it into two chapters, but it was for the whole suspension thingo. So, were you in suspense? Read on!  
  
Oh yeah, and the characters and setting belong to you know who.  
  
Chapter 30 - Calling All Angels - Part Two  
  
'What are you talking about?' he said. I could hear the hurt in his voice.  
  
'I don't want you with me because you feel sorry for me.' I spat out. God this hurt. But I could not handle him being with me because he was too kind to say no - if he was just trying to make me feel better. I would rather be without him than have him make that sacrifice.  
  
'And how do you figure that one out?' Oliver said, getting off the table and coming to stand in front of me.  
  
I shook my head again, almost desperately. 'When you kissed me just then - or rather, when I just kissed you, there was nothing - no response. I know you said you didn't want to scare me, but you sat there like a sack of frelling potatoes! It sure as hell tasted like pity, and I can't take your pity - not yours.' I said, searching his face.  
  
'Well then, you aren't scared of me?' he said calmly. I blinked. Talk about questions from left field being rather disarming.  
  
'Well, no.' I admitted. What? But it was true. I could feel my emotions yo- yoing, but I knew that I really did trust him. Deeply trust him. Even after what had happened with Flint, I knew that I could trust Oliver. I just knew.  
  
'Then do you mind if I kiss you the way I would like too?' he said, stepping closer and raising an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. I frowned and took a step backwards. Oliver stopped.  
  
'I'm sorry if this comes as a shock to you Katie, but I find you to be incredibly attractive,' he said. I felt my face go hot, noting that Oliver was going pink as well. But he continued determinedly. 'Now I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me - I value you as a friend - a very good friend - but,' he took a deep breath, 'I want you more than that.' He finished, looking at me apprehensively.  
  
Now I felt like crying. I could even feel my lip trembling.  
  
He was being so honest. And I was such an idiot. Idiot, Bell! Damn, he's going to make me cry.  
  
'I'm sorry for what I just said Oliver,' I said, my eyes filling with tears. Stupid tears, go away!  
  
'Katie,' he whispered, stepping forward and wrapping me in his arms, pressing me into him. He was so warm, and his hands rubbed my back reassuringly. I managed to hold back from crying, lifting my head from his shoulder.  
  
'Forgive me my insecurities?' I whispered against his cheek. The poor boy had no idea what he was getting himself into. Did he?  
  
'I could forgive you anything,' he answered huskily in that accent. I won't cry, I won't!  
  
So I smiled. 'Then you can kiss me however you like,' I said. I saw him swallow, his eyes staring into mine. Then his hands pressed into my lower back. I let my body relax as the pressure of his hands made me arch into him.  
  
'Stop whenever you want,' he murmured as his lips came down. I felt him slowly drag his lips across mine, before his teeth caught at my lower lip. My chest felt tight, and I linked my hands around his neck, letting my fingers slide across his skin. Then his tongue was slowly parting my lips, gliding under my tongue. I pressed against him, wanting to be closer. I hadn't been kissed like this before, not even by Oliver. He moaned quietly, and I felt his hands ball into fists as he clutched at my knitted grey vest.  
  
Then he released my vest and his hands slid to my hips as my back came into contact with the wall. His fingers splayed out and moved my hips so they fitted against his, and I couldn't help but jerk almost convulsively at what I felt. Oliver lifted his head.  
  
'Sorry,' he whispered, about to step away. He was looking at the floor, avoiding my eyes. I smiled at him, and ran my fingers along his jaw, forcing him to look at me.  
  
Trust.  
  
'It's ok Oliver, but we're not going beyond the kissing stage just yet,' I said. He smiled understandingly. I leant back into him. Our lips met, and I felt his hand slide the hair tie out of my hair, so it fell down around my shoulders. Then his fingers caught in my hair, and I felt my head being tilted back gently but firmly as Oliver's lips almost bruised my mouth, the kiss becoming more intense.  
  
'Stop,' I whispered suddenly against his lips. Oliver pulled back, panting slightly, his face flushed pink. He made to step away, but I held him to me. He frowned, and I put a finger over his lips.  
  
Then we both heard the distinctive sound of footsteps.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
There we go, it's beginning to border on R, is it not? He he he, and I know what's going to happen a few chappies from now. But in the mean time, will they get busted? And who owns the footsteps? I think I know, but I'm not 100 percent sure. And isn't Oliver the sweetest thing ever! The explanation of what happened to Flint will come next chapter.  
  
Ah well, if you liked it and think I should continue on in this vein, review! Please please please review! 


	31. The Plan

I know, another chapter! Did you review the last two? It is the first time I have uploaded three at once, so another record!!! Yay!  
  
Beth/LarrytheGuitar - thanks so much for that email, I was stressing too! But naturally it didn't occur to me to email anyone. I need to get my head out of the clouds!  
  
There is a bit more Weasley in this chapter, mainly Fred. Just in case you cared!  
  
CHAPTER 31 - The Plan  
  
The footsteps got louder. Whoever it was, kept coming along the corridor, and they would soon see that the candles were lit in the classroom.  
  
'Ah, crap,' whispered Oliver. I had to muffle a laugh at his tone of voice.  
  
'Come on,' I said, letting go of him and moving quietly over to the candles, beginning to blow them out. Oliver went over to the fire and muttered something, and the flames died then went out. I blew out the last candle, and the room became totally dark except for a small stream of light that came through the window that was in the door.  
  
The footsteps got louder, then the person walked past the door. It was Flint.  
  
I heard my breath hiss in the darkness as I sucked in a mouthful of air. As soon as his shadow was past the door, I heard Oliver whisper 'Lumos', then saw his face illuminated by the glow that his wand was emitting.  
  
'Are you ok?' he said as he stepped around a desk and put his arm around me. I nodded.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine Oliver.' I said. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
'Really.' I insisted.  
  
'Ok, ok. Then do you want to go and have some lunch?'  
  
'Sure,' I said. That niggling feeling of nervousness that I had before was gone. Next time, Flint would be sorry he even existed. Ok, so I was taking the tough stance, but who was going to stop me?  
  
'I know kung fu,' I said suddenly. Damn those muggle movies that Emma made me watch, just because she thought she saw some Neo guy in Diagon Alley one day. I'll get you for this Emma Bell, I'll get you.  
  
'Oh really?' said Oliver, laughing as he spoke. How endearing, he should laugh when he talks all the time...or maybe only some of the time. It did come out funny with his accent, but it would just be garbled nonsense otherwise.  
  
'Ah, shuttup,' I said, elbowing him in the stomach. I snatched his tie off the floor and handed it to him. He was laughing all the way to the Great Hall.  
  
'Next Hogsmeade visit's been posted,' said Fred around a piece of strawberry and coconut tart as we sat down opposite him. This meant that we got sprayed with bits of coconut.  
  
'Ugh, thanks Fred,' said Oliver, wiping it off his robes.  
  
'Sorry Oliver,' he said. More coconut spray.  
  
'Fred! Just keep your mouth shut!' exclaimed Angelina, who was sitting next to him. He turned to say something to her, but she was too quick and had clamped her hand across his mouth before he could speak.  
  
'Come on Fred, just swallow,' said Lee, with accompanying smirk.  
  
I rolled my eyes. I was getting very worried about that boy. Oliver choked on a piece of macadamia pie he had just bitten into. I saw Alicia try and hide a grin. Fred's eyebrows shot up, and he turned to Lee in amazement, Angelina's hand falling away. Chewing furiously to empty his mouth, he shot back -  
  
'Get your mind out of the gutter, Jordan.' Then grinned and winked. Angelina shifted slightly away from him. Oliver was laughing. I slapped him across the arm, and he turned and gave me an innocent look. As if.....  
  
***************  
  
Hogsmeade was muddy. Yup, I think the word 'mud' pretty much summed it up.  
  
'True indoors weather,' said George, taking a swig from his mug of butterbeer. Nearly everyone was in the Three Broomsticks, clutching at steaming mugs of butterbeer. Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Oliver and I were all seated at a table in the corner, trying to warm up. I took a sip out of my own mug, feeling the warm, honey-butter froth explode and fizz inside my mouth and run down my throat. Bliss.  
  
'Have you been to Honeydukes yet?' I asked Oliver.  
  
'Nah, I'll go there next.' He said. I nodded and had another mouthful of butterbeer, noting that George's eyes kept flickering to Alicia. I think I'll have to do something about that. I just needed a partner in crime.  
  
Fred snorted butterbeer out of his nose as he saw George's eyes rest on Alicia again.  
  
Bingo.  
  
'Hey Fred, can you come with me for a second?' I said, standing up. Oliver frowned. So did Fred, but he stood up obediently.  
  
'Back in a minute,' I said to Oliver. He was still frowning. 'Don't worry,' I added, touching his cheek briefly. He nodded.  
  
I stepped out into the chilly wind with Fred. My freezing had better be worth this.  
  
'Did you see George?' was the first thing that escaped from between Fred's chattering teeth.  
  
The boy was a mind reader. How scary. 'Yeah I did. That's why I called you out here to talk. I need your devious Weasley brain,' I said.  
  
Fred bowed. 'Why thank you Katie, I take that as the highest order of compliment,' he said. 'So how should we get them together?'  
  
'I didn't know you were such a cupid, Fred,' I said, laughing.  
  
'Hey, you were the one that put the word 'devious' into the deal,' he said, shrugging. Then he grinned.  
  
'It can be done though. I say we stick to the tried and true method - lock them in a broom cupboard together and let nature run its course.' I punched his shoulder. 'I was just kidding about the nature part,' he said defensively, stepping out of reach of my arm.  
  
'So you seriously think we should shut them in a broom closet together?' I said disbelievingly.  
  
'Shut who in a broom closet together?' said Oliver, coming out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
'George and Alicia,' Fred replied.  
  
'Good idea, it's about time those two got together,' agreed Oliver.  
  
'Whoa, what happened to this being a covert operation?' I said. Oliver looked offended.  
  
'Don't you want me?' he said in a mournful tone. I saw Fred's grin. I would get him for this, asking questions with two meanings. Damn, what's the name for that? I should pay more attention in class.  
  
I grinned. 'Of course I want you Oliver,' I said in my reassuring tone of voice. He grinned back, and Fred started chuckling as Oliver came and stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, effectively blocking the wind that was blowing from behind us. Mmmmm, nice warm Oliver.  
  
'Ok, so we'll go with the broom closet strategy for now?' said Fred.  
  
'I guess so,' I said.  
  
'Then I am going to go and finish my butterbeer,' he said.  
  
'Okay, bye,' said Oliver, keeping a firm hold on my waist as Fred disappeared back inside.  
  
'And just where are we going?' I said, turning around and looking at him. Oliver grinned.  
  
'Well, Honeydukes have made up a little something special for me - I ordered it weeks ago, and they said they would have it ready for the next Hogwarts visit. It's not something the traditionally make, but...' he said, his lips twitching with a smile.  
  
'Oliver, what is it?' I said suspiciously, noting a gleam in his eyes.  
  
He winked, and with his arm still around me, started to walk towards Honeydukes.  
  
'Wait and find out,' he murmured.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oliver's being devious, and I know why! The next chapter will have you all swooning, my pretties.... * insert author giggle here! *  
  
Go the multiple storylines, I even surprised myself as I was typing this! I hoped you liked it, I am trying to write a good story here, and have just realised that they have easter hols before the Quidditch Final. I think that I am looking at 38 chapters - I have already written four that go after the match. Ooops, I've just realised I haven't really explained the Flint thing! (slaps self across forehead) oh well, next chapter......  
  
Review! Please review! 


	32. Challenges and Packages

Chapter 32 - Challenges and Packages

'Please tell me?' I begged as we walked into Honeydukes

Oliver smirked as he let go of my waist. 'Not a chance.' He said happily. We reached the counter.

'Hi, I was wondering if my order was ready.' The owner, who was behind the counter, looked up. He saw Oliver and smiled.

'Certainly. Mister Wood, wasn't it?'

'Yes, thank you,' Oliver replied as the man went out into the back room.

'Mister Wood?' I said, laughing slightly.

'Mmhmm.' hummed Oliver, shooting me a sideways glance.

'Why don't I trust you?' I said to him. I did, but he was being too devious. And I had a feeling that he was planning something.

'Ah, but you do, don't you?' Oliver replied, grinning at me.

'And that's why this whole conspiracy sounds dangerous.' I said. Oliver pulled me against him.

'Don't worry Katie, you'll like it. Think of it as a surprise,' he said.

'Yeah right,' I said, as the owner reappeared. Oliver and I broke apart as he placed a square, delicately wrapped package on the counter.

'There we are, Mister Wood. Enjoy the rest of your day.' He said. Then there was a bang from the cellar.

'Do excuse me,' he said, turning to go down into the cellar, muttering something about fizzing whizbees. Oliver picked up the package off the counter, and tucked it in the pocket of his robes.

'Now can I know?' I said in my best wistful voice as we left Honeydukes.

'Still no.' Oliver replied cheerfully. What ever this package was, it was making Oliver very happy. Fine then, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, as my mother always said. Then again, I think she was talking about quidditch teams. However, it was time for a little deviousness, Katie Bell style. I almost smirked. Oliver had no chance...

'Oliver, please,' I said in a low voice, catching hold of his arm. He stopped, then turned to face me, obviously a little surprised by my tone of voice. I grinned, and stepped close to him.

'What's in the package?' I whispered.

'Not telling.' He said, swallowing nervously.

'Please?' I said innocently, trailing my hand slowly down his chest.

'No.' he said, but he didn't sound so sure.

'Pretty please?' I said. Then I ran my thumb across his lower lip. Damn, he had good lips.

'Katie, you're not being fair,' Oliver moaned. I saw him grit his teeth.

'Oh, come on Oliver, tell me.' Heck, I might as well...

'No.' he said. Shakily. It was all I could do not to cackle with glee. I was going to win, I knew it. I pulled Oliver against me, rubbing my hands across his back.

'Come on..' I chided.

'No,' he said again, then leant in. No indeed. I moved my head to the side, and Oliver ended up kissing my neck.

'Fine then, if we're going to be like this,' he said, smiling and stepping away. Oops, maybe I had gone too far, judging by the wicked looking grin on Oliver's face.

'Is that a challenge?' I said, raising my eyebrows.

'Maybe it is.' He shot back, still grinning.

'I bet I can last the longest.' I said in a singsong voice.

'Sure you can,' said Oliver, stepping close again. I felt his breath on the side of my face, before he brushed his lips teasingly across my jaw. I will be strong, I can do this. Argh, what have I just gotten myself into?

'Come on then, back to the 'Broomsticks.' He said, smirking. Damn, I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't know if I could last all the way back to the Three Broomsticks. You know how it is, when someone says you can't have something, and that's the only thing you want? Well, now, because of my stupid challenge, I couldn't kiss Oliver, and it was now the only thing I wanted to do. Damn his deviousness, and all because of that stupid package.

We walked up the stairs, and Oliver held the door open for me.

'Thanks' I said quietly, not looking at him. If he wanted to tease, then so would I. So huh!

I stepped through the door, and came face to face with Alicia. Fred, George and Angelina were standing behind her.

'Oh! We were just on our way out,' she said.

'Okay then, so where are we going now?' I said, turning around and coming up against Oliver, who was about to follow me through the door. I looked up at him, letting a faint smile come across my face.

'We're going back out,' I said. He stared down at me, and I suddenly had the impression that he was about to lose the challenge. I heard Alicia cough behind me, so I turned Oliver around, and gave him a gentle push to get him moving.

'We're going to go and see if Honeydukes have anything new,' said Angelina, as we stood huddled in a group outside.

'I think I'll join you,' said Oliver. I looked over at Fred and George, who were staring in the direction of Zonko's.

'I'll come with you two,' I said to the twins.

'See you guy's back at the carriages,' I said, as the twins grabbed hold of my arms. Oliver frowned a little, but I just smiled back at him.

'We can give you a proper education now Katie,' Fred said as we stepped through the doors of Zonko's. Hang on, what have I just agreed to? Entering Zonko's with Fred and George? I must be out of my mind!

They dragged me around with them, stopping every now and then to pull some dangerous, explosive object off one of the many shelves. Soon enough, there was a pile on the front counter.

'Nearly done boys?' called the middle aged wizard from behind the mound that Fred and George had built on the counter, about an hour later. He had helped them with some of their choices, and it was obvious that they all knew each other fairly well. Probably because that Weasley's were the best customers the shop had. Which was fine, but my feet were getting sore from all the walking around the shop, again and again as the twins found something they had missed the first to fifth times around.

'Yep, that should do us for now,' said George, adding a packet of fireworks to the mound.

They paid for their selection, and we left Zonko's, each of us carrying about four bags each. Last time I shop with Fred and George. That reminds me.

'Hey boys, what did you end up doing to Flint?' I asked casually as we trudged along, heading for the carriages. They both looked at me sharply.

'Ah.' Said Fred.

'Oh,' said George.

'Well now that you mention it-'

'We kind of both went to -'

'Hex him-'

'And the combination-'

'Sort of made him -'

'Lose his memory.' finished George.

'How the heck did you manage that?' I said.

'We don't really know. It knocked him unconscious for about thirty seconds, and then he woke up, apparently with no memory of what had happened.'

'Yeah, he seemed to think he was late to class or something.' Said Fred.

'Oookay then.' I said as we walked up the hill to where the carriages were waiting. Both the twins seemed keen to drop the matter, and I didn't blame them. I still got a sick feeling when I though about it, but I did want to know what they had done to Flint. I wonder how much of his memory he had lost.

I took the carriage back to Hogwarts with Fred and George, only getting in with them after they promised not to let off anything explosive. They agreed, and so we went back with me feeling relatively safe and wondering where Oliver was. Stupid challenge!

We got back to the castle, and I saw Oliver walking with Angelina and Alicia, all of them clutching bags from Honeydukes. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Fred saw me, and nodded at George. He was looking at Alicia - again. I looked back over at Fred, and mouthed 'tonight.' Fred nodded. Alicia and George were going to have no idea what hit them, I thought. Fred was grinning smugly as his twin looked away from Alicia. We joined the crowd that was going up the stairs.

'Where is the location going to be?' I hissed in Fred's ear as we ascended the stairs.

'How about the changing rooms? It will give them a bit more space to play with,' he laughed. I slapped him.

'Fred!'

'Sorry, sorry,' he said, still laughing.

'I'll get Alicia there at, say, eight thirty. Make sure George is down there, then lock them in or something.' I said. Fred nodded.

'Eight thirty,' he repeated.

Dinner went without a hitch. Almost. Alicia and George were sitting next to each other. Oliver was sitting opposite me, for a change, and it was very hard to concentrate on what I was eating, because I would look up, and find that he was staring at me, then we would both grin, and then resume our eating, my toes curling from the looks he kept giving me. This happened nearly every time my eyes left my plate.

Back up in the common room, Fred and George were both 'experimenting' with their Zonko's purchases. I went and got changed into my pyjamas at about 7:30, in preparation for the plan. Well, so far so good. I went over and sat down with Angelina and Alicia, who laughed at me getting into my 'jama's so early.

Then, at about 8:20, Fred and George left the common room, Fred nodding slightly at me as he did. I gave them about five minutes before I jumped up.

'Oh no!' I said, clapping my hand over my mouth.

'What is it?' said Alicia, standing up.

'My wand! I don't know where it is.' I said, letting my voice sound slightly panicky.

'Well, where would it be?' said Alicia, concerned. Angelina stayed in her chair. I wondered if Fred had told her...

'I don't know. Changing rooms, anywhere,' I said. 'I'll just go get my slippers-'

'Don't worry about it Katie, you're in your pj's already. I'll go and have a look,' said Alicia reassuringly. I felt a bit bad. The girl was an innocent. But this was too easy!

'Oh, thanks Alicia,' I said, collapsing back into my chair, relieved. 'There's a chocolate frog in it for you!' I called as she reached the portrait door. She laughed as she went out.

I nearly rubbed my hands together with joy. Well, no, evilness really. Angelina stood up, smiling, and went off up the girl's stairs.

'You've done it, haven't you?' said Oliver, sitting down next to me and putting a rather chunky book on his lap. I noticed that he was in his pj's too. I grinned at him,

'Oh, indeed I have,' I said 'but Fred deserves some credit,' I added.

Oliver just shook his head, and opened his book. Predictably, it was a thick quidditch manual. Now don't get me wrong, I love quidditch, but booooring.

Fred appeared through the portrait hole soon after. He saw me and came straight over, with the widest grin I had ever seen on his face.

'I take it went well then?' I asked.

'Yeah, fantastic,' he said. 'I've locked them in, and the spell should hold until tomorrow morning, so we'll know by then.'

'Tomorrow morning? That's a bit longer than I would have thought.' Fred grinned.

'Ah well then, just call it my special touch. See you later,' he said, walking off the boy's stairs.

'They should be all lovey-dovey by that time, no doubt' said Oliver, looking up from his book. Then he saw me looking at him.

'Come here Katie.' He said, lying back against the couch and pulling me back, out of my sitting position so that I was lying on him.

'Oh, so it's like this now, is it,' I said, as he settled into the seat.

'Hang on,' he muttered, then he put the book down. I felt his hands on my hips, as he moved me a little. He put his left leg over mine, so I couldn't move even if I had wanted to. Which I didn't. Then he wrapped one arm around my waist and picked up his book, propping it on my stomach.

'So now I'm a book rest,' I said.

'It's for a good book,' he said defensively. I bit down on my lip to stop from smiling. I loved it went Oliver said 'book'. The whole scottish accent worked so well for some words.

'What's funny now?' he said, turning the page.

'Oh, just the way you say book,' I said, grinning again.

'Book,' he murmured in my ear, in a voice that made me shiver.

'Eesh boy, go easy,' I said.

'Book,' he said again. I dug him desperately in the side with my elbow.

'Stop it Oliver,' I said warningly, checking the common room, and noticing that the last group of girls were heading up to the dorms. Good. I mentally slapped myself for being so, I dunno, naughty I guess. Then I smirked. We were alone.

'Why? I know that you like it when I say...book,' he said again, in the same tone of voice. Stuff the challenge. I rolled over, noting that Oliver put the aforementioned book down as I did.

He raised his eyebrows. 'You'll lose,' he said.

I leaned in, so our faces were millimetres apart. 'And you think I care,' I replied against his lips. Hang on, he was the one who initiated the kiss - so I won! I pulled away from Oliver, but so our lips just weren't touching.

'I win.' I said. He smirked at me.

'You really think I care?' he echoed, and then his hand was exerting a slight pressure on the back of my neck.

'Not-' I started to say. And then he captured my bottom lip, sucking on it gently. I could feel his tongue sliding slowly along it, and then his teeth tugging gently at it, so my mouth was pushing more firmly against his.

Then I became aware of his hands on my back. Next thing I knew, Oliver, taking advantage of the wide couch, was rolling me over, so I was completely underneath him. He lowered slowly onto me, one arm still cradling my back. I slid my arms around his neck, and felt the weight of his hips settle against mine.

Then there was a discrete cough from the top of the stairs. We broke apart, Oliver lifting his head. His face was flushed and his lips had a reddish tinge to them. His hair had gotten a little ruffled. I personally thought he had never looked better, because he looked rather gorgeous. I tried to return my breathing to a more normal rate. I dragged myself into a sitting position from under Oliver. He rolled away, then sat against the other side of the couch. He motioned for me to come to him. So I stood up and took a step towards him. He grabbed my hand and sat me down against him, dragging me so I was positioned like I was before he said 'that' word.

'Book, please,' he said, grinning. I shook my head at him, then picked up the confounded thing and handed it to him.

Fred appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

'I think they're on their way back,' he said.


	33. What I Like About You

CHAPTER 33 – What I Like About You.

'What exactly do you mean by 'on their way back', I thought they would be in there until tomorrow,' I said, frowning at Fred. I heard Oliver chuckle as Fred started to grin.

'Do explain, Oliver,' he said, with a sweeping bow. I turned my head.

'Well, go on then.' I said. Oliver grinned.

'Now unless I am much mistaken, Fred has put a charm on the door that can only be broken if the people inside kiss.' Fred grinned, looking slightly over-happy. Last time I let him play cupid.

'Yep, and that was about two minutes ago, so they should be back-'

There were voices outside the portrait door.

'Come on.' Fred hissed, motioning to us. We got up and went with Fred to hide behind a hanging that was opposite to where George and Alicia would walk in.

'But how do you know it's them?' I whispered to Fred.

'Easy. The charm works so that if the people in question do get together, the person who cast the charm will have red sparks shoot out of their wand.' He whispered back.

'Ah.' I said. Then we all heard the portrait door open, and what sounded like two sets of feet come in to the common room.

'Is it them?' Oliver whispered in my ear. I had to try and stop myself from laughing, his breath tickled. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know, sandwiched between Oliver and Fred behind the tapestry. Ah, I get, pass the message on. I dug Fred gently in the ribs.

He bent his head. 'Is it them?' I whispered. He straightened up, then inched to the side, carefully looking around the side of the hanging tapestry.

When he pulled his head back a second later, he had his hand jammed against his mouth. But I could still see his eyes watering from laughing so hard. I turned to Oliver, who shrugged and then peered around the hanging.

Seconds later, he was grinning.

'They're kind of preoccupied at the moment,' he murmured. Oh, that kind of preoccupied. Fred was trying to get himself under control, when we all heard muffled voices, and then the sound of footsteps again. Fred managed to control himself, and he stuck his head back out, then stepped out into the common room.

'Coast clear,' he said quietly. Oliver and I came out from behind the hanging, and all three of us went back over and sat on the chairs near the fire.

'Well that went as well as could be expected,' I said. The boys both grinned.

'It went a bit better than that, I think,' replied Oliver.

'I might just go and see how well,' said Fred, and with a smirk, headed off up the boy's stairs. Oliver laughed again. I shook my head, smiling. Who would have thought that matchmaking could be so much fun?

'I'll head off to bed too,' I said, standing up. Oliver rose with me, and he grabbed my hand as we walked over to the foot of the girl's stairs.

'Night night Oliver,' I said. He pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around my waist. A sudden thought popped into my head.

'You don't, you know, work out or anything, do you?' I said against Oliver's cheek. It was slightly prickly; he needed to shave. The thought had only occurred to me as I was pressed against his chest. It also meant that I felt the rumble of his laugh.

'No Katie, why do you ask?' he said.

'Well, it's just,' I frowned, then poked his chest. 'Oh, I dunno. Just don't start, ok?'

'Don't start working out, as you put it?' he said, his voice reflecting the amusement all over his face. I grinned at him.

'Yeah,' I answered, about to go. He held me firmly against him.

'Why?' he said, in the same tone of voice as he had said 'book' a little while ago. My insides wriggled. Damn, he'd found a weak spot.

'Just don't,' I said, smiling at him.

'Tell me?' he asked softly.

I took a deep breath. 'Well, you're just nice the way you are. To me, that is.' It was true – Oliver had been fairly lanky in his early years, then more solid, but now he had evened out – he wasn't so obviously muscly as Davies, for example, but leaner, I guess. I didn't find massively bulging muscle attractive at all.

'Fair enough,' he said, unable to keep from smiling.

'So goodnight then,' I said, kissing him briefly on the lips, and turning to go.

He didn't let go of my waist.

I turned back around, my hands resting on his shoulders.

'What now?' I said as politely as I could. Obviously I don't need any sleep at all, according to dear Oliver. He was smirking. I don't know why I trust him at all, I thought, feeling my own mouth curve into the beginnings of a smile.

'I don't think you should start 'working out' either, Katie.' Still that damn smirk. Ok, I can breathe normally, sure.

'Thank you Oliver,' I replied formally. Then his face was close to mine, his lips trailing over my cheek to nip at my earlobe.

'Want to know why?' he said, his voice becoming husky. I felt my knees start to go weak. Deep breaths Bell, deep breaths. Why did he always make me remind myself to breathe?

Because he's irresistible, you silly git, said the voice in my head. Hang on, now there are little voices in my head. What is this? Some kind of TV show?

'Why?' I managed to breathe, as his lips found the curve where my shoulder and neck met. Oliver straightened up as soon as the word escaped from my mouth, smiling slowly when he saw my breathing difficulty.

'Because you're nice like this,' he said, his hands reaching under my pyjama top to brush against my skin. I felt a shiver rush up my side as Oliver's hands moved up my back. But I kept my eyes locked with his.

'When's the next quidditch practice, talented, charming Captain?' I said. He blinked, and I took the opportunity to duck away from him, feeling his hands slip suddenly from around me. I went up two stairs, and then turned to look back at Oliver. He scowled up at me, which would have been effective if he wasn't smiling as well.

'Tomorrow night,' he said haughtily, turning and going over to the boy's stairs.

'Love you,' I called quietly. I heard his footsteps falter on the stairs.

'Katie?' he said, sounding incredibly uncertain.

'Yes, and yes,' I said, answering his question before he could ask it. 'Now go and get your beauty sleep.' I finished, turning and starting to ascend the stairs.

Why did I just do that, I thought, saying that I love him? It had just happened so suddenly, but at the same time it felt right, like it was the natural thing to do. And if I did, what did that mean? Did it mean that, instead of kissing -

I pinched my arm, hard, but not hard enough. The thought had already crossed my mind, and I was grinning in the darkness. We would have to wait and see.

It was at the end of Quidditch practice late at night. Oliver had been just a touch tyrannical, and I was sure that any more practice at catching the snitch would cause Harry's arm to fall off. Fred and George were glaring at Oliver, and I didn't like the way they were clutching their beater's bats.

'I'm glad that's over,' moaned Alicia, her and Angelina beginning to stumble in the direction of the changing rooms. I turned to follow when a hand grabbed my elbow.

'Can you stay back please Katie?' said Oliver's voice in my ear. I stopped, swaying from the feeling of wanting to fall asleep on the grass. Nice, soft, green, so cushiony –

'Hell, are you ok?' said Oliver, suddenly sounding concerned. Then his face appeared in front of me.

'I'm fine Oliver, just wanting to fall asleep, that's all,' I said. He grinned apologetically.

'Practice was a bit hard, wasn't it?' I nodded. 'Never mind then, this can wait until another night, I guess.'

'What can?' I said, blinking rapidly to try and wake up.

'Well, it's nothing really, I just –'

I stepped close to him.

'What is it? I am perfectly awake now – you have me curiously awaiting your next words.' I said. Funnily enough, I was feeling more awake. What had Oliver planned now?

'Sure you're awake,' he said, smiling.

'Yes,' I said slowly.

'Right, come on then,' he said, linking his arm through mine and heading towards the Forbidden Forest, not slowing until we were at the edge, when he pulled out his wand.

'Uh, I didn't think to bring my wand with me,' I said nervously.

'It's ok, I won't let anything hurt you.' Oliver whispered. He motioned for me to sit down, and seconds later; he was beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders lazily.

'What are we doing?' I said quietly. Oliver pushed a finger against my lips, then pointed to the left.

I had to blink rapidly to make sure that I wasn't asleep. No, it couldn't be – could it?

'It's a Snidget,' whispered Oliver.

My eyes widened at his confirmation. Snidgets had been pushed to the brink of extinction after an umpire had released one at a match centuries before, offering 150 Galleons to the player that caught it. This had led to any Snidgets that escaped wizards hunting them in the wild being crushed to death in a game of quidditch. The snitch had only been introduced when some fatheads at the Ministry had finally figured that Snidgets were highly endangered.

I watched the small creature hovering nervously at the edge of the forest, interested in some tiny violet flowers near the ground. Then with a rapid whirring of it's silver wings, the Snidget ducked to investigate the flowers. I felt Oliver smile against my hair as the Snidget found some nectar, hummingbird like. It was so adorable.

I turned slowly, so as not to startle the Snidget. 'It's lovely Oliver,' I whispered in his ear. He pressed his lips against my cheek, and I leant against him.

We watched the Snidget until it ducked back behind the trees. Then we both got to our feet.

'I can't feel my rear end anymore,' I moaned. All feeling had abandoned my legs, and I could only wriggle them. This returned some numb sensation.

'Come on, it's late,' said Oliver.

'Understatement,' I said, and he smiled as we began to make our way back to the castle.

'Ok Oliver, I have some questions I need to ask,' I said as we linked arms again.

'Sure,' he replied.

'Why did you take me to see the Snidget? How did you know it was there? And what is in the package from Honeydukes?' I said. No, I hadn't forgotten about the package.

'Well, I know how much you like animals, I saw the Snidget late after one practice and you'll find out what's in the package when we get back to the common room, because I want you to use it on me.'

I stopped dead at his last comment. Use it on him? Okay, I didn't know he was like this.

Oliver turned and looked at me, breaking into laughter. 'I knew you'd take it dirtily,' he managed to cough out.

'And?' I said, looking at him, torn between laughter and apprehension. He shook his head, still laughing.

'Bloody hell Oliver,' I muttered, heading off to the changing rooms. I wanted a shower. The Snidget watching was fantastic, but I still felt grubby after practice. Oliver followed, still laughing. I shook my head as I walked around to the girl's showers, stepping into one and stripping off my muddied quidditch gear. I twisted the taps, watching happily as much steam was created. I think I am developing a thing for hot showers, which is totally understandable in this freezing castle. I stepped under the hot jet, feeling the water pummel my sore shoulders.

When I stepped out about ten minutes later, I realised that I had left my other clothes in my locker. I listened carefully. No, I couldn't hear any signs of Oliver. Maybe he was getting changed around the boy's side. Therefore, I could wrap my towel around me, and duck out and grab some clothes. Righto.

I wrapped the scarlet towel firmly around me, and quietly opened the door, carefully stepping around my dirty quidditch robes. I twisted my head to look up and down the small aisle that separated me from the row of lockers. All clear.

I tiptoed across, carefully opening my locker, which thankfully made no sound. Whew. I pulled out some daggy but incredibly comfy trackpants, some underwear and my favourite jumper. I quietly shut the locker door, starting to shiver. What a pity, that meant five more minutes under that nice, hot –

I turned around, and saw Oliver standing no less than twenty centimetres from me, one eyebrow raised and a smile on his face.

'Care to explain why you're walking around indecently dressed?' He said. I noticed that he had only removed his outer quidditch robes, and was still wearing the tracksuit he always did for practice.

'So that I can get dressed at all. I forgot to take my clothes into the shower so I could get changed.' I replied, grinning back. I went to step into my shower cubicle, but Oliver was blocking the way, and he didn't move. My pulse jumped.

'Oliver, why don't you go and have a shower?' I said. Then I saw that he hadn't moved.

'Well, if we're going to disobey….' I said.

'You can't make me have a shower,' he said, mimicking a little boy.

I scowled at him. 'You sure about that?' I said innocently.

'Yes,' he replied confidently. Before he could say anymore, I had spun him into the shower I had left. The plan was to lock him in there. But something happened that I hadn't planned on. As I had shoved Oliver into the shower, his hand had shot out and grabbed my towel. To prevent it from being ripped away from me, I had been dragged with Oliver.

So now I was stuck in the shower with him.

'Didn't count on my reflexes, I see,' Oliver said, grinning.

'You should be a Seeker,' I said, leaning against the door. Oliver reached around me, and I heard the lock on the door slide into place. He stepped closer.

'But I'm not,' he said. His lips brushed tantalisingly across my collarbone.

And my pulse wasn't getting any slower.


	34. Bloody Quidditch

CHAPTER 34 - Bloody Quidditch.

'I know that,' I managed in a relatively stable voice. Relatively being the key here.

'But you're saying that I could be, hey?' he said, looking up and smirking.

'Maybe,' I offered. He pondered this for a moment, before sweeping my hair away from my neck and administering his lips.

'You are some kind of drug, aren't you?' I gasped out as he started working his way up my neck and along my jaw, planting small, teasing kisses lightly on my skin. His hands had a firm hold around my waist, and I could feel his thumbs slowly tracing the curves and rubbing upwards. He laughed again when he heard what I said.

'Of course - you know, the worse, addictive kind,' he replied, adding a suggestive eyebrow movement to emphasise the point. I grinned.

'Get off Oliver,' I said, shoving against his chest. He stepped back in surprise, and I ducked around him and into the actual shower, pulling the curtain across. I rearranged my towel, tucking in a corner so I didn't have to hold it up.

'What?' came his confused voice past the curtain.

'I know exactly where this is heading Oliver, and I don't think - '

The curtain was flipped back. Now I knew why Oliver hadn't come in straight after me. He had been taking off his shirt.

'You don't think what?' he said, smirking as he walked over. I leant back against the wall, feeling the cold tiles on my back, and the taps digging into my spine. Oliver kept walking slowly over. My heart started an attempt to escape from my chest. He was still dirty from practice, but it didn't stop me from biting on my lip.

'I don't think we should do anything rash.' I said bluntly. He grinned, and my insides squirmed. Argh! Hang on a minute...

'Why not?' he shot back rather smugly. I slipped my hand carefully behind my back, locking my fingers around the tap. Come on Oliver, just one step closer. He stretched out his hand and ran his fingertips across the skin above the rim of the towel. I sucked in a mouthful of air as the tingling sensation ran down to my toes.

'Please don't do that,' I whispered. Too much more of his touching me like that and I would be a lost cause.

'Oh?' he stepped closer. Bingo. I twisted the tap, and Oliver was sprayed with water. He grinned as he grabbed my waist and pulled me off the wall against him, under the jet of warm water.

'Oliver!' I shrieked as I was wet again, 'I've already had my shower.' My towel was now fully soaking again.

He shrugged, then leant in and started to kiss me. I was about to protest when I felt him run his fingers over my thigh. The towel slipped a little lower, and our skin came into contact. I heard Oliver moan quietly, and felt him shift his hips as I linked my hands around his neck. By now we were both totally saturated.

'Oliver,' I murmured against his lips. Some water ran into my mouth.

'Mmmmm?' he replied as he started to trail kisses down my neck again.

'We can't,' I protested weakly as he turned his attention to the skin of my chest that was just above the towel, letting his lips linger at each spot they touched. I think I need to turn the hot tap off and just let it run cold for a while.

'And why's that?' he said in between ragged breaths as he lifted his head.

'Quidditch,' I said.

'So?' he replied, pressing his hips against me slightly. My breath caught, but I continued.

'The sport that's played on broomsticks, that we practice every day?' I said pointedly. He stilled.

'Ah,' he said, his lips twitching slightly.

'So,' I said, easing his hands off me, 'just wait until we win the finals.' I moved around him, grinning at the shocked expression on his face. I grabbed my clothes off the floor and ducked into the next cubicle.

'Finish your shower Oliver,' I called, pulling on my clothes.

We met at the door of the change rooms five minutes later.

'Finally ready, hey?' I said as I reached for the handle. Oliver's hand intercepted mine.

'Is quidditch the only thing stopping you?' he said quietly, looking nervous. I looked up at him, and he went on in a rush, 'because I don't like to think I'm forcing you or anything-'

I put a finger over his lips, and leant into him.

'If I had my way Oliver, I'd take you right now,' I said in a low voice, smirking when I saw his eyebrows shoot up and a smile start to curve his lips.

'Honestly?' he asked. I pressed my lips on his, gently parting them before pulling away.

'You bet,' I said, opening the door and pulling him out into the corridor.

'So Bell, want to come for a little walk to my dorm?' Oliver said suggestively as we entered the common room.

'You wish, Mr Wood,' I replied, nudging him in the ribs.

'Well, yeah, I do actually,' he said, grinning.

I took a risk. 'I'm sure that whatever you had planned for us to do up there we could just as easily do down here,' I said, indicating the empty common room.

'In that case,' he said, steering me over to the same couch that we had occupied the other night, 'you wait right here and I'll be back.' He said.

'Famous last words, hey,' I called after him as he ran up the boy's stairs. What had he planned? Hang on just one minute, did he mean -

I heard footsteps again, and turned to see Oliver walking quickly over, clutching the package he picked up at Honeydukes.

'Ah, so I finally get to discover the contents of this mysterious bundle,' I said as Oliver sat down next to me.

'Indeed you do,' he said. Then he deposited the wrapped object into my hands.

'Can you hold it for a tic please,' he said, before pulling his shirt over his head. I choked.

'O-Oliver?' I stammered as he dropped the shirt on the floor.

'Yes?' he replied, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

'Do you have to take your shirt off all the time now?' I asked, keeping my eyes on his face.

'Only when I'm around you,' he replied, leaning over and kissing me on the forehead.

'So what's your excuse this time?' I said, as he started to play with the elastic band that was holding my hair up.

'I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to give me a back massage,' he said.

'And just why should I consider that?' I said. Oliver leaned in close again, one hand moving around my waist, the other reaching up so he could run his thumb across my lips.

'Because I always return favours,' he replied in a husky voice, smirking.

'In that case, I will,' I said, standing up and trying to keep a straight face. Oliver was grinning as he rolled over onto the couch, propping his arms on a pillow and turning his head to face me.

'Well, open it,' he said. smiling. I slowly peeled off the wrapping to reveal a long dark brown bar. I sniffed it. Chocolate, and if it tasted anything like what it smelt like...

'I should have known, shouldn't I?' I said, sitting on the couch next to Oliver.

'Probably. Did you know that it's not only a massage bar, but edible as well?'

'I guessed that.' I said dryly. Oliver laughed.

'Ok, let's get this over with,' I said. I turned on the couch, and Oliver settled against the pillows. Slowly, I reached out and ran the bar from the base of his neck down his spine. As I did, a strong coco smell left the bar. It reminded me of a really good mud cake. I knew that Oliver was probably quite deliberately letting me cover him in an edible, chocolaty substance. Stop it! Deep breathing kind of works...no, I can resist him. I was reminded of our previous 'challenge.' Aha. Could he resist me? I could try and pull off evil and seductive at the same time, yeah, that might just work, and he would suffer -

'Heard of Christmas before Katie?' said Oliver.

'Oh yes. Right,' I said, putting down the bar. I used my thumbs to spread the creamy stuff from the bar out to his shoulders and up to the muscles near his neck. Then I began to work down his back, moving in small circles and applying enough pressure so that I felt muscles un-knotting.

'So have you worked out any new tactics for the final?' I asked. If I started off innocent enough, then he wouldn't know what hit him.

'No, not really, just some variations on some of our traditional moves, and I think I explained them pretty well today at practice. Unless I forgot one,' he murmured against the cushion.

'I don't think you would have.'

'I hope not,' he said. I ran my hands lightly up his back. Oliver twisted his head.

'That doesn't feel like a massage,' he said. I grinned.

'Maybe it isn't,' I replied. He rolled over suddenly.

'Then what are you playing at?' he said, smiling in a self - satisfied sort of way. I got into a kneeling position on the couch, and smiled right back.

'I don't know,' I said sweetly, swinging a leg over him and slowly coming to sit on his hips. His eyes widened.

'Katie,' he whispered. A wicked impulse came over me.

'What's wrong Oliver? Not going all delicate on me, are you?' I said, settling against his hips more firmly and shifting a little. Two can play this game. I rotated my hips only slightly.

'God, Katie, go easy,' he said, trying to take deep breaths. I couldn't let him calm down. After all, he did it to me not even an hour ago in the showers.

'Why Oliver?' I replied, resting my hands on his stomach.

'I - because - you are-' I pressed against him, and he sucked in a mouthful of air. His hands grabbed my knees.

'Do you want me to stop then?' I asked. I was going to have to soon, otherwise I didn't know if I would be able to. Oliver was looking at me, his dark eyes unblinking. Then he did something I wasn't totally expecting. He buckled his hips upward into me as he slid his hands up my legs.

'It's not fair that you affect me like this,' he said, taking my surprise as an opportunity to sit up and pull me tightly against him.

'I knew this would get out of control,' I said against Oliver's mouth, sliding my hands around his back. He only moaned quietly in reply as his hand went to my shirt and slid under it, grazing my side before I felt my bra unsnap. I was about to protest when his hand stroked softly across my breast, setting my skin on fire. I pulled back.

'Not now Oliver,' I said. We were both breathing roughly. I shot a look around the common room, glad that no one had decided to come down.

'Would it help if I kicked you off the team then?' he said, giving me a smile.

'No.'

'Damn.' Then his hands went back under my shirt, and he clipped the strap back up.

'We're going to have to wait, you know.' I said, resting my head in the curve of his neck, and running my hand across his collarbone.

Oliver laughed. 'Abstain. I never thought...'

'Well, we both want to win that Cup, don't we?'

'Yes,' he admitted.

'Then patience,' I said, getting off him and standing up. 'I'm going off to bed, and no,' I said, pressing a finger to his lips, 'you can't join me.' He grinned.

'Night then Katie.' He said as I walked to the stairs.


	35. It's All Happening

All right my little ones, this chappie may shock some of you, but I do hope it's not too out of character for Miss Bell. She needs her revenge, doesn't she? So read on!  
  
CHAPTER 35 - It's All Happening.  
  
I rolled over, opening my eyes to a bleary looking dorm. Dragging myself out of bed, I noticed that Alicia and Angelina were both still fast asleep. I grabbed some clothes of mine that were scrunched up in my trunk, and proceeded to the shower, where I tried heartily to wake myself up properly.  
  
Alicia and Angelina were waking up when I went back out into the dorm.  
  
'Morning, my sleeping beauties,' I sung out as Angelina started to moan about being woken up by the sound of the shower. Alicia found a dirty sock from somewhere and threw it at me.  
  
'Not so loud, Katie.' She grumbled as I threw it back at her. Angelina sat up.  
  
'What happened last night - your practice not quite up to scratch? Did you have to stay back and get a little private tuition?' she said. Alicia muffled her giggles in her pillow.  
  
'No, nothing was wrong with my practice at all. Is your mind permanently in the gutter with Lee's, Angelina?' I shot back. Alicia howled with laughter.  
  
'Lee wouldn't mind if it was, along with the rest of her,' she said, slapping her pillow with her hand as she continued to laugh uncontrollably. Angelina jumped up and smacked her over her head with her pillow.  
  
'Bye,' I said, and ducked out the door. I would probably be a lot safer in a room where a full-blown pillow fight wasn't about to occur.  
  
I made my way out of the empty common room and down to the hall. I was finishing loading my plate with toast and eggs when I suddenly sensed someone behind me. I turned around slowly. And nearly fell off my chair.  
  
It was the blonde. The one that Flint had sent to jump Oliver in an attempt to split us up. She just stood there, a slight smile playing over her mouth.  
  
'What do you want?' I said levelly, clutching my knife and fork. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina and Oliver appear at the head of the Gryffindor table and stop when they saw us.  
  
'So, you and Oliver are back together again, huh? How sweet,' she said in a sickening voice. I put my cutlery down and stood up. She took a step backwards.  
  
'Why should that interest you?' I replied, running through the points of damage on the human body, and pondering which weak spot would be the easiest to hit. I knew that those damn martial arts lessons were going to make me over - confident.  
  
'Oh, no reason really. Just, do you think you'll be able to hold his attention forever?'  
  
'What are you saying?' I ground out in a low voice, so the others wouldn't hear. If in doubt, aim for the temple.......  
  
She stepped close to me, so we were nearly touching. Then she tilted her head and whispered in my ear.  
  
'It's just that I know so many more attractive witches that could fill your shoes and put a little less weight in them at the same time.' She hissed. I made to move, then felt her fingernails dig into my arm.  
  
'If you try anything, I can tell you that Marcus has his wand pointed at your back, and won't hesitate to put a rather nasty hex on you,' she said. I felt my eyes flare, then narrow. Do bring it on.  
  
'Well then, why don't you slink back over to your filthy house so he can put his wand somewhere else?' I snarled. First, she told me I was too fat for Oliver, and now she was threatening me. I knew that comment I had just made was pretty low, but I was on the verge of not caring at all. I snapped my other wrist up, and grabbed her elbow, digging my fingers into the flesh between the joints where I knew it would hurt.  
  
Sure enough, there was a sharp intake of breath in my ear, and she let go of my arm, stepping backwards out of my reach. Then, as she was staring at me, I remembered a line from a muggle movie that Emma and I had watched over the holidays. Now was a perfect opportunity to use it.  
  
'This is the part where you run away.' I whispered, watching as her eyes flickered, before she turned and left for the Slytherin table.  
  
'What was all that about?' said Oliver. I turned and saw that they had all come down to where I was standing.  
  
'Nothing,' I said shortly, glancing back over to the Slytherin table. The girl was back over there, getting comforted by one of the Slytherin beaters. Flint was leaning over the table, talking to her. I sat back down. The others took their seats as well, ranging along either side of me.  
  
'Are you alright?' said Oliver, resting his hand lightly on my leg. I looked down at his hand, noticing as if for the first time the long, elegant fingers. I frowned, then looked up at him.  
  
'I'll tell you later.' I said. His face went a little pale.  
  
'Is it - are we - you - ' he stuttered.  
  
I smiled. 'No Oliver, just a talk, ok?' I said. I saw him visibly relax.  
  
'The break ok for you then?' he said, looking at me carefully. I nodded.  
  
**********************  
  
Oliver sat down in the booth, sliding along to make room for me. I sat down, moving the pile of books out of the way. It was necessary to bring books as well, otherwise Madam Pince would kick us out of the library for 'idle chatting.' Oliver grabbed the top book of the pile and opened it in front of us.  
  
'So,' he said, taking my hand under the table. His fingers felt so warm. I took a deep breath, feeling the insecurity that had left me since we had been together return. Best get this over with, and get straight to the point. I looked at him, and he smiled encouragingly back.  
  
'Oliver, I just want you to know that if you ever want to start, uh, seeing someone else, then I won't stop you. But if you do start to feel that way, please tell me as soon as you do.' I said, feeling my chest sink as I looked down at the table, and hating Flint's blonde for ever speaking to me.  
  
'Katie,' Oliver said in a pleading voice, his other hand turning my face to his, 'why are you saying this? I thought you liked being with me.'  
  
'Well I do, but I - ' I stopped, then had an idea. I needed to know what Oliver thought of me.  
  
'Um Oliver, would you tell me honestly what you think of me?' I said, feeling my face go warm.  
  
'You're fantastic,' he said quietly. I cut him off.  
  
'No, uh, physically.' I said even quieter, biting into my lip, and feeling my heart hammer, panicky, on my ribs.  
  
'Well, you're kind of curvy, but not thin, just kind of nice to, um, touch, and hold, and - ' I cut him off again.  
  
'So I'm not fat then?' I said bluntly.  
  
'No, I don't think you are - this has something to do with that scrawny blonde, doesn't it?' Oliver said suddenly. I nodded.  
  
'What did she say?' he said firmly.  
  
'Oh, you know. Just that there were plenty of attractive witches who were less hefty than me who would gladly take my place - for you,' I replied.  
  
'Well, I must say that you've done too good a job then.' Oliver said, shaking his head.  
  
'What? How?' I said, confused.  
  
He rested his forehead against mine before replying. 'I wouldn't want any of them,' he whispered, smiling as his eyes twinkled.  
  
'I warned you that I was insecure, didn't I?' I said, grinning and wagging my finger in his face. Oliver grinned back, captured my hand, and leaned in.  
  
'And I warned you that I was in love,' he murmured against my lips. I felt him turn sideways on the couch, then drag me against him so I had no choice but to wrap my legs around him as he pressed against me.  
  
There was a rap on the glass.  
  
'I don't want to see either of you in my library for the entire week!' shrieked Madam Pince. Oliver and I snapped apart, and I saw him grinning.  
  
'Come on,' I whispered, disentangling myself and grabbing the books. We hurried out of the library past a furious Madam Pince, and ran around the corner, where we promptly began to laugh.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yes, I know, another rollercoastery chapter. But for a change it ended happily, with no cliffhanger! Aren't you glad! Next chapter should be the quidditch final. I keep saying that, don't I? Oh well, I don't hear anyone complaining! Please review! 


	36. The Quidditch Final

CHAPTER 36 - The Quidditch Final.

Oliver and managed to do all our study in the common room for the week that we were banned in the library. It actually worked out quite well, mainly because we didn't like people watching us being 'together' if we could help it, so we studied to a later hour than usual, because it meant that our 'goodnight' kisses usually happened when the common room emptied at about 11 o'clock. This arrangement worked so well that even after our ban was lifted, we would stay and study at one of the tables in the common room. In fact, the only downside I could think of was the fact that for the weeks leading up to the match, Gryffindors would keep coming up to wish us luck.

'I can't wait for the bloody quidditch final to be over,' gasped Oliver after I slid off his lap, two nights before the game. I admit I had been a bit of a tease, deliberately choosing to straddle him that night after we had finished doing some History of Magic revision. Not that he was complaining. Well, hang on, he just did. I nearly slapped myself across the forehead. I need to get out of that habit. Of slapping my forehead, that is.

'Sorry Oliver, do you happen to mean that you are sick of practice?' I said, raising my eyebrows at him as I gathered up my textbooks. He glared at me, smiling. Strange combination, I must say.

'Yeah, practice,' he grumbled, still grinning.

'You need to spend less time around Lee,' I said.

'Well if it means that I can spend it with you instead-'

'Points for trying,' I called as I walked over to the girl's stairs. After all, I couldn't have him exerting himself so soon before the match. I laughed softly as I opened the dorm door. Maybe I was the one spending too much time around Lee.

The day of the final came faster than I had expected. I had passed Oliver in the corridor the day before as we were changing classes. He was walking along with Harry, and I distinctly heard him say 'You must only catch the snitch if we're more than fifty points up-' I had just stepped around the corner when I heard Harry yell 'I KNOW OLIVER!'.

'I can't remember when the atmosphere around here has been so charged,' I said as Alicia, Angelina and I sat down at the table. The rest of the team followed. We had all blushed as we made our way into the hall, as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables applauded us. They were wearing Gryffindor red and gold, and their cheers almost drowned out the hissing from the Slytherin table as we passed it. I had distinctly heard Fred ask Montague if he had some kind of embarrassing gas leak.

'Where have you been Katie? It's been like this for at least three weeks now - Harry's practically got a guard accompanying him to every class, and a Slytherin and a Gryffindor have both ended up in the hospital wing with leeks in their ears.' Said Alicia. Ok then.

'Oh, but you've been with Oliver, haven't you?' said Angelina, grinning at me.

'Made you a little behind the times, has he?' added Alicia.

'Very funny,' I said, biting into some toast. Come to think of it, there had been some stronger inter-house rivalry of late. Damn, when did I become such a ditz?

'Ok, lets go,' said Oliver as I finished my second piece of toast. He had been telling the team to eat, but he hadn't bothered himself. We all rose simultaneously and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws clapped as we left the hall.

'Do you think Lee will be able to commentate on today's match?' said George, appearing at Alicia's side. We were all walking out on to the pitch to check the conditions. Oliver began his analysis.

'Ok...no wind to speak of...sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it...ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kick-off.' He announced as we stood in a loose circle, then suddenly the doors of the castle opened and people began to come out of the doors like a flood. Oliver looked extremely tense.

'Changing rooms.' He said immediately.

'Why do you ask?' said Angelina, resuming our conversation. George snickered.

'He is a little preoccupied with that Ravenclaw..what's her name? Amanda?'

'Ah, the blonde with really curly hair,' said Alicia knowingly.

'You know her?' asked George. She glared at him. Then he realised his mistake.

'Oh no, I didn't mean it like that!' he said, grabbing on to Alicia's hand, and as a result nearly tripping over in the process. 'Honestly Alicia,' he said when she gave him an icy look. I laughed.

'Over-reacting much?' I said to her. 'Didn't you see how together her and Lee were?'

'I know,' Alicia said, grinning. George scowled at her, trying not to smile.

'You're going to have to make that up to me,' he said to her.

'Oh don't you worry George, I will,' Alicia said in a voice that made George's eyebrows shoot up into his flaming red hair. Angelina and I burst out laughing.

'Come on!' called Oliver from the door of the changing rooms. He held it open, and the others filed past before me. I stopped, turning to face him. I knew he hadn't eaten anything, and that couldn't be good.

'Oliver, you look really pale,' I said. He bit his lip distractedly.

'Oh, right,' he said. I waved my hand in front of his face.

'Earth to Oliver, earth to-' he grabbed my hand. His fingers were freezing to touch.

'Are you alright?' I said, freeing my fingers and grabbing his, rubbing them in an attempt to warm them up. He blinked.

'Yeah, just nervous as hell.' There was a short pause. 'What if we lose, Katie? I've worked so hard for this - the whole team has. What will we do?'

I smiled at him as peacefully as I could. 'Well then, we'll just have to win, won't we?' I said. He gave a small smile in return. I leaned close to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'In the meantime, try to avoid lockjaw,' I said. Oliver shook his head, smiling faintly, and followed me into the changing rooms.

There was absolute silence as we all got changed, the tension buzzing around the room. Even Fred and George were totally quiet.

'Ok, it's time, lets go,' said Oliver quietly. We all turned and filed down the corridor that led onto the pitch.

As soon as the doors were opened, a wall of noise slammed into us as the crowd saw us appear. I saw Angelina jump. Then we were walking towards the centre of the field. The noise was becoming a bit of a blur, but my sight was still fine, and I could see that a vast majority of the crowd were wearing Gryffindor colours; the only people supporting Slytherin were Slytherin themselves. I saw Fred and George exchange a grim smile over this, as we all got into a line behind Oliver. The Slytherin team followed, standing behind Flint. I almost said 'Showdown at the O.K Corral,' and then realised that no one would know what I was on about. Wizards need to experience more muggle culture.

'Looks like he managed to detach himself from Amanda,' said Fred in my ear as Lee began his commentary. I had to smile. Neither of the twins let an opportunity pass them by.

Madam Hooch appeared. 'Captains, shake hands.'

Oliver and Flint both tried to crush the other's fingers. If Madam Hooch didn't stop it soon, there was going to be a fight. I was sure I saw Oliver slip his wand into his quidditch robes as we were getting ready.

'Mount your brooms. Three, two, one-'

I barely heard the whistle blow as the entire population of the school went ballistic. But then I was in the air, and some of my nerves left me. I saw a Gryffindor blur shoot past and knew Harry was already watching for the snitch. Oliver went straight for our goalposts.

Alicia, Angelina and I all fell straight into formation. Almost instantly, I had to swerve to miss a bludger, then another player. I looked up in time to see Angelina score, then punch the air happily.

Right before Flint slammed into her. I watched as Angelina slipped, then managed to hold on to her broom and keep from falling. Someone in the crowd called 'foul!', but before anything could happen, I saw Fred toss his beater's bat at the back of Flint's head, which smashed forward into the handle of his broom, starting to bleed.

'Pity it wasn't the front,' I heard George mutter, and turned to see him hovering above and to the left of me. Alicia chimed in.

'Yeah, because he can stick that Nimbus 2001 where the -'

'That will do!' shrieked Madam Hooch. Penalties were awarded, and Angelina put hers past with no problems. Again, the crowd went nuts. Then it was Flint's turn. Still bleeding, he flew forward to take his turn.

Oliver looked like he was concentrating more than he had ever been in his life. Even from where I was, hovering near one of the stands, I could see the muscles in his jaw doing overtime, and my heart jumped to my throat. Come on Oliver...

I saw Flint flick his arm sharply. Oliver started, then one long arm reached out and grabbed the quaffle, throwing it to Alicia without a halt in movement.

I zoomed back up, and Alicia threw the quaffle at me as I turned. Grabbing it, I saw that there were no players obstructing my way to the Sytherin goal. 20 meters, 10 metres-

My head snapped back suddenly, and my hand slipped from the handle of the broom, the other dropping the quaffle. Fingers covered my eyes for a split second as a sudden pressure squeezed at my skull.

'THAT WAS DELIBERATE!' I heard Lee roar as my sight was returned and I regained my seat. I blinked and saw that the Slytherin chaser Montague was close. Hey! He just grabbed my head! Right, if we're going to play like this, then fine.

Madam Hooch awarded a penalty, which I got to take. Curse that Montague, curse the whole Sytherin team, no, hex them all. I flung the quaffle as hard as I could, hoping that if my aim was stuffed up in my anger, it would at least hit the Slytherin keeper good and painfully.

Damn, it went in. Oh no, that's a good thing!

'Nice work Bell!' I heard Fred and Alicia yell at the same time. I turned my broom around and headed back up the pitch, catching the quaffle and flicking it to Angelina. Flint came swooping in from the border to snatch it from Angelina, at the same time knocking her in the side. Then he hurled it at the goalposts, the quaffle missing Oliver's outstretched fingers by mere centimetres. Flint grinned malevolently at Oliver before turning his broom.

Seconds later, Bole hit Alicia with his club. I heard him say to Madam Hooch that he thought she was a Bludger. Yeah right. George obviously felt a little more strongly about this, because he then proceeded to elbow Bole in the face. Penalties were again awarded. I watched anxiously as Slytherin went to take their shot, but Oliver snapped to his right as the quaffle was thrown, in a fantastic save.

Then it was back on, full pace again. Angelina threw the quaffle at Alicia, who ducked, so it came right to me. She had timed her throw perfectly, and I only had to shoot from about five meters away - let's just say that the keeper had no chance.

I moved away from the goal, and then noticed that I was being tailed by Fred and George.

'What are you two doing?!' I yelled.

'Protecting you from any revenge the snakes were thinking of taking!' Fred yelled back.

'There's other people on this team too!' I shouted, glancing down into the Keeper's area. Just in time to see Oliver get hit by both bludgers, directed at him by the Slytherin beaters. I saw his body bend with the impact, but he managed to stay on his broom.

'Oliver!' I screamed, but was drowned out by an enraged Madam Hooch, who was yelling at Bole and Derrick. Angelina took the penalty, scoring easily. I so badly wanted to go to Oliver, but I knew that it would be wasting valuable time. At least Fred and George were no longer tailing me. Then Alicia scored as the quaffle was knocked from Warrington's hands.

Suddenly Madam Hooch was screaming again. I looked wildly around, then saw that she was aiming it at Harry and Malfoy, who was hanging onto the tail of the Firebolt. Alicia took the penalty, but missed. Then moments later, Montague scored. I couldn't be sure, but it looked like Flint had yelled something at Oliver just as Montague released the quaffle. Whatever it was, Oliver lost concentration for a split second, and that was enough.

Angelina had just caught the quaffle when it happened. All the Slytherin players had streaked up the pitch to block her, when there was a scarlet blur from the sky. I barely had time to figure it was Harry, before the Slytherins scattered, and Angelina scored. Harry shot back up again, then paused. I saw him turn his broom, then suddenly go into a steep, fast dive. I looked down and saw Malfoy, the snitch in front of him. Harry was gaining, gaining, gaining-

'YES!' Lee screamed, as Harry pulled up, arm raised and hand balled in a tight fist.

We had won.

I felt my stomach lurch disbelievingly, and my eyes start to water. Next thing I knew, I was shooting straight for Harry, along with the rest of the team. Oliver reached him first, and I could already see that he was crying. The Fred and George hit, before Alicia, Angelina and I all arrived.

'We've won the cup!' we shouted to each other.

My feet touched the ground, and I stood up, clutching my broom as the Gryffindor supporters spilled out onto the pitch. Then suddenly I was turned around and pulled against someone. I knew that it was Oliver even before he caught my lips in a fierce, passionate kiss, enfolding me in his quidditch robes. Then we broke apart, grinning and crying at the same time.

'We won,' was all he whispered. Even dirty from the game, even though he was crying, he was suddenly the most beautiful thing on the planet to me. Naturally this thought crossing my mind only made me cry a little bit more.

'I know,' I replied, before he kissed me again.

'Oi Oliver!' Angelina yelled. I was suddenly pulled away from Oliver, and lifted onto someone's shoulders. Looking around, I realised that the whole team had been given this treatment. We were carried over to stands, and set down. Dumbledore was standing there, holding the quidditch cup.

'I believe this belongs to you. You have done your house proud,' he said, passing it to Oliver with a gentle smile. Oliver looked at him, but couldn't say anything. Dumbledore's smile widened, and he patted Oliver's shoulder. Oliver nodded, then turned and passed the cup to Harry, who lifted it high into the air, with some difficulty - it was an enormous trophy, and rather heavy by the looks of it.

Angelina, Alicia and I all stood there, leaning against each other for support, smiling idiotically. There really is no word that can describe that burstingly happy feeling that something like this brings. Hold on, I just did describe it. I laughed out loud at my brain using abilities, before George yelled,

'Party in the Gryffindor common room tonight!'


	37. After The Game

CHAPTER - After the Game

We all got back to the common room somehow - to tell the truth, I don't really know how. It was just a mass of scarlet and gold, and lots of noise. I didn't know where our brooms had gotten to, but I figured someone would look after them. I kept hugging Angelina and Alicia, and they kept hugging me back. We all had stupid grins on our faces, and were giggling madly, not knowing if we should laugh or cry, so we kind of did a bit of both at once. Then Alicia got the hiccups, and it started all over again, and now we were bordering on hysterical. I blame the cup. Wonder why, hmm, maybe because WE HAD JUST WON IT!

'I need sugar!' Angelina exclaimed as we were swept through the portrait hole.

'Fred! George!' yelled Alicia. I stood on my toes and scanned the crowd, noticing the Weasley twins as they both swivelled to the sound of Alicia's voice.

'Coming!' I heard them call out. The common room was packed, I was sure I recognised a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw faces in the crowd. They were just as happy as most of the Gryffindors to see the downfall of Slytherin.

Two minutes later, the twins arrived, slightly red in the face.

'Packed venue, this,' remarked Fred when they arrived.

'Chockers,' agreed George. 'What did you holler for?'

Alicia grinned up at him, then leaned into him slightly, cupping her hand around his ear and whispering into it. I saw George touch her hip with his hand. I shot a look at Angelina, and we both grinned. Well, tried desperately to hold back more laughter, would be more precise. George nodded wisely, then beckoned to Fred. With a mysterious smile, both the twins disappeared.

'What was that about?' said Angelina, unable to keep from smirking.

'Oh, well you said you wanted sugar, and I knew just the people to help,' said Alicia, grinning. Then she frowned, and looked at Angelina through narrowed eyes.

'What are you implying, you dirty girl?'

'Nothing,' replied Angelina, trying to look innocent. But I could see her bottom lip quivering with suppressed laughter.

'So where have Fred and George gone?' I said quickly, before Alicia had a chance to begin interrogating Angelina.

'To get this hooligan here,' and she stabbed a finger at Angelina, 'some sugar.'

Angelina burst out laughing.

'Not that she really needs it,' I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to see Oliver, practically beaming at us.

'We won! Isn't it fantastic!' exclaimed Angelina, ducking behind me and wrapping Oliver in a hug. Oliver looked stunned, but then he patted her on the back and laughed. Keep your cool Bell, Angelina's your friend, she wouldn't do anything, she's just escaping from Alicia...she wouldn't dare do anything...

I looked up to see Oliver smirking knowingly at me. I quirked an eyebrow at him in a silent challenge, and he raised his in return.

'Hey, come on, let's bring the trophy down for everyone to have a look at.' He said, releasing Angelina.

'Where is it?' asked Alicia.

'In my dorm; I put it up there for safekeeping when we first came back,' Oliver explained.

'Oh right, sure,' I said. Oliver ignored my comment and gestured for us to follow him.

We shoved our way over to the boy's stairs, and followed them up to the door that said Seventh Years. Oliver twisted the handle and we followed him in. The entire room was in Gryffindor colours, of course, and it wasn't hard to tell which corner of the room was Oliver's. There were quidditch leathers and protective guards in a pile at the end of the bed next to his trunk, small models of quidditch pitches and players on his side table, and quidditch charts and posters stretching along the wall.

'I wonder whose dorm this could be,' Angelina said sardonically. Oliver shot her a look that was clearly a warning. He reached out and grabbed the cup, then spun and quickly placed it in her hands.

'Yikes, it's heavy!' she cried, trying to stop it from falling. Alicia reached out and grabbed a handle, steadying it.

'Hopeless, Angelina,' she said, grinning.

'Oi!' Angelina exclaimed. Oliver stepped in.

'Why don't you two ladies both carry it down to the common room?' he suggested.

'Oh great, let's go!' said Alicia, bubbling with excitement. Oliver stepped around them and held open the door for them to walk through. I went to follow, then found the door shut and Oliver leaning against it.

'Hey, what is this? Let me through, I want to go and see-' he stepped forward, hands snaking around my waist and pulling me roughly to him.

'You're not going anywhere,' he said in a low voice, still smirking.


	38. In The Dark Of Night R

Now this is it. They actually 'do the deed' in this chapter. So, if you are a delicate, easily offended person, STOP NOW and wait patiently for the next chapter. Actually no, make it the chapter after, or maybe the one after that. I'll let you know...!

I knew you wouldn't!

This is your final warning...

CHAPTER - In the Dark of Night

'So now you've got the right to tell me if I can go or not?' I said, feigning annoyance. It was a little tricky to do though, pressed into him and feeling his fingers playing with the various ties on my quidditch robes. Suddenly his hands stopped moving and the smirk disappeared. He stepped back, a hurt look on his face.

'Sorry Katie, I didn't mean to upset you or anything, I just -'

'Shut up Oliver.' I said. His eyes widened in shock, and he leant back against the door. I didn't give him a chance to say anything more, stepping close to him and leaning against his chest. I found his hands and twined his fingers with mine.

'You just said -'

'Hmmm. I was acting,' I said. Oliver made an impatient noise.

'You-' I laughed, and Oliver leant in, shutting off any further conversation rather effectively. I made a noise of protest, and he pulled back.

'What?' he said, frowning slightly.

'Kiss me that hard again and you're going to snap my neck,' I said, rotating my shoulders and head in an attempt to loosen the muscles.

Oliver grinned. 'Something more comfortable, then?' he said.

Before I could agree or disagree, his hands went back to my waist and he picked me up. I had no choice but to wrap my arms around his neck and hang on. He walked over to the table where there were stacks of spell books, sitting me down on it. It wasn't a really high table, but it was high enough so that when I sat on it I was exactly the same height as Oliver.

'This is much better,' he murmured, his hands reaching up, sliding around my neck. My eyes closed as Oliver's lips caught mine. I dragged the corner of my quidditch robes up a little so that I could wrap my legs around him. Then I felt his hand on my back, and he pulled me to him until I was flat against his chest, pressing into him. No, now I was uncomfortable again. I moaned and wriggled against him, but that only made him tighten his grip around me.

'No Oliver, stop,' I said against his lips, dropping my legs from around him and trying to slide off the table so I could stand. He moved back a little, so my feet touched the floor, but it was a tight squeeze. Then he pushed me back harder against the table, and as he did, I giggled. Not that is was a laughing matter.

'What?' he growled, looking at me with black eyes.

I shook my head, and giggled again.

'What is it?' he said slowly, leaning into me so I was forced to lean back against the table. There was no doubt about it.

I finally managed to speak. 'Need another size up in pants, Oliver?' I said, sliding my hand across his stomach and reaching under his knitted quidditch jumper to play with his belt buckle. His eyes didn't leave mine, but his breathing became more erratic.

'Katie,' he whispered hoarsely.

'Yes?' my heart felt like it was beating very shallowly, almost fluttering, and I was taking deep slow breaths to try and return it to its normal speed. It wasn't working, and I had a feeling it wouldn't for a little while.

'If you don't want to, you have to stop me now.' He said, still breathing unevenly.

'Why, are you about to have a heart attack or something?' I said. I nearly was...

'No, but if we keep going, I might not want to stop. I wouldn't ever hurt you, but I just would find it harder to, but if you wanted me to, then - '

I made my decision.

'Stop babbling Oliver,' I said, pulling his head down until our lips met. He didn't need much encouragement.

He responded almost instantly, his hands sliding over me, desperately grappling with the ties of the quidditch robes. I slipped my hands under his jumper, feeling the smooth skin of his stomach. Then his hands left me as I slid the jumper over his head. I nudged my hip into his.

'It's not fair that you're beating me,' I whispered. His hands returned to their searching and his lips pushed against mine. I shuddered at the feeling of his searching hands, and he groaned quietly, pressing into me. Then I felt the robe become lose. His hands were at my chest now, trying to remove the leather tie that held up the front of the robes. Seconds later, the robe slid to the floor. Oliver pulled back.

'Oliver?' He still had me pinned to the table, and I could feel that he wasn't any calmer.

'Hang on,' he whispered, drawing out his wand.

'What are you doing?'

'Shh.' He whispered, putting his thumb across my lips and twisting his upper body so he could see the door. He pointed his wand at the door and whispered something. I heard the lock click.

I wriggled against him, and he turned back to me, dropping his wand on the floor.

'It can only be opened from the inside now, so if-'

I have decided that sometimes Oliver can be too sweet for his own good. And also that this can be an impediment. I parted my lips, dragging my teeth over the skin of his thumb. Needless to say, he took the hint, replacing his thumb with his lips.

Then I found myself whirled away from the table. I clutched desperately at his bare back to keep from falling, then he wrapped his arms around me as I felt the bed up against the back of my knees. Then Oliver's hands were under my jumper, pulling the rim of it up. I shivered almost involuntarily as his fingers caught against the strap of my bra as the jumper was pulled over my head and discarded on the floor with his.

Then I felt Oliver slide one leg around me so his knee was resting on the bed behind me. The movement of his skin against mine was almost unbearable, and I felt a hot rush surge from my chest. I locked my fingers in his hair, darting my tongue across his lower lip. He pulled back. I looked at him through foggy eyes.

'Oliver?' he was panting shallowly now, eyes glazed. What was it now?

'Last chance,' he said simply. I understood what he meant. Then I smiled at him through a haze. What he had been doing was making me feel faint, but I didn't want him to stop.

'You really do talk too much, don't you?' I said, barely recognising my own voice.

Oliver looked at me for a second, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Then I found myself flat on my back on his bed. Oliver followed, almost crushing me into the mattress as he rolled on top of me. I felt his lips sweep mine open, then his tongue exploring my mouth. I moaned, feeling him respond by pushing his hips into me. His hands were working on my bra now. I arched my back so he could undo the clasp, feeling him tense and increase the pressure on my mouth, and then feeling it unsnap. Goosebumps spread over my upper body at the quiet sound. He dragged it off, his hands slowly roaming over my chest. I rolled against him at the sensation, dragging my leg around his, and feeling him shift so we fitted together. Then I realised that we were both still wearing pants.

So did Oliver. I felt his hand slip over my stomach to the buttons, and his fingers rapidly undo them. He slid his hands down either side of my hips, rolling my pants off.

'Again, not fair,' I managed to gasp out as he raked his lips across my bare shoulder. I slid my hands to his belt buckle, trying to undo it.

'Oliver, I can't get your belt off,' I whispered. He growled in frustration, wrapping his arms around me and rolling onto his back, keeping me on top of him. I lifted my hips off his and removed the obstruction, flinging the curtains apart and throwing the belt to the floor. The curtains swished shut. I dragged my hand across his stomach and followed the curve of his hip, only to discover that he wasn't wearing anything under the pants.

I looked down at him, raising my eyebrows. He shot me the trademark Wood smirk in return. He wouldn't be smiling for long. I took my hand away, and lowered my hips back into his in what I knew would probably be an uncomfortable way in his current state.

He gasped and moved against me, but said nothing.

'Oh sorry Oliver, is that uncomfortable?' I murmured. He bit his lip, but still refused to speak. Fine then. I grasped his shoulders and slowly slid up his body a few centimetres until my face was directly over his, feeling his stomach muscles clench spasmodically and hearing him draw a sharp breath as I did. It was too much.

Wrapping his arms around me, he rolled over so I was beneath him again, roughly pushing his lips into mine and forcing my mouth open. I felt incredibly dizzy, but I knew that I was far too awake to become unconscious. The pressure at my hips increased almost painfully as Oliver arched against me. Then his teeth tugged at my bottom lip.

'Katie, please,' he moaned, shifting his hips against me again. Breathing rapidly, I slid a hand back down to his pants, finding the lone button and then the fly. He lifted off me as the fly unzipped and my hands caught the band of his pants and began to slide them off, his fingers brushing against mine as he tried to get them off faster. I felt my legs almost instinctively clamp together as he lowered himself onto me, my mind suddenly clear as I realised that Oliver was totally naked and I was only wearing my underwear.

'Katie?' I heard Oliver whisper in the darkness. His hand slid slowly over my stomach until his fingers were sliding under the band of my remaining cover. I shuddered, feeling my clamped legs shake slightly. My mouth was dry. Oliver's hand went to the inside of my thighs, his fingers gently trying to stroke them apart, even though I knew the agony his slow gentleness must be causing him. I bit into my lip, and slowly forced my legs to relax.

'I'll try not to hurt you,' he whispered.

His hand slid slowly upwards as he leaned in and kissed me. I reached up and touched his face, feeling the muscles of his jaw working with barely suppressed emotion.

Oliver slid his free hand down my side, lightly raking his nails across the exposed skin. I breathed in jerkily as a tingle spread across my body from the touch. He trailed slow kisses down across my collarbone, and then quickly back up to my lips. Then, as he increased the pressure on my mouth, I felt his hips lift, and my underwear slide over my hips and down my legs. My throat tightened, and all I could do was draw rapid, shallow breaths as I tilted my hips to make it easier for him.

Then suddenly Oliver pushed my mouth open in one fluid movement. His hands suddenly encircled my wrists and pinned them to the bed, and then I felt him lower his hips and push into me. I broke the kiss as I bit down on my lip, to stop from crying out, feeling my hips jerk forward as he moved with me. All that escaped was a small whimper as I felt tears sting the back of my eyes in response to the sudden pain. Oliver bit into the base of my throat gently, but I could feel his teeth shaking slightly as he did so, fighting for self-control. I moved desperately against him, and then he shifted, moving a little deeper. The new feeling was almost harder to bear than the pain. I clasped him to me, not wanting to let go.

Oliver caught my lips again as his hips surged forward. My eyelids closed, shutting out a blurry world as he slowly rocked his hips. I dug my nails into the bare skin of his back and tightened around him, and he moaned shakily, but didn't stop. My chest constricted, and I felt as if I was about to suffocate. Still he didn't stop, and I felt my back arching against him as he moved deeper. I wanted to say something, but everything was churning. I grasped his hair desperately, keeping his lips on mine, not wanting him to stop. Then suddenly moving his hips forward with incredible power, forcing me to arch almost painfully against him, I felt Oliver suddenly break and collapse. I fell back against the bed, both of us breathing harshly in the sudden silence.

We both lay quietly in the darkness for a few minutes as our breathing returned to a more normal rate. Then Oliver lifted his head from my shoulder and slowly rolled onto his back, dragging me so I was lying on him. I shivered from the sudden cold that I felt across my exposed back, and Oliver reached out and flipped his doona over us. I felt a sudden warmth spread through me, and I snuggled into him, closing my eyes sleepily. His warm arms slid around my waist, and I felt him settle back against the pillows.

When I opened my eyes again, it was dark. Oliver still had his arms wrapped around me, and I could tell by the slow rise and fall of his chest that he was asleep. I felt too warm - the doona was making me sweat a little, and I wanted a shower. I almost giggled out loud. Midnight showers? I could always use Oliver's, that was, unless the other boys were asleep in the dorm, in which case I should probably just sneak back to my own bed. I listened. Nope, we were alone.

I tried to roll off Oliver, but he had locked his arms around me. I wriggled, trying to get free. He moved suddenly.

'Trying to sneak away Katie?' he murmured sleepily, not moving his arms.

'Yeah. All the way to your shower,' I said.

I could almost hear him smile in the dark. 'Want me to show you the way?' he said, his hands sliding down to my hips. I laughed.

'I know exactly where the showers are Oliver,' I replied, rolling off him and sitting up, trying to find my clothes in the tangle of sheets in the dark. I don't recommend it.

'Just take my dressing gown, it's hooked on the bed post,' Oliver said, after about a minute of fruitless searching.

I slid out of his bed, feeling very exposed - even though it was dark - until I found his dressing gown and pulled it on. I stumbled over to the bathroom, treading on various items of clothing that were strewn all over the floor. Just as well no one came in. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. I found the handle of the bathroom door and pulled it open.

Candles flickered to life as I shut the door. I went straight over to the shower and turned it on, letting the room fill up with steam, before I stepped out of the dressing gown, slid the door open and stepped in under the hot jet.

I stood there for a few minutes, trying not to fall asleep under the relaxing warm water. Then I saw bottles of shampoo and conditioner neatly organised in a rack. On impulse, I grabbed a bottle of each, and began to wash my hair. Mmmmm. Oliver's shampoo smells really nice.

Wait, did I just hear the bathroom door open? I tried frantically to wash the foam out of my eyes as the shower screen slid open. Then I felt hands slide smoothly around my waist and across my stomach. I wonder who that could be.

'Well well, look what I found in the shower,' said Oliver, nipping gently at my neck. I grinned and leant back against him.

'Devious, that's what you are,' I shot back as I saw his hand reach for the soap. He laughed.

'Oliver, just what are you doing?' I said, as he swept my hair up off my back and applied the soap.

'Nothing that you aren't going to enjoy,' he replied. He returned the soap to its holder. Then, still holding me to him with one arm, he began to slowly massage my back. I let my head drop forward, wanting to fall asleep. Maybe I should warn him.

'Oliver, this makes me want to fall asleep,' I said.

'That's ok, I'll catch you if you do. I'm only trying to relax your muscles.' He said, working on my shoulder. My eyes started to close as he moved my back under the water, running his hand across my back. I felt him press his lips softly against the skin of my shoulder. Then the taps were shut off, and the shower door was slid open. I forced my eyes to open as Oliver nudged me out of the shower. I grabbed a towel off the pile and wrapped it around me. Oliver did the same, tucking it loosely around his hips.

'Hang on,' he said, stepping through the door. I sat down on the edge of the nearby bathtub, fighting to keep my eyes open. My head started to drop forward, and then I felt a light tingling sensation run over my body. I looked up to see Oliver standing in the doorway. He had bothered to pull on a pair of trackpants and was holding his wand and smiling at me. I realised that I was dry. He walked over and scooped his dressing gown up off the floor, then draping it around my shoulders, pulled me gently to my feet.

'Come on Katie, back to bed,' he said, turning around and putting his wand on the bathroom cabinet. I took the opportunity to drop the towel from around me and tie up Oliver's gown. He turned back around again and slipped a hand around my waist, leading me out of the bathroom and back over to the bed. I leaned into him, hoping that I wouldn't fall asleep before we got back to bed. He flipped back the covers and I slipped straight under them, snuggling into the warmth. Seconds later, Oliver slid in beside me. I felt him rest his head on the pillow, and I opened my eyes. He looked a little sleepy too.

'Made you sleepy, did I?' he murmured, pulling me against him. I grinned as my eyes closed again.

'Go to sleep, Oliver,' I said. He laughed quietly. Then a sudden thought crossed my mind. I sat up quickly, very awake.

'Oliver.' I hissed.

'What, what?' he said, sitting up as well and sliding his arm around me.

'Uh, protection?' I said. I was too young to have a baby! Even if it was Oliver's! I was still at school for christsakes!

He laughed. 'You can't be pregnant Katie,' he said.

'How the hell would you know?' I replied. Really!

'Because I'm the one who's taking contraceptives,' he said. I blinked in the darkness.

'What?' it was obviously my turn to be surprised.

'It's a charm, all boys are told it when they get to fifth year. It's 100 percent safe.'

'You're sure?'

'Yep. Trust me, I'll ask you when you want to have kids,' he said, laughing again.

'You want kids? Already?' The boy was full of surprises.

'Well, not yet, but maybe in a few years.'

'Seriously?'

'Yep,' he said, laying back down and dragging me with him. 'That is, if you want them too,' he murmured.

I snuggled into his warm chest. 'It sounds like you've been planning this,' I said, feeling my eyelids droop.

'Maybe I have,' he replied quietly as I drifted off.


	39. Morning After

Wow, I'm so glad you all like my last chapter, that is quite a relief, as I wasn't sure what response I was going to get - don't worry though, it ain't over just yet! ;)  
  
PokeLilpupE - no comment on that quidditch question. : )  
  
Jennifer Biggerstaff - thank you! I'm glad it was tasteful.  
  
Real Slim Shady - no strudels, stay calm.  
  
Night Beauty Gurl - I'll try and get around to reading your story, as I always get such nice reviews from you!  
  
Chapter 39 - Morning After  
  
My eyes snapped open again. It was getting light. Hang on, I was still in Oliver's dorm! Shit! I couldn't get caught! I rolled off Oliver and swung my legs over the side, grimacing at the movement. Sore muscles, ow ow ow. Oliver rolled over, totally awake, and grabbed the back of his gown that I was still wearing.  
  
'Are you going now?' he said quietly. I turned to face him.  
  
'Yeah, otherwise people will start looking for me,' I replied, leaning over and kissing him on the forehead. Damn muscles. I sat back up again. Then Oliver chuckled. I looked at him, noting a pink tingle on his face.  
  
'Uh, you better do something with your hair, Katie,' he said, grinning.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Go and look in the mirror.'  
  
I frowned at him, then got up and went into the bathroom. I studied my reflection. No, my hair didn't even look like it had been slept in. It was dead straight and really glossy, instead of the normal fuzz. Must be Oliver's shampoo. He appeared at the doorway.  
  
'What about it? It hasn't looked this good in ages - I can never get it to go straight,' he smirked. 'Seriously, it must be your shampoo.' I said. He shook his head slowly, still grinning.  
  
'It's a side effect of the contraceptive.'  
  
What!?  
  
'So everyone will know what we did last night?!' I was on the verge of panic.  
  
'Well, they won't know I did anything - my hair's too short,' he said, laughing so hard he had to lean against the door for support.  
  
'It's not funny Oliver!' I said, trying to hold back my own laughter. It was giggle-worthy when I thought about it. But I still didn't want anyone to know!  
  
'Oh Katie, I'm sorry,' he said, walking over and wrapping his arms around me. He was still shaking with laughter.  
  
'You-' I said, punching him in the chest.  
  
'Look, just tie it up and plait it or something, then sneak back to your dorm. No one has to know,' he said.  
  
'Fine then. I'll decide on a hairstyle, and you can go and find my clothes. They're either on the floor, or tangled up in your sheets,' I said.  
  
'Which is exactly where they should be,' murmured Oliver in what was definitely a suggestive way. I turned around and raised my eyebrows at him.  
  
'Out.' I said, pointing to the door. He winked and left. I grinned and rolled my eyes, twisting my hair up with my hands.  
  
He was back seconds later, clutching my clothes in a bundle. I walked over, untangling my pants and reaching into the pocket. Sure enough, hair elastics. A truly wonderful muggle creation.  
  
I walked back over to the mirror, scooping my hair up into a ponytail and beginning to plait it. I saw Oliver watching in the reflection and smiled. He walked over, curving his hands around my waist and turning me so I was facing him. Then, with my hands still occupied with the plait, he slid his hand inside the dressing gown, around my waist. I shivered as he pulled me against him.  
  
'I'm too sore for any more Oliver,' I said, feeling a smile tug at my mouth. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'I can be patient,' he said, leaning in and capturing my lips. I felt his kisses get faster, and more impatient, his hands moving over me. Damn, he had fantastic hands.  
  
'I thought you were patient,' I said against his lips as I finished my plait and slid my hands around his neck.  
  
'I thought I was too, but you make it harder,' he said back, pressing against me, his kisses getting hungrier. Where did he learn to kiss like this? I laughed and pulled back.  
  
'Nice double entendre, Oliver,' I said, still laughing. He pouted and blushed. I took the opportunity to scoop up my clothes and duck out of the bathroom, shutting the door and locking him in.  
  
'Hey!' he yelled from the other side, slapping his hand against the wood.  
  
'Sorry Oliver, you aren't going to watch me get dressed,' I said.  
  
'Why not?' he said, clearly disgruntled.  
  
'Because we both know it would never happen,' I shot back.  
  
'Fine then,' he grumbled. I laughed at his admittance and quickly pulled on my clothes, opening the door. Oliver stood there, frowning and smiling at the same time. I grinned at him.  
  
'I've really got to go,' I said. His shoulders slumped, and he walked over and took hold of my hands.  
  
'I don't want you to,' he said softly. 'Really Katie, and not just because of what happened. I can appreciate you as a person too.' He grinned, and then gave me the saddest puppy dog eyes. Awwe. Be strong Katie.  
  
'Cut it out Oliver, it's not like we're never going to see each other again,' I said lightly, leaning up and kissing him. His tongue rubbed impatiently against my lips. I broke away gently.  
  
'See you soon, hey?' I said as I walked to the door. He was just too - everything, I guess, for his own good.  
  
'Yeah. I'm saving you a seat at breakfast,' he said determinedly. I smiled and shut the door.  
  
I tiptoed quietly across the landing, looking over the balcony and noting that the whole of Gryffindor house had apparently crashed in the common room. Well, nearly all of Gryffindor. I stifled a giggle and went up to my dorm.  
  
I was about to open the door when I heard a giggle from the other side, and then what was clearly a male voice whispering. Hang on a minute..  
  
I snuck back down to the landing, leaning out over it and carefully looking over the people asleep in the common room.  
  
Alicia and George were missing.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! now that is very giggle worthy I think! *giggles* Please review. And if you are one of the PG people, then avoid the next chapter too! Hang on then, why did you read this one!? *author falls off chair, laughing hysterically* Thanks! 


	40. And Again R

Jennifer Biggerstaff - your compliments keep making me blush! I'm far too humble for such high praise. Thank you.  
  
Grrbaby - especially if it was with Oliver, hey? Dirty. That's all I am going to say. But I understand. I think.  
  
CHAPTER 40 - And Again  
  
I started to giggle uncontrollably, then turned and ran lightly up the boy's stairs. I knocked quietly on Oliver's door. He opened it almost immediately, wearing a black jumper and pants.  
  
'Let me in,' I said, and he obliged. I collapsed on his bed, now laughing freely.  
  
He sat down next to me, smiling. 'What is it now?' he said.  
  
I shook my head. He waited, and then I sat up.  
  
'My dorm is occupied,' I said. His eyebrows shot up as realisation dawned.  
  
'Oh, you mean occupied,' he said, emphasising the last word. I nodded. 'Who?'  
  
'Alicia and George,' I said.  
  
'Didn't know their relationship was on that level,' he mused. I laughed.  
  
'I don't think it is, but I wasn't about to interrupt their little make out session to find out,' I said.  
  
'Hmmm, I guess it is tricky to find uh, unoccupied areas here,' he said. Then his face lit up.  
  
'Oliver,' I said warningly, trying not to smile. I bet I know exactly what just crossed his mind.  
  
He reached out and grabbed my hand. Without a word, he pulled me off his bed and out onto the stairs.  
  
'Where are we going?' I whispered as he pulled me through the common room to the door, stepping over sleeping forms. He didn't answer until we were outside.  
  
'You know, no one would no anything if your hair was straight all the time - they'd just think it was a charm or something,' he said, looking at me with a devilish glint in his eye. I grinned back, and he quickened his pace, still tightly gripping my hand.  
  
'Good morning Wood, Bell,' It was McGonagall. We both turned around, Oliver gripping my hand tightly as I tried to free it from his. McGonagall smiled.  
  
'Off to breakfast after the win? I imagine you both must be very hungry,' she said in a would be innocent voice. Oliver smiled back at the intuitive witch. Since when was McGonagall like this? So, I dunno, relaxed? Hang on, I don't want to know....  
  
'Yes, breakfast.' Was all he said. I could swear that McGonagall was about to start laughing.  
  
'Do enjoy it then,' she said, sweeping past us in the direction of the Great Hall. I nearly choked.  
  
Oliver started walking. 'She knew we weren't going to breakfast,' I hissed at him.  
  
'I know that,' he said impatiently, grinning as he looked down at me. Then he suddenly stopped outside the changing rooms. He looked down at me, and I nodded. He swiftly opened the door and pulled me inside, locking it behind us. Then he pulled me around to the boy's side.  
  
'Why are we around here?' I said.  
  
'Captain's quarters,' he said, pressing his hand against an old cupboard. It was never used, and everyone assumed it had been used to store old equipment in.  
  
Then the door swung open, and my eyes widened. It wasn't a cupboard; it was a small room, divided into partitions. Inside was a long, low couch in Gryffindor red and gold and a bookcase with quidditch manuals in it. There were pillows in a pile in the corner, and a neatly folded pile of blankets on the end of the couch. I stepped inside, Oliver following, and found a shower in its own little room at the back.  
  
'Why does no one know about this?' I said, totally amazed. I turned to Oliver, who grinned.  
  
'Well, I never really use it. It is for each captain's own private use - there's one in the girls section if the captain is a girl,' he explained.  
  
'How?'  
  
'McGonagall. She got the headmaster's permission after I got a little too stressed out after one match. I am the only one who can open it - it's activated by my finger prints.'  
  
I just stood there dumbly, staring at the room. It was, in a word, beautiful. Oliver walked over and pulled me to him. I grinned, knowing what was coming. I turned to face him, raising my eyebrows innocently. Almost as innocently as I slowly traced his lower lip, watching as he smiled. He leant in, brushing his lips along my jaw.  
  
'Forgetting why we came here?' he said in my ear. Damn the sore muscles to hell, dammit. My heart thudded at his words, and I pulled his lips to mine, leaning against him. He pushed me gently onto the couch, rolling on top of me.  
  
'Shouldn't hurt this time,' he panted as I pulled his shirt over his head. He reached for a blanket and pulled it over us.  
  
I didn't reply. Things were moving much faster this time, and the floor was littered with our clothes in a short amount of time. Oliver's hand slid down over my stomach, running over my legs before moving upwards again and sliding between them. Talk about pushing buttons I didn't know I had. I gasped and moved against his hand, but he didn't quicken his pace. This was torture.  
  
'Oliver,' I whispered, rolling desperately against him. He was teasing me, and we both knew it. I could feel him smiling against my neck. Then he lifted his face and ran his tongue across my lip gently. I felt the muscles of his stomach clench as he brought his hand up and drew it slowly down my side. I locked my legs around him and arched slowly into him, feeling the friction of our skin.  
  
Oliver shifted his hips slightly in a rolling motion. I bit down on his lip. He was breathing heavily, but he was also taking his sweet time. He let his hands trail almost languorously down my sides and curve over my hips. I buckled against him, and he finally responded, his hands grasping my hips, fingers pressing into my lower back as he slid slowly into me. I dug my nails into the skin of his shoulders as he found my lips, gently parting them with his tongue. Why was he doing everything in slow motion, so controlled? I moved my mouth against his, trying to get the message through. It wasn't working.  
  
I twisted my head away.  
  
'Why so slow?' I half whispered, half moaned in his ear.  
  
'I didn't want to hurt you like the first time,' he breathed back, shifting inside me. I clutched at him.  
  
'It doesn't hurt at all.' I ground out through gritted teeth. It didn't, but the slowness was absolute torture. His hand slid slowly up my side to eventually cradle my neck, the other still holding my hip, his thumb digging into my skin.  
  
'And I know you're being a tease,' I said. He rocked his hips slowly, and I bit into my lip, refusing to make any sound. God it was difficult not to. This seemed to surprise him, and he lifted his head and looked at me. I wasn't the only one biting my lip.  
  
'Do you want me to stop then?' he asked. My eyes widened, and he grinned.  
  
'Being a tease, that is,' I finished. He lowered his head and kissed me. Fine then. I pushed my hips against him, tightening slowly and then grinning when I heard a ragged moan escape from his mouth.  
  
Then he moved his hips roughly. I felt my body jerk across the couch as he finally increased the pressure. My legs clamped around his as he rocked his hips again. The feeling of his mouth was almost unbearable, and I could feel the full pressure of his tongue and lips as he moved me against the couch. We were both gasping for breath. Oliver bit gently into my bottom lip, and I pulled it slowly from between his teeth, feeling his tongue stroke along its length. His hands slid around my lower back as he crushed me against him. Everything was spinning uncontrollably, and then I felt my body arch before his head fell to my shoulder. He turned and pressed his lips into the side of my neck.  
  
Suddenly there were voices outside.  
  
'He'd have to be here - where else could he be?' That sounded like Fred.  
  
'Well, he's not at the field.' That was George.  
  
'But his broom's here - so where the hell is he?' That was unmistakably Lee.  
  
Oliver and I both froze. I turned my head and whispered in his ear.  
  
'Is this thing soundproof?'  
  
'I don't know,' he whispered back, sounding a little worried.  
  
'Well, he's obviously not here,' said Fred.  
  
'Yeah, I'm tired of looking. Let's just go to breakfast,' said George.  
  
'Now there's an ideas man,' said Lee. We heard retreating footsteps, and then the sound of the door being shut.  
  
'I thought you locked the door,' I said.  
  
Oliver lifted his head from my shoulder, frowning.  
  
'So did I.'  
  
'Then how did they get in?'  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. 'Alohomora?' he suggested.  
  
'Maybe,' I agreed. Oliver grinned, and snuggled into me. I wrapped my arms around his back, feeling him sigh. I looked down at the dark brown tousled head that was resting in the curve of my neck, wondering if Oliver would go to sleep. Then he murmured against my neck, his lips tickling against my skin.  
  
'I could lie here for longer, but when Alicia and Angelina - who could be looking for you - bump into those three - who are looking for me - then what conclusion do you think they'll draw?' He lifted his head and quirked his eyebrow at me as I grinned. 'Besides the right one, that is,' he finished, his eyes sparkling.  
  
'Alright then,' I said. He rolled off me and sat up, dragging the blanket with him.  
  
'Oi!' I said, forced to sit up too.  
  
'Oh, sorry, it is a bit cold, isn't it?' Oliver said with a grin, sliding his arm around me. The room suddenly felt warmer.  
  
'Did you just do that?' I said. The chill had left the air. I heard a crackle behind me, and both our heads snapped around. A fireplace had appeared in the wall.  
  
'Is someone spying on us?' I whispered.  
  
'I don't think so,' Oliver replied. His arm tightened protectively around my waist.  
  
'Well what then? A voice activated fire place?' I said disbelievingly.  
  
'Dunno. I'll ask McGonagall next time I see her,' he said, as he stood up and walked absentmindedly over to it, wrapping the blanket around his hips and staring intently into the flames. Thanks Oliver, deprive me of the blanket. I stood up, pulling my underwear and pants back on and clipping my bra back up. He turned around as I pulled my jumper over my head.  
  
'Damn,' he said, grinning when he saw that I was fully clothed. I smiled and shook my head at him. He walked quickly over and jerked me against his hips, his fingers rubbing slow circles at the base of my spine. Nice try Oliver.  
  
'I don't know about you, but I'm going to breakfast,' I said, pulling away from him. He grinned.  
  
'Yeah, I'm coming, just wait for me,' he said, turning to look for his clothes, which gave me an opportunity to appreciate his back. No doubt about it, Oliver had a very nice back. Nice skin, sexy shoulders..sexy shoulders? I chewed on my lip and smiled to myself.  
  
'Ok, I'll be outside,' I said, walking over to the door and pulling it open. I stuck my head out. Nope, no one was there.  
  
I shut the door behind me and walked over to the bench, sitting down carefully. Then I frowned. It didn't hurt as much as this morning. I tried to fight back a grin as I heard Oliver walk up behind me.  
  
'What's so funny now?' he asked as I stood up.  
  
'Oh, just that I'm not as sore as I was this morning,' I said, practically handing him the bait on a silver platter. Actually, make that gold........  
  
He gave me an adorable smirk, and suggestively slid his arm around my waist, guiding me to the door before he spoke. His lips brushed against my ear, and his breath danced across the exposed skin of my neck.  
  
'Ah well, if you use your muscles frequently, then is hurts less and less each time, doesn't it Katie?'  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There we go, they've done it. Again. Hope it wasn't too much for you, and if it was, then you should have read my warnings at the beginning - so you can't blame me, only your curiosity! Review, because for this chapter, more than any other, needs your critiquing. Did it work? 


	41. Let Me Know You're Here

Ok, this was one chapter that took an unexpected turn while I was writing it. It was going to turn out a little like the past few, but then it took off in another direction, becoming almost bittersweet. It almost made me get teary! But I will tell you now, nothing bad happens, so you can stop holding your breath. If you're a hopeless romantic, then this one should have you reaching for the Kleenex! I think it is particularly nice myself, so I hope you enjoy it. Very Oliver-swoony. Hang on though, there is a bit of racy stuff, so there you go!

Jonoishere - ok, I didn't know that there was a guy reading my story! Thanks for telling me, I think you are the only male reviewer! However, it's great to know that my story is now being appreciated by both sexes. And I did blush at the 'best author' tag, as many other people can write a lot better than me, I think. But thank you for saying so anyway!

Grrbaby - so now I'm an update whore, huh? Wait till I see you on Tuesday night...I see that you haven't updated! Get a move on!

Vampire Queen 02 - I think you need stronger medication, although if the glass of water and fresh air helped..

And this is the final chapter of the story as such. However, there will be a three part epilogue, the first one set at the end of term feast. But the other two are surprises!

AND AGAIN - You all must read 'Little Things' by ZeldaDragon. It is very well written, and Oliver is so sweet! You'll be saying 'awww' along with me, I guarantee it!

Chapter 41 - Let Me Know You're Here.

'Very funny Oliver,' I said as we stepped out into the corridor. We had barely taken two steps when I realised.

'Stop!' I said. Oliver looked down at me, frowning.

'What is it?'

'Look at what I'm wearing,' I said. He looked, then started to chuckle.

'Oh,' was all he managed to say.

I was wearing my quidditch jumper and pants. No wonder McGonagall had nearly laughed in our faces when she saw us earlier. Oliver had changed, but I hadn't. And we had been holding hands...oh, great. So that's at least one person who had already put two and two together.

'I can't let anyone else see me,' I said to Oliver. Maybe not everyone would be cluey enough to work it out, but I bet enough would.

'Do you want me to go and get you a change of clothes then?' he said, smiling.

'Yes please. I'll wait here,' I said, ducking back into the changing rooms and sitting down on the bench. I heard Oliver laugh again, then his footsteps as he walked off.

I had been sitting there for about a minute when a thought struck me. What was Oliver going to pick out for me to wear? I mentally ran through the contents of my trunk. Most of it was pretty modest, mostly jeans and t- shirts, a few comfy jumpers, and -

Oh.

There was one shirt I don't think he'll pass up, if I know Oliver. Not the one he bought me, but a different black one, that is, let's just say, um, rather low cut. It has long sleeves and is a little bit furry, partly mohair, I think. Don't get me wrong, it looked nice with jeans, but with one of my-

Oh Godric help me. Was he going to bring back underwear as well? I knew there was one bra in there that was...oh no. Especially if I wore it under that top. Oh no. Maybe he'll bring back a jumper to wear over it? It's not that I don't trust him, but he is a male, after all, and -

The door was opened, and Oliver stepped in, looking rather pleased with himself.

'Here we go,' he said cheerfully, walking over and depositing a folded pile of clothes in my arms as I stood up.

'Thanks Oliver, I'll just go and get changed. Did you pick out these by yourself, or was Angelina or Alicia there to help you?' I asked.

'No one was there, I got them myself,' he said, smirking. Oh wonderful. I nodded and walked around to a changing cubicle. I shut the door, then looked at what Oliver had chosen.

I should take up Divination as a career, because it appears I can see into the future.

The top was there, along with a pair of dark jeans, I lifted the top off the jeans, revealing that Oliver had indeed chosen some underwear for me. And it was as I suspected.

However, I had no choice to put them on - I didn't want to go out wearing my quidditch things. I turned and looked in the mirror. I don't think it was the fact that I looked terrible - I looked ok - it's just that what I was wearing was a little attention grabbing. In the torso area. Yes, I had seen girls wearing a lot less, but it didn't make me feel any more comfortable. I sighed, then turned and picked up my quidditch clothing. I stepped out of the cubicle and waled over to my locker, opening it and throwing the clothes inside.

'You done?' Oliver called.

'Yes.' I answered shortly. I was suddenly nervous about him seeing me wearing this. Even though he had seen me with a lot less - rather none at all - not all that long ago. I swallowed, then walked to the end of the row, turning to see Oliver sprawled on the bench. I cleared my throat, and he looked up.

'Can I choose your clothes all the time?' he said hoarsely. I saw his chest heave as he took deep breaths. The nervousness evaporated, and I smiled at him. He couldn't help himself, but he was so considerate, so I guess I couldn't really punish him for it.

'Coming?' I asked, deliberately avoiding his question.

'No.' was his reply. I frowned at him.

'Why not?' I said, then realised the answer as I asked the question. I fought a grin.

'Again, Oliver?' I said, starting to laugh. 'You'll be sick of it by the end of the week,' I said, starting to shake as I kept laughing.

'I'll never get sick of you,' he whispered, reaching out and catching my hand. I stopped laughing, and looked down at him. He was looking at me, unblinking, his eyes sparkling.

'Oliver,' I managed to whisper as he pulled me onto his lap, pressing me against him.

'Katie, I want to be with you always,' he said, his face close. I looked straight into his eyes, and it felt like my heart was about to burst. I could feel tears start to gather in the corner of my eyes.

'Oliver,' I said again, letting my hand reach up and curve around his face. He leant forwards, brushing his lips almost innocently across mine. I felt a tear roll down his face and touch my cheek. I pulled back, stared at him for a second, then leaned in and kissed him firmly. I felt Oliver slide his arms around my waist as he slowly responded. It was another one of Oliver's kisses that hadn't been like any of his others yet - gentle, slow, almost nervous. I let myself relax against him, absorbing his warmth as his hands rubbed circles across my back. We broke apart, and I let my head rest on his shoulder, my forehead resting against his neck.

Neither of us spoke for a few minutes, but Oliver eventually ended the silence.

'Can I get you a ring?' he said softly. I lifted my head and looked at him.

'A ring?' I asked, smiling.

'Yes.' One of his hands had caught my left one, and his fingers ran over my ring finger, gently caressing the skin.

'Why?'

'Oh, well, because I want to.' He said, looking at me. I laughed.

'Oliver, you look terrified.' I said. He blinked. 'What is it?' I said quietly, almost holding my breath.

'Well, I just want to get you something that you can wear, um, I, uh, will you - no, you wouldn't, I mean not now, but you see that it's just-'

'Oliver! You're starting to sound like me!' I exclaimed. He grinned. 'Now, without getting tongue tied or anything, tell me what it is you're trying to say,' I said, smiling at him. 'It is me, remember,' I added.

He took a breath and swallowed.

'As you probably know, I'm leaving Hogwarts at the end of the year. I'm really going to miss this place, but I want to know something before I go.'

'What would you like to know?'

'If you still want to stay with me, even after I'm gone,' he said. I felt a sudden pain deep in my chest when he said that.

'I don't even like to think of you going,' I said. 'And if you think I'd leave you, just because you're not going to be at school, then I -'

Oliver suddenly pressed his lips against mine, ending the sentence I hadn't finished. His tongue parted my lips as I felt my hips get pulled closer to his. I shifted myself into a more comfortable position, unintentionally drawing a moan from Oliver. I pulled away.

'Sorry Oliver, that wasn't deliberate,' I apologised. His fingers were clamped on my hips, and he took a few deep, steadying breaths.

'You've got quite a talent for that,' he said.

'What? Anyplace, anytime?' I said mischievously. Oliver slid his hips forward slightly, so he was quite suddenly pressing very firmly between my legs. I bit my lip as my breathing quickened.

'Don't tempt me,' he said back, his voice a low rumble.

'Why not?' I shot back, feeling a little daring.

'Because I will take you up on that offer,' he said. He was still breathing erratically.

'It's far too dangerous for us to be down here on our own, while everyone else is at breakfast - you know that, don't you?' I said, watching as Oliver smiled.

'Hmmm, I'd say that would be accurate.'

'I'd say very accurate.' I replied.

'So...'

'Of course I'll wear your ring Oliver. Any one you want me to.' I said. I knew it wasn't answering what his question really was asking, but it might be enough of a distraction. His eyes widened as what I'd said sunk in.

'Any ring at all?' He sounded like a little boy in Zonko's, when told he could have his choice of what was on the shelves.

'You choose the ring, and I'll wear it on any finger you want me to,' I said, realising the full weight of what I was saying to him. But I had never felt so certain about something like this before in my life. Then again, I had never been with anyone like Oliver.

'Katie, do you mean that-'

'Yes.' I said simply, watching a beautiful smile blossom on Oliver's face, before he gathered me into a tight hug. I couldn't breathe properly, but I didn't really care.

'Katie, I love you,' he said against my hair. I lifted my head.

'Just as well, because you're the only one who could get away with squashing me like this.' I replied. Oliver laughed, then kissed me.

'Do you really want to go to breakfast?' he said, smirking.

'How is it that I can read your mind, Oliver Wood?' I said, smiling back at him. I felt him move beneath me, and he drew out his wand. He flicked it, and I heard a shower turn itself on.

'Shall we?' he said, grinning as I slid off his lap. He stood up, and took my hand. I spun to face him, then shoved him back down on the seat and climbed back onto his lap.

'Why move now? We can always make our way down there later.' I said, pushing his chest so he was lying down. Then as Oliver smiled, I slid my hands under his jumper, already feeling his fingers undoing the buttons of my jeans.

'You're hard to please, Katie,' he said.

'Just as well you know how to then, isn't it?' I replied, deliberately pressing my hips into him. He groaned.

'Just as well it works both ways.'

I leaned forward, sliding the jumper over his head. His hands pushed on my back, so I collapsed onto his chest. I looked down at him.

'Lock the door properly,' I whispered. Not breaking eye contact, Oliver muttered the same spell he had used on his dorm door. Then his wand to fell to the floor with a clatter.

'Everything now to your satisfaction?' he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

'All but one thing.' I replied, smiling.

'And what is that?' asked Oliver, looking at me with dark eyes, his lips parted slightly.

'You're still wearing pants,' I whispered, feeling Oliver laugh as I kissed him. That was just before he rectified the problem.

********************************* THE END *****************************

Yes, my wonderful reviewers, that is the end of the story. Thank you all for following it and giving me so many many lovely reviews - it really makes my day to see that so many people have read and enjoyed my story. I'm even a little emotional now that it is finished, but there will be an epilogue or three, so don't worry too much, it's just that the main story's completed.


	42. Epilogue One Payback

EPILOGUE PART ONE - Payback.

'Oh really, hurry up!'

'I am going as fast as I can Spinnet!' I yelled back at Alicia. I was in the shower, getting ready for the end of year feast. Alicia and Angelina had already showered and were ready to go to the hall.

I heard a knock on the door as I turned the shower off.

'We're going now Katie,' called George. Hang on, George?

'Right,' I replied. From the noise coming from the other side of the door, it sounded like Fred was there too. It soon died away as they left though. I couldn't really be angry, I guess I do take rather long showers.

I sighed as I stepped out and dried myself off. This year had gone so quickly. The exams had flown by. I had surprised myself by actually passing potions, which I thought I would fail spectacularly. Especially after the 'help' I had received from Oliver. I'll say that extracurricular activities are distracting. Hmm.

I was fully dressed when I stepped out of the bathroom. Which was just as well, as Oliver was waiting quietly in the dorm, sitting on my bed.

'Please, make yourself at home,' I said with a smile as he looked up.

'Oh I will. I have,' he replied with a smirk.

'Stop that Oliver,' I warned. He grinned and stood up.

'Are you ready to go to dinner?' he asked, holding out his hand.

'Yep, give us a sec,' I said, dropping my other clothes into my trunk and grabbing my wand off my side table. I turned and took his hand as we made our way out of the dorm.

''I'm going to miss this,' Oliver said as we walked down the corridor.

'Yeah, Hogwarts is a great place to be,' I replied.

'Don't be daft Katie,' he said, pulling me to his side and sliding his arm around my waist. 'I meant being able to be with you all the time.'

'I'll miss you too,' I said back. Things had become very comfortable with Oliver. We had become better friends than we were before. We had shared a lot, from games of chess, being on opposing sides in a Weasley organised snowfight, and discussed quidditch more. But we had also talked a lot, especially at night. I couldn't remember a night for a while when I hadn't gone to bed without first sitting with Oliver in front of the fire and just talking about anything for at least an hour. Oliver suddenly cleared his throat.

'Would you mind if I came to see you in the holidays, and for the rest of your time here, on Hogsmeade trips? I know I'll be playing quidditch, but I will come to see you if you like,' Oliver said.

'Definitely. What do you mean, would I mind,' I said as soon as he had finished speaking. He gave me a smile, then pulled me into a hug.

'Come on, let's get to the hall before you can distract me any more,' he said as we started walking again.

'Then don't give me the opportunity,' I said as we stepped through the doors.

'Ooh, it's Hogwarts' favourite couple,' cooed Fred as we sat down. I shot him what I thought was an appropriate death glare.

'Don't like the look of that mate,' said Lee as he twisted his head to smile at Fred. Then he turned his head sharply. 'However...' he said as he got up. We all shared knowing smiles.

'He's gone to the Ravenclaw table, hasn't he?' said Alicia. She didn't even need to turn around.

'Did you really have to ask that one?' said George. Alicia shrugged as Dumbledore got to his feet.

'Another year has gone. As I know you all want to tuck in to your last supper,' Alicia and I sniggered. I noticed a few other smiles around the hall, all from people who had muggle blood in them.

'-Before the holidays, that is,' continued Dumbledore, a definite spark in his eye. ' I would like to announce the House Cup winners.' A hush fell over the hall, and I noticed smiles up and down the Gryffindor table.

'Due to their stellar performance in quidditch, this year the Cup goes to Gryffindor.' Dumbledore said with a smile as a burst of cheers came from not only our table, but also from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Slytherin were silent. I saw McGonagall grinning at the head table as she shot a triumphant look at Snape, who was looking surlier than ever.

'And as I know I am standing between your stomachs and your dinner,' Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the hall was suddenly awash in scarlet and gold banners. 'I wish you all a safe holidays,' he said, staring at Fred and George, who looked at him innocently. I felt Oliver laugh next to me.

Thankfully dinner was noisy.

'Fred, George,' I said across the table. They both looked up.

'I need help. A little revenge is in order. Can you help me?' I said. By this time I also had Alicia, Angelina and Oliver's attention.

Fred and George exchanged a look. 'Can we help,' said Fred, shaking his head.

'Poor girl, not too bright,' said George, mimicking his twin. Then Fred looked up.

'What can we do to help?' he said, a grin spreading over his face.

'We want to as well,' chimed Angelina.

'Is it Flint?' Oliver said quietly in my ear. I nodded.

'Count me in,' he said so that they could all hear.

'Ok then, after dinner, at the changing rooms. Fred and I will bring supplies,' said George. Fred winked.

Dinner couldn't finish fast enough. All of us, except for Fred and George, made our way to the change rooms, making sure we weren't being followed.

Ten minutes later, the twins arrived.

'Now, what is it exactly that you want to do?' said Fred as he put down a large bag with fireworks sticking out of it.

'Not sure really. Just get revenge on Flint,' I said. he nodded.

'It'll have to be,' he said to George.

'Only way to do it,' George agreed. They both looked at me. I looked back, totally lost.

'Public humiliation,' they chorused together.

'Ah,' I said. Alicia grinned and Angelina rolled her eyes. Oliver went over to one of the bags they had brought in and peered into it.

'Don't touch Oliver,' said George.

'I won't,' he replied. Then he straightened up.

'Do you think it would be possible for us to humiliate Flint in front of his own house?'

The twins both raised their eyebrows at him. Oliver held up his hands in defence.

'Ok. Well, let's do that.'

'Right. Oliver, we'll need your help.'

'What do you want me to do?'

'Go for a stroll near the Slytherin common room. And before you say you don't know where it is, don't worry, Fred and I have been there before, so we know the way.' Said George in a smug kind of way.

'You were in the Slytherin common room?' said Angelina disbelievingly.

'Of course we have. We've been in all the house common rooms.' Alicia made to speak.

'But that's another bedtime story. Get George to tell you sometime,' said Fred, ducking the fist George sent his way.

'Boys,' I said. 'Can we get back to business?'

'Certainly. Now here's how this evening's events will go...'

'Are you sure this will work?' I whispered in Fred's ear as we crouched in the darkened corridor near the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

'Without a doubt. Oliver will do fine.'

Oliver was currently at the door to the common room, having knocked, and was waiting for it to be opened. It wasn't long before it was.

'Look Goyle- what do you want?' it was Malfoy, obviously expecting someone else.

'Is Flint there?' Oliver said, his voice flat. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

'Marcus,' he called, his eyes not leaving Oliver.

'Are you sure Oliver won't do anything he shouldn't?' I whispered.

'No, he said he'd play the part. I made sure on the way down here. Otherwise he'd have a go at Flint now,' Fred answered as Flint appeared at the doorway.

'Ah, Wood. What can I do for you? Problems with the lovely Katie?' he sneered. I saw Oliver clench his fist.

Then I was aware of Fred holding me back.

'What are you doing?' I hissed at him.

'Quiet, and sit down. I didn't think you would want to punch Flint out too.' He said, grinning.

Oliver was talking again. 'The only problem I have is with you. Step out here,' he said. I saw Flint's face flicker. He looked almost afraid. Then again, Oliver was taller than him.

But he stepped out anyway, a few Slytherin's coming to the door. I wondered if they came out of curiosity, or if Malfoy had called them as backup.

'So Wood, what can I help with?'

Oliver suddenly leant in close to Flint. I could see him grinding his teeth from where I was.

'Here,' whispered Fred, handing me the specially prepared firework. I knew that Flint would regret ever stepping out of the doorway. The firework had been filled with Fred and George's own concoction. They thought they had discovered the magic ingredient of the acid pop that had eaten away at my shirt on the Hogwarts Express. And they wanted a test run to see if they were right.

'Aim it steady...that's it, now when you're ready,' Fred whispered in my ear. But I waited, wanting to hear what Oliver was going to say.

'If you so much as mention Katie like that again, you will not have the rest of your life to regret it. You won't be given that chance. Clear enough? Because your filthy mouth isn't good enough to even say her name.' Oliver leant away. I saw Flint tense, so I tapped the end of the firework with my wand.

It went better than anyone could have expected. There was a bright burst of light on impact with Flint's leg. I saw Oliver duck to the side, then turn and run.

'Come on,' Fred yelled. George, Alicia and Angelina, who were on the opposite side of the corridor to Fred and I, joined us as we ran back up the corridors and up the stairs. I turned as I felt the staircase begin to move, to see Oliver jump onto the platform with the rest of us.

'Yes! The look on his face!' George said as we stood on the moving staircase platform.

'That did go rather well, didn't it?' said Fred. We were all grinning.

'Hang on, did anyone see what happened?' said Angelina. Oliver made a choking noise.

'You wouldn't have wanted to. His clothes were getting eaten. I saw his trousers start to disappear and I got out of there.' He shuddered, and I slipped an arm around him.

'No, that isn't a nice thought, is it?' said Alicia.

'The whole Slytherin house will see Flint in his birthday suit. Eww.' Said Angelina.

'Enough please. Nightmares, you know,' said Oliver. I looked at Fred and George.

'Thanks for your help,' I said. They shrugged and grinned.

'Ah well, it was fun.' Said George. I gave both of them a hug, then Angelina and Alicia.

'You're all great. Thank you.' I said simply as the platform stopped.

Oliver gave a cough behind me. I turned.

'I didn't forget you,' I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, relaxing against him as his hands went around my waist.

'This looks like our stop,' said George. Oliver and I watched, both of us with amused grins, as our friends went off without a backwards glance.

'Do they think that we'll start taking off our clothes straight away?' I said, laughing. I looked up at Oliver. He was grinning as well, but his eyes were serious.

'Thanks,' I said quietly. He smiled back, and leant in. I felt him gently part my lips when there was a cough. I pulled back, and my eyes came to rest over Oliver's shoulder. It was a portrait of a rather prim looking woman, who was looking at us in a rather prim way.

Oliver followed my eyes. 'Gods, it's a female Percy,' he muttered, tugging at my hand so that we started to walk down the corridor. We were about to turn the corner when I looked back at the portrait.

'Hey!' I yelled, when I saw what she was looking at.

'What's wrong?' Oliver asked, stopping as we got around the corner.

I grinned, even though I was a little annoyed.

'That Percy-woman was checking you out,' I said. Oliver let out a bark of laughter.

'Oh, shutup,' I said, pulling my hand from his and beginning to stalk down the corridor. I wasn't really angry, but I wanted to play around with Oliver a little. Evil me. Hold on now Katie, don't laugh. It won't match the body language.

Oliver caught me up in an instant. 'Oh, I'm sorry Katie,' he murmured in my ear. I could feel his cheek pressing against my neck, and he was rubbing his hand slowly in the curve of my waist. Damn, he knew me too well.

I turned to face him, wagging a finger in his face. 'Cut that out Oliver.' I said, taking a few steps away from him.

'Why?' he said innocently, quirking an eyebrow as he started to walk towards me. 'Not teasing you am I?'

'Not anymore,' I said, turning and running up the hallway.

'If I catch you, then can I tease you some more? Oliver called as I heard his footsteps behind me.

'Catch me and find out,' I replied, turning the corner. I had to beat Oliver back to the common room. Then I saw a very old hanging. Was that the one the Fred had said was a shortcut to the Gryffindor Tower? I really hoped it was, because I didn't fancy running into a brick wall. Please please please please-

Yes. I grinned as I burst out from the other side of the portrait in to the corridor. I turned and saw the Fat Lady at the end.

After being admitted to Gryffindor tower, I went over and collapsed on to the couch. I hadn't realised how late it really was, and I was glad that I had packed most of my things the night before. The whole revenge operation took at lest two and a half hours, once we had gotten the firework assembled and come up with the plan. Then there was the trek down to the dungeons and back. Thank goodness for that moving staircase...

My eyes snapped open. It was pitch dark. What? I made to move, then realised that I was being held. I moved, and found myself face to face with a sleeping Oliver. I squinted into the darkness, and figured out that I was in his bed. Nice, warm bed. But I did think I should get back to my own.

'Oliver,' I whispered, stroking his face. I had to wake him up so he would let go of me.

'What?' he said groggily.

'I need to go to bed,' I said. his arms didn't move.

'Stay here,' he replied.

'I can't really-'

'Yes you can. You fell asleep, and I carried you up here. So come on, just go back to sleep,' he said, rolling onto his back and pulling me with him so I was resting partly across him.

'Just sleep,' he murmured. I could almost hear his eyes close, and I was now fighting to keep mine open. Oliver slowly rubbed my back, and I let my eyes close and my head fall to his shoulder.


	43. Epilogue Two Quidditch with Puddlemer...

Ok, important news first.  
  
As I know you all are rabid Oliver Wood fans, my good friend and fellow author Randy Candy is asking for volunteers to 'pash Oliver Wood' in upcoming chapters of her fanfic, which is hilarious. So check it out and request a cameo! You know you won't regret it...... ;) It's called 'Harry Potter and the Mysterious Hormone Gas.' David Attenborough is involved, not with kissing Oliver, thankfully, but in the story. Hey Fi, when's he coming back? And that Weasley wand? And Dumbledore? WHEN!? ;)  
  
Okay, this chapter takes place a few years after Hogwarts. Katie is watching a quidditch match that Oliver is participating in. That's enough of an intro I think. Katie and Oliver are in their mid twenties, and, of course, still together. How could I disappoint you?  
  
Lenale - when are you going to post the next chapter? Your story is so incredibly good, and I am dying for the next instalment! I want to know what happens on that double date! How couplish are Oliver and Katie going to get? PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE!!!!!! I am begging you!!!!PPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Moanda - this chapter should make you happy. Mules and Flint do not a good combination make. Happy? ;)  
  
And finally - I am very well aware that the characters and some of the settings in my story belong to JKR. However, my writing is my own, and I would appreciate it if you would contact me before 'appropriating' any of it. Thanks to Nortshell and who have done so. It's just nice to know what people are doing with my work. So if you want to use any of it, please contact me first. Thanks!  
  
Epilogue Part Two - Quidditch with Puddlemere United.  
  
It always seemed to take Puddlemere forever to get ready for quidditch. I could see them getting the award for 'Slowest to Prepare' in the League. However, I don't think that it was because they were lazy, it was just that they took painstaking care of their equipment. No other team had better cared for armguards.  
  
'Come on guys!' yelled Cate Mackay, the team manager. She ran to the door, looking a little flushed, and pounded her fist against the timber. 'We go on in two minutes! Get out here NOW!'  
  
The door bounced open, and the team filed out. Oliver was last, still buckling up his arm guard.  
  
'Here,' I said, getting up from the bench outside the door and grabbing the guard off him, then strapping it to his arm. I looked up to see him smiling down at me, slightly lopsided, then bordering on a smirk.  
  
'What is it now?' I said, smiling back. He was too hard to resist when he was so damn charming.  
  
'On the pitch, now!' called Cate. Oliver grabbed my hand and leant close.  
  
'Can we think about kids?' he whispered into my ear, before turning and trotting after the team. He turned as he was about to go out onto the pitch and gave me a small smile and a wave.  
  
I just stood there, blinking rapidly with shock. Kids? I mean, ok, so we had been together ever since we had left Hogwarts, so it wasn't like we didn't know each other or anything. But the last time that Oliver had mentioned children was...well, that night in his dorm. I could feel my cheeks getting warm, and a smile creeping across my face. I turned, and still pondering the matter, headed to the team's stand.  
  
As soon as I stepped out into the stand, the wall of noise hit me.  
  
'Already twenty up!' yelled Cate over the noise when she saw me.  
  
Twenty? Ok, how long had I been standing there dumbly in the corridor, thinking about what Oliver had said? I sank down into a seat, and tried to focus on the game.  
  
'Who are we playing again?' I said to Cate.  
  
'Falmouth Falcons,' Cate replied. I narrowed my eyes, remembering who played on that team.  
  
'Then where's Flint?' I said. Cate didn't take her eyes from the game as she answered.  
  
'Oh, he's in St Mungo's. He was stupid enough to try and touch one of those crazed mules they had on display at Diagon Alley. Apparently there were twenty or so that were in the stampede......not pretty.' She said. I could almost detect the corner of her mouth turning up in a smile. But I didn't bother to stop the massive grin stretching my face. Oh yes, I hoped he had more than one broken bone. Then again, a stampede of twenty mules should do the trick.  
  
'AND PUDDLEMERE WINS!" a voice suddenly screamed. I covered my ears, wishing the commentator would calm down. I was in total confusion. Hadn't the game just started? I didn't get much time to ponder this however, as the Puddlemere team thought they should fly into their stand.  
  
'Good job Tessa! Fastest capture yet!' Cate called to the seeker as the team landed on the seats. It was suddenly very crowded inside the team's stand. I saw Oliver throw me a thumbs up over Cate's head, and I smiled back. I knew why the team was so over-the-top happy with this win. It secured them a place in the League finals.  
  
It was less than half an hour later, and we had all gone down to the local wizard pub to celebrate the win.  
  
'Glad it was a fast capture,' said Oliver as he put a pint down on the table. I frowned at him, knowing how strict his training diet was, because I was on it too, not wanting him to feel left out while I ate roasts and the like. Sure, it meant that I was very healthy, but I would also do anything for some crunchy, golden potatoes-  
  
'Earth to Katie,' Oliver said, waving a hand in front of my face as he collapsed onto the couch next to me. I looked up into his amused face as he slipped an arm around my shoulders.  
  
'Celabratory drink?' I said, indicating his glass. He grinned.  
  
'Yeah, and as in singular, too. Cate was happy with Tessa's fast capture of the snitch, so we are all allowed one drink.' Oliver said, reaching out to grab his glass. He took a sip and replaced it on the table.  
  
'Did you want one?' he asked. I looked at my own tall glass of orange juice.  
  
'Nah Oliver, I'll stick to the healthy stuff.'  
  
'Not even one sip?' he said. I looked up at him.  
  
'Trying to get me tipsy so you can have your way, hmm?' I said teasingly, shifting in my seat so I was nestled closer to him. Oliver leant closer too, his free hand curving around my neck.  
  
'I don't have to get you tipsy for that,' he murmured, smirking as he stroked his fingers upwards and began to tangle them in my hair. I could feel my head being tilted slowly backwards as his other arm tightened around me.  
  
'Oi Oliver, get out of it!' Oliver's hand fell to my shoulder as he turned. But it wasn't who we were expecting.  
  
'Harry?' I said, disbelieving.  
  
'Hi Katie,' he said, smiling.  
  
''Harry! Come on, sit down,' Oliver said, indicating the chair on the other side of the table. Harry pulled out the chair and sat.  
  
'So, come to join?' said Oliver, raising his eyebrows questioningly at his former seeker. Harry laughed.  
  
'No Oliver, sorry. I've only just completed my training. Quidditch is only a bit of fun now,' Harry replied.  
  
'An Auror, wasn't it?' I asked quietly. Harry fixed me with a piercing look, then nodded gently. I was suddenly struck by a rather unusual thought. Harry reminded me of Dumbledore. Not that he had a long white beard or anything, because he didn't - but there was the same sense of quiet power. Harry had grown up, aged. He still had the same slightly untidy appearance I remembered him having at school, but his eyes were more serious when he wasn't smiling.  
  
'Three years of difficult training that I won't forget.' He said, smiling. 'Not even those quidditch practices with Gryffindor in my early years measured up,' he said slyly, glancing at Oliver to check the reaction he would get.  
  
'Hey!' Oliver said, looking offended. 'My team was going to be the best, so if training was sometimes a little hard-' Harry and I exchanged pointed glances, making sure that Oliver saw. He did.  
  
'Right, fine, be that way,' Oliver said haughtily, looking away as Harry and I started to laugh. I stretched out my hand and turned Oliver's face back.  
  
'Oh Oliver, we were joking,' I said.  
  
'You might have been,' said Harry, smiling again. Oliver shot him a look.  
  
'Can I get you something to drink Potter?' he said. Harry stood up.  
  
'I'll go and get my own. There's no knowing what you'd put in it,' he said, grinning as he got up and walked over to the bar. I relaxed against Oliver again.  
  
'Grown up a lot, hasn't he?' I said to Oliver.  
  
'I noticed too. Pity he gave up quidditch, he was a natural. Even so, I wouldn't want to be his enemy.' Oliver said, taking another sip from his glass.  
  
'Are you making that last all night?' I said to Oliver. He put the glass down and looked at me.  
  
'Any reason I shouldn't be?' he asked. I rested my hand on his leg, just above his knee.  
  
'I don't know, what do you think?' I replied. Oliver laughed.  
  
'So did you think about what I said before?' I nodded.  
  
'Only briefly though,' I admitted. He shrugged.  
  
'That's ok, just wondering if you had any thoughts,' he said.  
  
'Yeah Oliver.' I paused before continuing. This had to come out right.  
  
'If we did have kids, how many would you want?' I said.  
  
'As many as you would be comfortable with. Then again, if there was an unplanned one, which is incredibly unlikely, then I would want to keep it,' he said. 'What about you?'  
  
'I don't really know, a boy and a girl I guess, to make it nice and even. But it's like you said. I wouldn't terminate anything unplanned.' I felt myself get pulled into a tighter hug, and Oliver's lips brushed against my ear.  
  
'When?' he whispered.  
  
'Now is as good a time as any,' I replied. Which was true. I was holding down a permanent job with the Ministry, in the Magical Creatures Department, and I played on a local quidditch team. Oliver and I had been living together in our own house for two years now, and things had started to become less chaotic now we were settled a little.  
  
Then the table was being slid away from us. I looked at Oliver, then realised he was pushing it away with his feet. Next thing I knew, he was on his knees.  
  
'Katie, will you marry me?' I blinked and looked into his eyes, frowning slightly.  
  
'Is this because of the baby thing?' I said.  
  
'No. I want to marry you anyway.' He replied, taking hold of my hands, which had fallen numbly into my lap.  
  
'Are you sure?' I said. Oliver nodded.  
  
'I don't want a big frilly wedding,' I said in my best warning voice.  
  
'Oh just accept the poor man will you,' said Harry, who had acquired his drink and was leaning against the wall, grinning at us.  
  
'Oh shut it,' I said, returning his smile. Then I looked down at Oliver.  
  
'You look terrified,' I whispered. It was about then that I realised that the rest of the pub had gone totally silent. Damn.  
  
'Then could you give me an answer please?' he whispered back, his voice sounding a little strained. Then there was this great, I don't know, balloon like feeling of happiness inside me. I smiled at Oliver.  
  
'You didn't even have to ask. Of course I will,' I said. Oliver sprung up, gathering me into a suffocating hug as the 'audience' began to applaud.  
  
'You could have picked a quieter spot,' I murmured in his ear.  
  
'Nothing wrong with this one,' he said, releasing me. We both sat back down, linking hands. Looking around, I saw that everyone in the pub had a smile on their face. Weirdos.  
  
'So,' said Harry, coming and reclaiming his seat at our table, 'have you two thought about having kids yet?'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
'See you at practice Oliver! And congratulations!' Cate called as she Apparated. Through the rest of the evening, Oliver's team and other people in the pub had come up to wish us the very best. Oliver was fairly well known along with the rest of his team, so it wasn't unusual to have strangers talking to us. I could see it made Harry a little uneasy though.  
  
'Take care you two,' he had said, as Oliver and I stood up to go.  
  
'We will Harry. We'll let you know what's happening when. And if you're not too busy, then come around for dinner whenever you feel like it.' I said. Harry smiled.  
  
'Thanks for that.' He said.  
  
'And feel free to bring Hermione,' I said, winking at him.  
  
'How did you know?' he said, looking alarmed.  
  
'It's ok, it isn't public knowledge. Let's just say that two little red robins told me,' I said, grinning. Fred and george had shown up at one of Oliver's quidditch matches to tell me. We all still saw each other often, and the twins had been dying to tell someone since they found out off Ron.  
  
'I am going to kill Ron. Then Fred and George.' Harry said, shaking his head and smiling. 'News travels, huh?'  
  
'We won't tell,' I said. I knew how protective Harry was of his private life.  
  
'Thanks. I'll see you then,' he said.  
  
'Knock before you enter though,' Oliver said over his shoulder as we left. I heard Harry laugh.  
  
Oliver and I both Apparated back, arriving in the living room at exactly the same moment.  
  
'Well timed,' I commented.  
  
'Everything I do is well timed,' Oliver said, hanging up his cloak on the rack. I bit down on my lip to stop from laughing at his innocent words. But he turned and saw my face.  
  
'Dirty, dirty, dirty,' he said, walking across the room towards me. I started to laugh, and backed towards the stairs.  
  
'And where do you think you're going?' Oliver said, smirking. I didn't answer him, just raised my eyebrows before turning and running up the stairs. I stopped on the landing outside our bedroom, but it sounded like Oliver wasn't following. I couldn't hear any footsteps.  
  
'Fine,' I muttered, opening the bedroom door and going inside. If he wasn't going to come up here then-  
  
Hands suddenly slid smoothly around my waist, and I was pulled back against Oliver.  
  
'Never heard me, did you,' he whispered into my ear, before nibbling at my neck. I turned so I was facing him.  
  
'Someone wants a baby, don't they?' I said mockingly, grinning at him. He gave a slight shrug, then leant in, brushing his lips along my jaw.  
  
'Don't you?' he said as he found my lips. I responded by kissing him back, then his hands were under my shirt, at the buttons of my jeans. I shuffled backwards, then Oliver picked my up and deposited me on the bed.  
  
'I removed the contraceptive charm,' he said as he joined me.  
  
'That would help, wouldn't it?' I said, laughing.  
  
'Oh quiet you,' he growled, smiling as our lips met.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok people, sorry if that was a bit short, but I felt I needed to cover a few things as well as the baby/marriage issue, which I knew you were all kind of expecting. Formulatic, yes, but I hope I gave it a bit of a reality twist. As always, I don't know when I will be able to write the next one. Stupid HSC! 


	44. Weather With You

44. Weather With You

'I am sorry,' Oliver whispered. I couldn't tell if it was fear or empathy showing through his rather strained facial expression. I just grabbed onto his hand and let another breath hiss between my teeth.

It was all his fault. Bloody Oliver.

Well, half of it was his fault.

The other was kind of mine, but I am going to ignore that particular fact.

'Oh Katie, it won't last for much longer, really. Please try to endure the pain for a little while.'

'Don't...tell... me that.' I managed to gasp out. I could just feel Oliver's hand tighten around mine.

'Katie,' he whispered, smoothing my hair of my face.

'Next time, you get to have the kids, ok?' I said. Oliver managed a weak grin, but the nurse wheeling my trolley along the corridor let out a snort of laughter, which she tried to disguise in the swish of the doors as we entered the operating theatre. It was very much like a muggle set up, except that there were stranger instruments and devices. Never the less, the basics were very similar.

The nurse moved the trolley I was on into the centre of the room, and our mediwizard, Dr. Collins, came over to us, smiling.

'Oliver, you look worse off than Katie,' she said, chuckling.

'Bloody men,' I muttered, as a contraction grabbed me, and I in turn grabbed the railing of the trolley.

'Deep breathing, they tell me, works wonders. Wouldn't know it myself, never having had kids.' She said, chattering away in her calming manner as she checked equipment. Elspeth Collins had been our doctor since Oliver and I had been kids, so she was one of the first to congratulate us when I had found out I was pregnant. Then again when we found out that it was twins, instead of the originally lone baby.

'Ok Katie, if you'll just try to relax, this should all be over with in about ten minutes.' Said Elspeth, turning as the doors flicked open. I caught a flash of red in the corner of my eye as I rested my head against the pillow, and then immediately sat back up again. I knew the name of that particular red colour.

'Hi Katie, Oliver.' Said Fred and George, waving rather ecstatically. Oh gods.

'What are you doing here?' I said. Well, I thought it was normal speak, but it sounded like I was a little stressed.

Fred kept that demonic grin on his face. 'We thought, as godfathers, it was only appropriate to welcome our new apprentices – uh - charges into the world.' George nodded, after elbowing Fred in the ribs.

'What do you mean by 'apprentices'?' said Oliver.

I made to rise out of the bed. 'You two – stay away from my children!' Yes, that was a shriek. Oliver threw a protective arm over me as the twins took a step backwards, their smiles undiminished.

Oliver was murmuring in my ear. 'It's ok Katie, it will be alright. Our children will be fine-'

'Those two want to train them-'

'Katie, you're getting a little stressed-'

'Hey, and lets remember why – half of this is your doing remember –'

'But you can't deny it wasn't good.' Oliver said in a low, quiet voice, smirking. I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't find anything to say. Not fair! He had deliberately said that, knowing what the 'oo' pronounced with his accent did, and then throwing in that bloody smirk. Oh heck.

'Oliver, that – that is just – it's,'

'Unfair, isn't it?' he finished, brushing his lips over mine.

I choked, and pushed him in the chest. The room contained not only us, but also our doctor, two nurses, and the godfathers of our children. I mean, Fred and George. So naturally Oliver thought it was a good time for a snog. Bloody Scot.

'Nice work Oliver,' said Elspeth, walking over, grinning. Then I saw one of the nurses 'looking' at Oliver. This is it. I made to get up, but Oliver gently pushed me back against the pillow.

'Get comfortable, Katie,' said Elspeth.

'Do you need me to pin her down or something?' Oliver said, glancing at our doctor.

'Not this time Oliver,' George said with a wink.

'OUT!" I screamed, trying to ignore the fact that everyone else in the room dissolved into giggles and Fred tripped and went sprawling as he pushed through the swing doors.

Then I gasped again as I felt another contraction. Everyone snapped out of their giggling.

'Could I have the potion please?' Elspeth said, and the nurse passed her a goblet containing a clear purple liquid that was smoking slightly. She handed it to me.

'Now this will make you a little drowsy Katie, but it works to numb the area we are going to cut into. So take it when you are ready.'

I nodded, and raised the goblet to my lips, slowly swallowing it's contents. I felt a light sensation run through me.

'You can let go of her hand now Oliver,' I heard Elspeth say. But I could still feel his fingers entwined with mine.

'Really Oliver, she will be fine.'

I let my eyes close. It was time for a nap. Just a quick one mind, because there is something I have to do...if I could only remember what it was...

Something is tapping me on the forehead.

'Katie, stay with us, keep your eyes open – here's number one.'

I blinked, then remembered where I was. I focused my eyes to see three faces above me as a weight was placed in my arms. I blinked again, realised that it was the first baby, and that Fred, George and Oliver were the faces hovering over me. Fred and George were grinning happily, and Oliver looked midway between smiling and crying.

'Oh Oliver, don't start,' I said as he leaned over and hugged the baby and me.

'You're both so beautiful,' Oliver whispered into my hair.

'Oliver, get your head out of Katie's neck, the Doc wants to pass you number two,' said George.

Oliver straightened up, and a bundle was deposited into his arms. Fred and George crowded around.

'Katie, you're holding your daughter, Oliver has your son,' Elspeth said. I looked up at her.

'Thank you.' I said. She nodded.

'That's absolutely my pleasure. I will be the first to know about the next one – or ones, as the case may be,' she said.

Oliver blushed as we all laughed. 'Shuttup.' He mumbled as he gazed down at the wriggling bundle.

'Don't worry m'boy, reflects well upon you,' I raised my eyebrows at Fred. He saw me and hurriedly added to his statement. 'Two healthy, beautiful children, of course.' George snorted.

'Are you saying my kids are ugly?' said Oliver, turning to George, who held up his hands.

'No, no. Just that they aren't named yet.' Insert innocent Weasley look here.

'Yes, George and I have given that some thought.' Said Fred.

'What, Fred and George, perchance?' I said.

'Or Gred and Forge,' Oliver corrected.

'Damn.' Muttered the Weasley twins.

Elspeth had been listening as she put away her equipment. Most of it was only there in case of an emergency. The caesarean I had was performed by wand, a clean cut that heals about three hours after the operation, without scarring. Much much better than muggle scalpels.

'It was a commendable try, boys,' she said as she came to stand by the bed. 'So have any names been decided yet?'

The doors slapped open again, and Emma skidded over to the bed, bumping into George. Oliver's older brother Earmon followed.

'Someone had a premonition,' he said to me, nodding at Emma, 'and I was the only one who happened to be heading in the same direction, for some utterly strange and unknown reason.' I hid a smile. Oliver's brother had a rather dry sense of humour sometimes.

'So, deciding on names are we?' said Emma, beaming alternatively between Oliver, the two wriggling bundles and me.

'Well,' said Oliver tentatively, 'we were considering Alexandria and William.'

'Lovely,' said Fred.

'Charming,' added George.

'Enchante,' said Emma. Everyone looked at her.

'It's French for enchanted. Oh come on, it wasn't that hard, surely.' She said, grinning.

'Who did you learn French from?' I asked.

'Someone who speaks it,' she said with a wink. I saw Oliver shoot a quick glance at Earmon, who avoided looking at him. Hold on just one minute-

'So William and Alexandria?' It was Fred.

'Well, they were the only names we were kind of definite on,' I admitted.

'Perfect.' Said the Weaselys. Fred gently removed William from Oliver's arms, and George gingerly lifted Alexandria from mine.

'Gently now,' I said, as the new godfathers exchanged conspiratorial grins.

'Trust us Katie,' said George, before Earmon leaned over his shoulder to look at Lexie. Great, I'm already shortening my kid's names. Emma took William from Fred, smiling at him.

'I can't believe I'm an Aunty.' She whispered.

I looked up at Oliver, and motioned him to help me sit up. I wanted to stand up. Oliver gently pulled me onto my feet, wrapping his arms around my now not so pregnant stomach. I leaned back against him, looking at the group before us. Emma, Fred, George and Earmon were all standing close together, looking at William and Lexie, who were still lost in the blankets, only tiny faces and sometimes waving, miniature hands.

I turned my face to look at Oliver. If it is possible to look happy yet sad at the same time, then that was the only was to describe the expression on his face.

'What are you thinking?' I asked him.

His eyes shifted from the group to me. Then I knew he couldn't be sad, because a smile lit up his face.

'Nothing can really describe this, can it.' He said softly.

'No, not really.'

'The twins look overjoyed.'

'They would be.'

'Oh help.' Oliver chuckled. We were quiet for a minute, before a thought occurred to me.

'Oliver, what was that whole thing when Emma said someone taught her French, and you looked at Earmon – is something going on?'

'Who knows. I've been a little preoccupied.' He said, pulling me tighter against him. I felt him sigh.

'Twins,' he murmured.

Fred and George both looked up at us, and winked.

THE REAL END.

Yes, this is the final instalment. Thank you for all your incredibly wonderful and kind reviews. They have always been something to look forward to, and for someone who loves to write, such positive feedback has been inspiring. I write for you – all you that read, review, and even those who don't review and only read! Your support has been fantastic.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Elbereth signing off...


End file.
